Spiegel der Zeit
by kayla2510
Summary: Remus Lupin stirbt und für Harry bricht eine Welt zusammen. Doch am nächsten Morgen steht der Totgeglaubte gesund und munter vor ihm. Was ist geschehen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist sogar für zwei Zauberer Unfassbar. Slash RLHP
1. Prolog

Titel: Spiegel der Zeit

Autor: kayla25

Pairing: RL/HP und später noch andere

Warnungen: slash, Crossover mit HDR, MÖGLICHE SPOILERGEFAHR, ICH HALTE MICH AN DIE GESCHEHENISSE AUS HP 6

AN: Rennt nicht gleich weg:) Ich verspreche euch, das wird keine- Chara kommt nach Mittelerde oder umgekehrt-Story. Die Geschichte lehnt an eine Story von Heitzi: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...Darin wirft sie die Frage auf was passiert, wenn manche Elben Mittelerde nie verlassen hätten und nun in unserer heutigen Zeit leben. Mehr haben die beiden Geschichten aber auch nicht gemeinsam und ich werde mich mehr an Harry Potter halten, für die nicht HDR-Kenner unter euch.

Also viel Spaß und vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Lear.

**

* * *

**

Spiegel der Zeit

**Prolog**

_Hogwarts 2004, sieben Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts_

Remus Lupin hörte das stetige piepsen dieses verfluchten Muggelgerätes. Monoton. Schrill. Poppy hatte es hergebracht um seine Herzfunktionen zu überprüfen. Als ob das noch etwas nützen würde. Sein Herz, seine Knochen, sein ganzer Körper war zu schwach um ihn noch länger am Leben zu erhalten. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen nahm er ein Kommen und Gehen an seinem Krankenbett wahr. Es war immer jemand hier um nach ihm zu sehen. Harry, Hermine, die Weasleys. Und dennoch würde er allein sterben. Oh natürlich waren sie alle besorgt um ihn, aber im Grunde genommen hatte doch jeder gewusst, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Nach einer Statistik, die besagte das die meisten Werwölfe mit 40 den Löffel abgaben, war er schon fünf Jahre überfällig. Mit fünfundvierzig sah er aus wie sechzig, seine Haare fast völlig ergraut, die Haut faltig und der Körper gebrechlich. Zwei große Kriege hatte er überlebt und jetzt sollte er hier elendig verrecken. Nach dem letzten Vollmond hatte er sich nicht wieder erholt und den nächsten würde er nicht mehr erleben.

Für Harry würde es wahrscheinlich schwer werden, den letzen Bezug zu seinen Eltern zu verlieren, aber er hatte seine Freunde und die Weasleys, die ihm eine zweite Familie geworden waren. Sie würden um ihn trauern, sicher, aber sie alle hatten ein eigenes Leben, Angehörige, Partner und die Erde würde sich weiterdrehen.

Auch ohne ihn.

Sanft fühlte er wie seine Hand angehoben wurde. Ein letztes Mal blickte er in die grünen Augen, bevor er langsam einschlief.

Harry spürte die Hand erschlaffen. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er wusste, dass der Tod wahrscheinlich eine Erlösung für Remus sein musste und dennoch fühlte er diesen Unbändigen Schmerz, der ihn auch bei Sirius Tod heimgesucht hatte. Remus war für ihn zu einem stetigen Begleiter in den Jahren nach Voldemort geworden. Zwei einsame Seelen, die zu sehr in der Vergangenheit gefangen waren um wieder richtig leben zu können.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand die sich auf seine Schultern legte. Ron und Hermine waren gekommen um ihn hinauszubegleiten. Wie lange hatte er hier gesessen?

Der Krankenflügel leerte sich und der tote Körper wurde traditionsgemäß einen Tag und eine Nacht lang eingeschlossen, bevor er zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde. Harry ging als letzter und verschloss den Saal mit einem speziellen Zauber, so dass niemand weder hinein noch hinaus konnte.

oooOOOooo

_Schreie, Feuer, Hitze. Alles strömte auf ihn ein. Er konnte nicht atmen, nicht sehen, nicht denken. Der Rauch brannte in seinen Augen, nahm ihm die Luft. Er hörte Stimmen. Sie gehörten seiner Familie, seinen Kindern, seinen Freunden. Sie schrieen aus Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Er musste ihnen helfen, er war ihr Anführer, musste sie hier heraus führen. Er hatte immer auf sie acht gegeben, sie immer beschützt. Das war seine Aufgabe._

_Warum hatte er nun keine Kraft mehr?_

_Er war so hilflos, wie noch nie zuvor._

_Er hatte Angst, er hatte noch nie Angst verspürt._

_Er spürte Tränen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor geweint._

_Warum konnte er ihnen nicht helfen? Sie mussten hier heraus, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie riefen seinen Namen, flehten ihn an und verstummten dann. Er sah rote glühende Augen und flammendes Haar. Ein Lachen. Grausam und Böse. Er fiel, aber er spürte nichts mehr, alles verschwamm, nur Feuer. Feuer und Hitze._

Ein Schrei, laut und verzweifelt, ängstlich und schmerzerfüllt. Sein eigener? Er wusste es nicht. Wo war er? Wer war er? Was passierte mit ihm?

Er wusste nichts und doch alles. Tausend Erinnerungen strömten durch ihn, Namen, Gesichter. Alles war so laut, das Knarren des Bettes war wie das Grollen des Donners, das Laken fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadelspitzen. Er musste hier raus, brauchte Luft, musste atmen. Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, versuchte er den feinen Luftstrom auszumachen, den er fühlte. Stetig, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend fand er hinaus, genoss die kühle Brise, spürte die ersten leichten Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. Er war zurück.

TBC

* * *

Und **nein**, der Gute istweder in Mittelerde gelandet, noch sonst in einem super-abgefahrenen-chaotisch-genialen-Paralleluniversum, keine Sorge, es ist also ganz ungefährlich ein Kapitel weiterzuklicken ;-) und mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. 

VieleLiebe Grüße

Eure Kayla


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Harry erwachte durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Es war noch dunkel, doch die ersten Sterne verblassten bereits und machten der Sonne platz. Die Jahre nach Voldemort waren für alle friedlich gewesen und doch mussten sie gestern einen schweren Verlust verzeichnen. Langsam erhob er sich und öffnete die Tür. Vor sich sah er einen völlig verstörte Madam Pomfrey.

„Harry… ich… es tut mir Leid…aber ich… die Tür geöffnet…ist weg…einfach weg…habt ihr…" Stoßweise versuchte sie ihm etwas mitzuteilen, doch Harry verstand kein Wort. Er hatte die sonst so resolute Frau noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Die sonst so sorgsam frisierten Haare waren zerzaust, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und sie atmete schwer.

„Was ist passiert, Poppy? Ich verstehe kein Wort, wer ist weg?" fragte Harry gelassen, in der Hoffnung die arme Frau zu beruhigen.

„Remus, ich meine sein Körper, ich meine er ist nicht mehr da. Ich verstehe es nicht, die Tür war die ganze Nacht verschlossen. Diese Leute aus St. Mungos sind gekommen um ihn vorzubereiten, für das Begräbnis aber das Zimmer war leer. Völlig leer."

Eine verschlafene Ginny tauchte aus dem Zimmer gegenüber auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, komm mit." Das völlig überrumpelte Mädchen hinter sich herziehend, rannte Harry in den Krankenflügel hinauf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Es war unmöglich, dass sich jemand Zutritt zur Krankenstation verschafft hatte. Sein Zauber war absolut sicher und zuverlässig. Als sie ankamen standen mehrere Männer mit Limonengrünen Umhängen im Vorraum. Harry beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern lief geradewegs in das kleine Nebenzimmer, in dem der Leichnam aufgebahrt wurde und fand es so vor, wie Poppy gesagt hatte.

Leer.

Er drehte sich zu Ginny um und sagte: „Poppy erzählte mir, das dieses Zimmer leer gewesen sei, als sie es betreten hatte. Irgendjemand hat ihn fortgebracht. Aber wie? Der ganze Krankenflügel war komplett verschlossen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Frage würde eher lauten warum? Wieso solle jemand einen Leichnam stehlen? Wenn wir noch ihm Krieg wären ja, aber…sieh mal". Verwundert starrte sie hinaus in die große Krankenhalle. Sie zerrte Harry aus dem Zimmer und deutete auf die große Fensterfront am Ende des Raums. Die Vorhänge blähten sich leicht im Wind und jetzt erst bemerkten beide wie kühl es hier war.

„Die Balkontür ist offen. Aber sie hätte nur von innen geöffnet werden können." Ratlos und mit langsamen Schritten ging Harry auf die Tür zu. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Als er nach draußen trat, ging gerade die Sonne auf und tauchte das ganze Land in warmes Rot.

Er sah sich um. Der große Balkon war auf den ersten Blick völlig leer, doch dann bemerkte er die Gestalt die an der äußersten Brüstung lehnte. Nur mit einem Bettlaken um den Körper geschlungen und nackten Füßen betrachtete sie den erwachenden Tag. Lange goldbraune Haare ergossen sich über den Rücken und wehten im kalten Wind. Doch die Gestalt erschauderte nicht.

Als Harry näher kam, konnte er erkennen dass es ein Mann war, aber die Sonne blendete nun so stark, dass sie ihm die Sicht nahm. Er trat näher und näher heran und plötzlich blickten ihn warme, braune Augen an. Sie erstrahlten in einem Glanz und Lebendigkeit, die er noch zuvor darin erblickt hatte.

„Remus", flüsterte er leise, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wach war oder träumte.

Doch der Mann sah Harry nur an und erwiderte nichts.

„Komm mit rein, es ist viel zu kalt hier. Bitte." Vorsichtig nahm ihn Harry am Arm und führte ihn hinein. Dieser warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die aufgehende Sonne und ließ sich dann widerstandslos mitziehen.

Auch nach Stunden, wie es ihnen allen schien, als sie Remus angezogen und wieder ins Bett brachten, hatte dieser unverändert aus dem Fenster gestarrt und geschwiegen. Er schien überhaupt nicht anwesend zu sein, seine Gedanken weit weg von allem. Harry war die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben. So wie der Mann früher auf ihn achtgegeben hatte, so würde Harry heute auf Remus aufpassen.

Jetzt, spät am Abend, lag er regungslos auf dem Krankenbett. Das lange Haar ergoss sich über das weiße Kissen, die Augen geöffnet, doch sie wirkten als hätte sich ein Schleier darüber gelegt. Die Lider bewegten sich kein einziges Mal.

Harry erschien er wie tot und doch wusste er dieses mal, das dem nicht so war. Das Herz schlug regelmäßig und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigem Takt. Er schlief.

Obwohl Harry den Großteil seines Lebens in der magischen Welt verbracht hatte, glaubte er nicht an Wunder. Das erste Mal zweifelte er an diesem Glauben.

Wie konnte ein Toter über Nacht auferstehen?

Lange blickte er in die braunen, umnebelten Augen. Das Mondlicht ließ sie funkelt und das nun wieder junge Gesicht noch blasser wirken.

Vollmond.

Noch ein Wunder. Wann hatte Remus wohl das letzte Mal friedlich an Vollmond geschlafen, dachte Harry. Dann bemerkte er eine Veränderung an dem Schlafenden. Es schien als würde er erwachen, der Schleier um die Augen legte sich, die Iriden begannen einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren.

„Harry?" Nur ein Wort, so leise das man es kaum verstehen konnte und so voller Fragen.

„Remus? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist passiert? Mein Kopf ist voller Bilder, aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Remus sah Harry verzweifelt an. Seine Stimme war leise und rau. Harry reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Remus nahm es dankend als, als er seine Hände erblickte. Erschrocken ließ er das Glas fallen. Es zersprang in hundert Teile auf dem Steinboden.

„Was ist passiert, das sind nicht meine Hände, nicht mein Körper." Panisch sprang er auf, nur eine leichte Schlafhose am Leib und starrte in den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Harry nahm heftiges atmen war.

Noch nie hatte er den sonst so ruhigen und sanften Mann so verstört gesehen. Leise trat er neben Remus und betrachtete ihn zum alterersten Mal genau. Der Körper wirkte jung und trainiert, war nicht mehr so dünn und abgemagert wie früher. Nur die Narben waren geblieben. Harry dachte, das Remus wohl so ausgesehen hätte, wäre er nicht gebissen worden und hätte die kräftezehrenden Verwandlungen nicht durchmachen müssen. Das Gesicht war wie früher, die hohen Wangenknochen, die nicht ganz gerade Nase, die wohl mehr als einmal gebrochen war. Die großen braunen Augen, die jetzt sowohl Angst als auch Unverständnis wiederspiegelten.

Die Falten waren verschwunden, die Haut hatte einen Cremeweißen Teint. Die grauen Strähnen im Haar waren weg und es war nicht kurz sondern hüftlang. Als Remus

sein Haar zurück schob, bemerkte Harry noch etwas. Gleichzeitig keuchte er mit Remus auf.

Die Ohren waren Spitz!

Unter den langen Haaren war es nicht deutlich zu erkennen gewesen, doch jetzt sah man es genau. Die obere Hälfte war nicht rund sondern spitz.

Remus klammerte sich an den Spiegel um irgendeinen halt zu finden. Dann sah er Harry an, als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges eingefallen.

„Ich müsste tot sein." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. „ Ich war tot, ich weiß es,

aber ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr, ich wünschte Dumbledore wäre noch hier. Er wüsste doch bestimmt was mit mir passiert, nicht wahr?"

Er kam Harry mehr den je vor wie ein Kind, das einen schrecklichen Alptraum hatte. Sanft aber bestimmt führte er Remus zurück zum Bett.

„Du solltest schlafen, morgen sieht wieder alles ganz anders aus. Ich versprechs dir."

„Danke", kam die geflüsterte Antwort, als sich die Augen wieder verdunkelten und sich der Schleier darüber legte. Sie blieben geöffnet!

Harry machte es sich auf den Nebenbett bequem und fiel bald selbst in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

oooOOOooo

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell, wie Harry fand. Als er erwachte sah er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Professor McGonagall. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte sie die Schulleitung übernommen und führte sie in Albus Sinne weiter. Als er zum Nebenbett blickte war es leer. Schon wieder.

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, antwortete die Professorin lächelnd: „Er ist draußen auf dem Balkon, die Natur scheint ihm gut zutun. Er ist etwas verwirrt. Verständlicherweise."

„Was ist passiert Minerva? Er war tot. Und auf einmal steht er wieder vor mir, lebendig und gesünder den je?"

„Nun, ich habe eine Theorie. Warum kommt ihr beide nicht nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro und wir besprechen alles?"

„Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich mache mir wirklich sorgen."

Sie nickte noch einmal aufmunternd und verließ dann den Krankenflügel. Als Madam Pomfrey das Frühstück brachte, kam auch Remus nach drinnen. Er trug eine braune Stoffhose und ein weißes Hemd. Seine alten Sachen, nur waren sie jetzt nicht mehr zu weit. Seine langen Haare waren so zurückgebunden, das man die Ohren kaum noch sah. Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen".

„Morgen. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Besser, danke. Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten." Remus hörte sich an wie früher. Nichts deutete noch auf die Panikattacke gestern Nacht hin.

Sie aßen beide schweigend und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor McGonagall. Dort angekommen kam diese auch gleich zur Sache.

„Remus, es ist schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben, aber natürlich wirft das auch einige Fragen auf. Warum erzählst du uns nicht, an was du dich alles erinnern kannst?"

Remus sah sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur an. Er wirkte ruhig und gewissermaßen überlegen. Seine Augen hatten einen ganz besonderen Glanz. Dann fing er an zu erzählen.

„Ich kann dir nicht erklären was passier ist Minerva. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern, was ´davor´ passiert ist. Meinen Namen, mein Leben.

Ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Bett lag und mir war bewusst, dass ich sterben würde. Und dann schloss ich die Augen und ich dachte es sei für immer."

Während er sprach war seine Stimme zuerst vollkommen neutral, als würde er über jemand anderen sprechen, doch sie wurde immer leiser und brüchiger zum Ende hin. Dann lächelte er.

„Es heißt im Angesicht des Todes würde das Leben noch einmal an einem vorüberziehen. In Gewisserweise ist das passiert, nur sah ich viele Dinge die in meinen Leben nie passiert sind. Orte, Menschen, Namen von denen ich wusste dass ich sie in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen habe und doch waren sie vertraut.

Und dann war da Feuer. Heiß und lodernd. Schreie, Angst, Verzweiflung. Dann bin ich aufgewacht, in diesem Körper. Gestern Nacht kam er mir vor wie eine fremde Hülle, aber als ich heute Morgen zu mir kam war es so normal, als ob ich schon Tausende von Jahren so ausgesehen hätte."

„Das ist ein gutes Stichwort", sagte die Schulleiterin. „Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, warum du wieder am Leben bist. Du bist gestern Abend gestorben, die Ärzte haben das bestätigt. Was allerdings dein neues Aussehen betrifft…"

„Ich würde es nicht als neu bezeichnen", warf Harry ein. „Eher verjüngt. Er sieht aus wie früher."

„Also gut, aber die Charakteristik, die Merkmale wie die spitzen Ohren kommen mit bekannt vor."

„Wirklich?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Ja seht her. Dieses Buch hier wurde von Archibald Conroy verfasst. Er war ein Zauberer und lebte um die Zeit von 1200 und lehrte hier in Hogwarts Zaubertränke. Seine große Leidenschaft waren aber die magischen Geschöpfe und er verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Verbotenen Wald. Dieser war zu jener Zeit natürlich um einiges größer und beherbergte weit mehr Geschöpfe als heute. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass dort Wesen lebten, die er, wie soll ich es sagen, als nahezu perfekt beschrieb. Dem Menschen nicht unähnlich, nur von unnatürlicher Schönheit und Weisheit.

In diesem Abschnitt schreibt er: „…_sie leben in den Bäumen oder tief in den Höhlen des äußeren Gebirges. Hochgewachsene Wesen, das Wort schön würde ihnen nicht gerecht. Die langen Haare fallen ihnen bis zu den Hüften, die blasse Haut makellos, die spitzen Ohren deutlich erkennbar. Jung wie der Morgen erscheinen sie, doch nur ein Blick in die Augen genügt und man ist verloren. Alter und Weisheit spiegeln sich darin und sie sehen bis auf den tiefsten Grund der Seele. Ihnen wurde das Geschenk zuteil, dessen sich die Menschheit seit ihrer Entstehung sehnt. Unsterblichkeit."_

McGonagall gab den Beiden das Buch und zeigte auf eine Zeichnung, die der Autor angefertigt haben muss. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Dort abgebildet war ein Mann der Remus nicht unähnlich sah. Er war es nicht, doch wer auch immer er war, Remus war von derselben Herkunft.

„Das sind Elben", meinte Remus ungerührt. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, doch Remus wehrte Lächelnd ab.

„Wir haben die im 6. Schuljahr durchgenommen. Dieser Stoff wird aber nicht mehr unterrichtet. Es heißt sie seien Erstgeborene und hätten die Magie in die Welt gebracht. Aber es ist fraglich ob sie jemals existiert haben, wenn ja, vor Tausenden von Jahren. Diese Rasse ist ausgestorben."

„Ich dachte sie seien Unsterblich, " warf Harry ein. „Und dieser Conroy hat welche gesehen und wenn ich mir die Zeichnung ansehe und dann dich, ich würde behaupten du wärst ein Elb!"

„Sei nicht albern Harry. Ich bin ein Mensch, stinknormal, abgesehen davon das ich einmal im Monat zum Werwolf werde."

„Ich würde sagen du bist als Mensch gestorben und als Elb auferstanden und was den Werwolf anbelangt, tja, gestern war Vollmond und du kamst mir sehr normal vor."

Remus wollte den Jungen schon unterbrechen, als er die letzen Worte hörte. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Harry an. Er hatte gestern nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen und konnte nicht sagen ob Vollmond war oder nicht, aber wenn doch…

„Das ist nicht möglich", keuchte er auf. „Das ist absolut nicht möglich!"

„Doch ist es." Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich war schließlich gestern die ganze Nacht über bei dir, du bist kurz aufgewacht, wir haben geredet und die ganze Zeit über hat der Vollmond am Himmel gestanden. Deutlich und Hell."

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin:

„Das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich."

Professor McGonagall erhob sich nun von ihrem Platz und legte Remus tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum soll es nicht möglich sein, Remus? Elben sind nicht nur Unsterblich, sie sind auch immun gegen jede Krankheit. Lycanthropie ist eine Krankheit und dein elbischer Organismus hat diese jetzt bekämpft. Erfolgreich."

Remus setzte sich auf. „Ihr glaubt das doch nicht wirklich? Ich muss darüber nachdenken, das ist alles so unwirklich, ich denke immer noch, dass ich gleich aufwache und alles ist so wie früher."

„Ruh dich einfach aus und wenn du soweit bist reden wir weiter."

„Danke Professor. Kann ich vielleicht das Buch mitnehmen?"

„Natürlich, ich fürchte nur, dass du nicht allzu viel über Elben darin finden wirst."

Remus nahm das Buch trotzdem an sich und verließ mit Harry das Büro.

„Weißt du Remus, wenn du eine Lektüre über Elben suchst, ich weiß zufällig das Hermine ein Buch darüber besitzt."

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Remus zweifelnd. Wenn schon McGonagall nicht viel über diese Dinge wusste, warum sollte dann Hermine etwas darüber besitzen? Obwohl, Hermine war immer noch eine der klügsten Hexen die er getroffen hatte.

„Ja wirklich, es nennt sich Der Herr der Ringe."

TBC


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Der Herr der was..?" fragte Remus und sah Harry an, als ob diesem gerade lila Hasenohren wachsen würden.

„Der Herr der Ringe", erklärte Harry. „Es ist ein altes Muggelbuch, Hermine hat es mir mal zum lesen gegeben. War ganz interessant und es kamen Elben drin vor. Ist allerdings schon eine Weile her seit ich es gelesen habe. Es spielt in einem Land namens Mittelerde, das muss von einem Bösen Herrscher befreit werden und…"

„Das hört sich für mich ziemlich nach irgendeinem Roman an."

„In der Tat ist es eine Art Märchenbuch, aber…"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass mir ein Märchenbuch bei meinem Problem weiterhelfen kann."

Remus sah ihn skeptisch an und lief weiter in Richtung seiner alten Privaträume.

„Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden", rief ihm Harry hinterher. „Dieser Schriftsteller, Tolkien oder so, hat die Elben in seinem Buch erwähnt, und seine Vorstellungen von ihnen und die von Conroy stimmen exakt überein. Und sogar ihr habt im Unterricht über Elben gesprochen. Warum soll es sie dann nicht geben?"

„Harry du steigerst dich da in was rein, das alles hört sich für mich so weit hergeholt an, so fantastisch. Außerdem, selbst wenn der Autor dieses Buches über die Existenz von Elben bescheid wüsste, wird er sein Buch mit allen möglichen Fiktionen geschmückt haben, die wohl in keinster Weise der Wahrheit entsprechen."

„Und das sagt mir ein Mann der sich Zauberer nennt und mitgeholfen hat die Welt vor dem bösen Magier Voldemort zu Retten.

Wie viele Muggel lesen ihren Kindern Märchen vor und glauben nicht an Hexen und magische Wesen und wir wissen dass es sie gibt. In jeder Geschichte steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit, warum nicht auch in dieser?"

„Ja sicher, aber…"

"Kein aber. Lass dich doch einfach mal von mir belehren, sofern das deinen Lehrerstolz nicht allzu sehr verletzt. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn du das Buch mal durchblätterst. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es uns hilft und auf mein Gefühl konnte ich mich schon immer verlassen."

„Meinetwegen, du gibst ja sonst doch keine Ruhe. Wann bist du bloß so erwachsen geworden?"

„Muss wohl so zwischen meinen elften und zwölften Geburtstag gewesen sein." Harry drehte sich aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus um und umarmte Remus fest.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ich dich wieder habe. Ich hätte mich wohl nie mit dem Gedanken abfinden können, das du nicht mehr da wärst."

Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte die Wärme der Rührung in ihm aufsteigen und hielt Harry ebenso fest an sich gedrückt. Er war nicht allein. Er war es nie mehr gewesen seit Harry in sein Leben getreten war. Nicht als Sirius starb, auch nicht als sie denn dunklen Lord besiegt hatten. Er wollte Harry immer beschützen und hatte dabei nicht gemerkt, dass der Junge auch ihn gestützt hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte er dem jungen Mann ins Ohr. „Du weißt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."

„Schon in Ordnung, am besten ruhst du dich jetzt wirklich aus und ich bring dir nachher das Buch vorbei. Dann lass ich dich auch in Ruhe, " sagte Harry grinsend.

Als Remus sehr viel später in seinem Bett lag und das halb angefangene Buch zur Seite legte, dachte er das erste mal seit diesem ereignisreichen Tag daran, das er froh war noch zu leben.

oooOOOooo

„_Mein Herr, es ist Zeit aufzubrechen." Er nickte dem jungen Soldaten zu und wandte sich dann wieder der großen See zu. Die letzten weißen Schiffe verschwanden am Horizont und auch mit seinen scharfen Augen war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, ihnen zu folgen. Sie waren einfach verschwunden, hinter einem Nebel der die Zeit und die Welt zurückließ. Er war nicht mit ihnen gegangen. Obwohl er einer der ältesten unter seinesgleichen war und länger schon als alles andere auf dieser Welt verweilte, verspürte er nicht den Wunsch zurückzukehren, zurück in das Land in dem er geboren wurde, dort wo seine Familie lebte und aus dem er verbannt wurde. Er kehrte zurück zu den wenigen, die geblieben waren. Einst war er der einzige gewesen, so hatten sie ihn genannt. _

_Der Einzige, der geblieben war._

_Doch plötzlich war da Feuer. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter, überall Rauch und Hitze, sie trennte ihn von den Anderen. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen, sie nicht retten. Rote Augen, dieses schreckliche Lachen. Es war so heiß und er war so müde, er konnte nicht denken, nicht atmen und alles wurde dunkel…_

„Nein!" Remus erwachte mit einem Schrei, von dem er nicht wirklich wusste ob er seiner Kehle entsprungen war. Er versuchte, seinen schnellen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich immer wieder. Nur ein Traum. Aber warum war ihm dann alles so real vorgekommen. Er konnte noch den Duft des Meeres riechen, die sanfte Brise auf seiner Haut fühlen. Noch deutlich sah er den jungen Mann vor sich.

Schnell stand er auf und holte seinen Block und Stifte und begann die Gestalt zu zeichnen. Darin war er schon immer gut gewesen und es hatte ihn immer beruhigt, seinen wirren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Nun versuchte er, das Bild in seinem Kopf auf das Papier zu bannen. Als er fertig war, sah er es sich nicht einmal an, sondern fiel erschöpft auf sein Bett und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht in erholsamen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, wie er fand und Remus wachte mehr den je gerädert auf. Genervt versuchte er sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und überlegte nicht zum ersten mal sie einfach abzuschneiden. Aber damit waren seine Ohren deutlich zu sehen und er wollte den Fragen einfach aus dem Weg gehen.

Sie waren mitten im Schuljahr und er wusste nicht mal ob die Schüler überhaupt schon von seinem angeblichen Tod unterrichtet wurden. Wenn nicht würden sie dennoch auf den ersten Blick merken das er anders war.

Kein Wunder, schließlich haben sie mich als alten Greis in Erinnerung, dachte er. Sein Blick fiel auf die verstreuten Zeichenutensilien um sein Bett herum. Er konnte sich nur noch schemenhaft an den Traum in der Nacht erinnern, doch als er den Block aufhob stürzte alles wieder auf ihn ein. Das klopfen das an sein Ohr drang, nahm er kaum wahr. Erst als ein besorgter Harry mit einem lauten Knall durch die Tür segelte und auf den Boden krachte, sah er auf.

„Was ist los, ich steh schon eine halbe Ewigkeit draußen und klopf mir die Finger wund. Ich dachte schon es sei was passiert". Harry rappelte sich auf und hatte den Anstand wenigstens etwas verlegen auszusehen.

„Und deshalb rennst du mir die Tür ein", fragte Remus und starrte von seinem Bett aus auf seine schöne Eingangstür, die nun halb aus den Angeln hing. Harry hatte es mit seinem Alohomora wohl etwas zu gut gemeint.

„Entschuldige", sagte Harry und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war der Schaden behoben. „Aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du bist irgendwie noch in diesem kritischen Stadium, wo man nie weiß was als nächstes passiert."

Das brachte Remus zum lachen und erleichtert ließ sich Harry auf dessen Bett fallen. Er kam nicht umhin, seinem ehemaligen Lehrer bewundernde Blicke zuzuwerfen. Er war nicht unbedingt der Typ der auf Männer stand, eher im Gegenteil, ein geschmeidiger Frauenkörper war ihm eigentlich lieber, aber Remus hatte man früher schon als attraktiv bezeichnen können. Doch jetzt, genau in diesem Augenblick sah er einfach umwerfend aus. Auf dem zerwühlten Bett, mit nichts als einer leichten Pyjamahose am Körper, der Blick noch recht verschlafen und glasig und die langen Haare zerzaust. Er wusste nicht wirklich was ihn veranlasste so über Remus zu denken, er nahm jedoch an, das wohl die meisten Menschen, ob männlich oder weiblich, so reagieren würden wenn sie einem Elben gegenüber saßen. In diese Elbensache hatte er sich nämlich dermaßen verrannt, dass er sich absolut sicher war, das Remus zu ihnen gehörte.

„Du kannst jetzt aufhören, mich anzustarren als wäre ich ein kleines, grünes Wesen mit Antennen die aus dem Kopf ragen. Ich weiß, das ich anders aussehe als früher."

„Du weißt was Aliens sind, aber hast keine Ahnung von einem der berühmtesten Bücher der Muggelwelt? Außerdem habe ich dich nicht angestarrt."

„Natürlich hast du, aber lassen wir das. Ich will dir etwas zeigen, ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee ist, es gerade dir zu zeigen, weil du dann sofort wieder anfangen wirst du spinnen, aber hier." Er reichte Harry die Zeichnung und wartete auf dessen Ausbruch. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Harry sich für diese Elbensache erwärmt hatte und das Bild würde ihn noch mehr bestätigen.

Wieder erwarten blieb Harry jedoch ruhig. Er betrachtete die Zeichnung vor sich. Ein junger Mann. Lange silberblonde Haare, spitze Ohren, schlank und muskulös. Der Mann, Harry verbesserte sich, der Elb trug in der rechten Hand einen großen Bogen, sein Gewand bestand aus einer grauen unauffälligen Hose und einer dazupassenden Tunika. Ganz der Krieger. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Vorsicht und Wachsamkeit. Harry war begeistert. Er sah dem Elben aus Conroys Zeichnung sehr ähnlich.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, woher hast du das?"

„Hab's gestern Nacht gemalt, nachdem ich einen seltsamen Traum hatte. Er kam darin vor." Remus gähnte einmal verhalten und ließ sich dann rücklings nach hinten fallen. Er war immer noch so furchtbar müde und hoffte dass sich das bald legen würde.

„Du hast das gemalt? Gestern Nacht? Es ist großartig. Ich wusste gar nicht das du malst."

Harry fand, dass Remus wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, es war weit mehr als nur eine Skizze. Es war ein richtiges Portrait.

„Ich bin wirklich begeistert. Und ich möchte es ja wirklich nicht anmerken, aber, hab ich es nicht gesagt? Das hier bestätigt nur meine Theorie." Energisch tippte Harry mit den Fingern auf die Zeichnung.

„Schon gut, großer Meister, langsam glaube ich es selber. Was machst du überhaupt so früh am morgen schon hier? Ich bin ein alter Mann, ich brauche meine Ruhe."

„Hey, die Ausrede zählt jetzt nicht mehr. Und was heißt hier früh am Morgen? Wir haben fast elf. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück abholen, oder sollte ich schon Mittagessen sagen?" Gespielt nachdenklich kratze Harry sich am Kinn. „Die anderen wollen dich auch wieder sehen, sie sind schließlich ebenso froh, dass du wieder unter uns weilst. Klang das jetzt allzu makaber?" Er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen strafte seine Worte lügen.

Trotz weiterer Neckereien von Harry hatte es Remus geschafft sich anzuziehen, gerade rechtzeitig als es klopfte und ein Hauself das Frühstück brachte. Nach und nach trudelten Ron, Hermine und die Weasleys ein, um Remus herzlich zu begrüßen. Harry hatte mit ihnen ausgemacht, zusammen in aller Ruhe zu Frühstücken, um dem Trubel in der Großen Halle zu entgehen. Hermine war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie Remus umarmte und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis Ron, ihr frischgebackener Ehemann sie beruhigen konnte.

Tonks, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley erging es ähnlich und Remus fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher. Er stand nicht gern im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens.

Harry nahm sich die Zeit und klärte alle über seine Theorie auf, und Remus gab klein bei, erstens weil er einfach keine Lust hatte, Harry in seiner Euphorie zu unterbrechen, sondern lieber sein Honigbrötchen genoss und zweitens weil er langsam selber anfing daran zu glauben.

Aber was auch immer der Grund war, weshalb er noch eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte, er würde sie nutzen. Endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit ein normales Leben zu führen. Ohne Krieg und ohne qualvolle Verwandlungen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass er die Lycanthropie endlich los war und rechnete eigentlich fest damit, dass die nächste Vollmondnacht gleich ablaufen würde, wie die letzten in den vergangenen Jahren auch. Auf jeden fall würde er sich ein sicheres Plätzchen suchen, wahrscheinlich die Heulende Hütte, nur um sicherzugehen.

Hermine unterbrach seine Gedanken, in dem sie Harry lautstark verkündete, dass er nicht nur aufgrund von Zeichnungen und Büchern aus dem Mittelalter annehmen könne, das Remus ein Elb sei. Dazu seien viele Tests und Unersuchungen nötig um die Theorie zu erhärten, und Remus kam sich mehr den je wie ein Versuchskaninchen vor. Na toll, zuerst war er ein Werwolf und jetzt ein Elb. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach ein ganz normaler Mensch sein?

„Remus, was sagst du dazu?"

„Was?" Er sah Hermine verständnislos an?

„Na du müsstest doch am besten Wissen was du bist?"

„ICH bin ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut und kein Ding mit dem ihr irgendwelche Versuche anstellen könnt. Ich bin ich, und ich bin im Moment einfach nur froh noch zu leben. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das noch tue, ich weiß nicht warum ich jede Nacht von bescheuerten Träumen heimgesucht werde, ich weiß nicht was ich bin, aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Remus hatte seine Stimmer nicht erhoben, doch jeden traf diese Ansprache bis ins Mark. In diesem Augenblick strahlte der Mann eine unbestreitbare Autorität aus, die keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Harry lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Es war, interessant war wohl das richtige Wort, Remus so zu sehen. So erhaben. Sein Gesicht blieb regungslos, doch seine Augen funkelten und zeigten eine Weisheit, die ihn an Dumbledor erinnern ließ.

Harry fand als erster wieder zu sich.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist. Wir wollen dir alle nur helfen und es tut mir Leid wenn wir dich dabei quasi übergangen haben."

„Harry hat Recht, mir tut es auch leid", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde ein wenig Recherchieren, vielleicht ist so ein Fall ja schon einmal aufgetreten, schließlich sind wir Zauberer, da ist nichts unmöglich."

„Danke, ich weiß dass ihr es nur gut meint, ich bin einfach noch ein wenig durcheinander. Es waren ereignisreiche Tage für mich."

„Schon gut, wir werden dich dann mal in Ruhe lassen", sagte Ron. „Du weißt ja wo du uns findest, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Wir sind für dich da. Halt die Ohren steif."

„Ron!", rief Hermine.

„Tschuldigung, du weißt was ich meine."

Nachdem die letzen unter lautem Gelächter den Raum verlassen hatten, waren nur noch Harry und Remus übrig. Die Hauselfen beseitigten die Überreste des reichlichen Frühstücks, während sich Remus im Badezimmer etwas frisch machte. Als er zurückkam sah er Harry lange an.

„Ich glaube ich möchte die Haare loswerden", sagte er dann auf einmal.

„Was?" Harry sah in verwirrt an.

„Die Haare, ich möchte sie wieder kurz. Die Länge ist furchtbar störend und irgendwie sehe ich aus wie ein Mädchen."

„Glaub mir du siehst in keinster Weise aus wie ein Mädchen! Ich finde sie stehen dir gut, es macht dich irgendwie, verwegen?"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Verwegen? Ich will nicht verwegen sein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich möchte einfach nur ich sein. Kannst du sie abmachen, bitte?"

„Warum machst du es nicht selber?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch Zauberkräfte habe. Ich hab Angst, das wenn ich es versuche, nichts passiert." Remus lächelte etwas geknickt.

Harry nickte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer knappen Bewegung wurden die Haare abgetrennt und in dem Schnitt angeordnet, den Remus früher immer trug. Kurz und etwas verstrubbelt, ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn.

Remus besah sich das Ergebnis im Badezimmerspiegel und war zufrieden. So fühlte er sich gleich schon wieder etwas wie früher. Nur die Ohren ließen in noch sehr exotisch wirken. Man könnte einen Verhüllungszauber darüber legen, dachte er. Das würde er sogar müssen wenn er außerhalb der Zaubererwelt war, aber solange er hier war, würde er sie so lassen. Irgendwie gehörten sie zu ihm. Er empfand es als richtig, als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre. Er konnte Harry hinter sich im Spiegel sehen und dieser nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass er ebenso zufrieden war mit seinem Werk.

Der Junge war erwachsen geworden, dachte Remus. Ein junger Mann mit fünfundzwanzig Jahren, der die Frauen scharenweise anzog. Remus fühlte einen kurzen Stich bei diesem Gedanken, schob ihn aber gleich wieder beiseite. Er sah Harry weiterhin im Spiegel an, sah die grünen Augen durch die Brille, die restlichen Spuren einer fast verblassten Narbe auf der Stirn, die unordentlichen kurzen Haare, bis sich auf einmal das Bild veränderte. Die Brille verschwand, die Narbe ebenso, das Haar wurde länger, das Gesicht erwachsener, die Ohren spitzer. Kein Zweifel es war Harry, aber er war, er war plötzlich wie er. Remus stieß keuchend zurück und prallte gegen Harry. Schnell drehte er sich um, aber es war alles normal. Harry war normal.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte der besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich verliere langsam meinen Verstand." Remus schloss gequält die Augen.

Harry brachte ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben ihn auf das kleine Sofa. Er hielt Remus fest, während der versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und dann Harry so gut es ging, das eben Geschehene zu erklären.

„Ich glaube ich bin schon so weit, dass ich ihn jedem einen Elben sehe, nur damit ich mir nicht so allein auf dieser gottverdammten Welt vorkomme." Remus klang erschöpft und müde.

„Du bist nicht allein, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Du solltest etwas schlafen, du klingst ziemlich fertig."

„Ich schlafe fast den ganzen Tag und fühle mich immer noch ausgelaugt. Was ist nur mit mir los? Meine Augen schmerzen, meine Ohren ebenfalls und jede Nacht kommen diese Träume und ich hab keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Was sind das für Träume? Du hast vorhin schon davon erzählt. Du weißt schon, in deiner Tirade in der du uns alle fertig gemacht hast."

Remus brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Ich weiß nicht genau, es ist immer verschieden. Im letzten hab ich den Mann gesehen, denn ich gezeichnet habe. Weißt du, wenn wir mal annehmen dass ich wirklich ein Elb bin, dann könnten es Erinnerungen sein. An Früher, an mein elbisches Leben. Klingt das Verrückt?"

„Nein gar nicht, es klingt logisch. Wir werden herausfinden was es zu bedeuten hat."

Remus legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und erzählte weiter.

„Es endet jedes Mal mit Feuer. Ein großes Feuer und es bringt alle um. Ich bin eingesperrt, mit vielen anderen und alle schreien und es ist so heiß. Ich sehe rote Augen, nicht wie die von Voldemort, sie sehen aus wie flüssige Lava. Ich kann die Hitze spüren, ich kann spüren wie es mich verbrennt, wie dieser Blick mich verbrennt und dann wache ich auf."

Harry schwieg und zog den anderen noch näher an sich. Sie hatten schon oft so dagesessen, auch wenn es meist er war, der Trost brauchte. Wenn die Trauer über Sirius mal wieder zu groß wurde oder der Druck zu schwer, der auf ihm lastete. Remus war immer da gewesen. Jetzt würde er für den anderen das sein. Langsam führte er ihn hinüber zum Bett, deckte ihn zu und legte sich neben ihn. Er würde herausfinden was mit Remus passierte und wenn es das letzte war was er tat.

TBC

**So das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst. Schließlich weiß ich ja nur so ob die Geschichte euch gefällt oder nicht. Es ist ja ein eher umstrittenes Thema undmich würde einfach interessieren ob ihr meint das ich es richtig anpacke oder nicht. Keine Angst vor Kritik, die kann ich durchaus ertragen :)**

**Und noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine fleißige Betaleserin Lear und meine Reviewer Luchia-chan, Imobilus und araglas16.**

**LG Eure Kayla**


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Lukas Fraser sah aus der großen Fensterfront seines Apartments in der einundzwanzigsten Etage des Frasers New York. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Sonne ging gerade über dem Central Park auf. Doch in einem Hotel herrschte zu jeder Zeit Hochbetrieb.

Nicht in einem Hotel, verbesserte er sich. In seinem Hotel.

Er war jetzt schon fast sechs Jahre auf den Tag genau in der Branche tätig und seit knapp vier Jahren Geschäftsführer dieses Hotels. Die Fraser Hotels waren eine der besten auf der ganzen Welt. New York, Paris, London, Rom, Shanghai, Tokio und er konnte noch einige Standorte mehr nennen. Das neueste Projekt war ein Luxusdampfer, ein schwimmendes Hotel, das den Mississippi hinunter bis nach New Orleans und wieder zurück fahren würde. Ja er konnte wirklich sagen, die Frasers waren gut im Geschäft. Die Welt sah das genauso. Jeder redete über die zwei Fraser, Vater und Sohn, ein Gespann, ein Team. Die beiden, die das Familienunternehmen, das sein Ururgroßvater gegründet hatte erfolgreich weiterführten.

Was würden die Leute wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass nie ein Ururgroßvater existiert hatte, dass er selbst, Lukas Fraser erst seit sieben Jahren existierte. Das er davor ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge gewesen war, ein naiver Junge der meinte er könnte mit den ganz Großen spielen. Am Ende hatte ihn seine Naivität und Arroganz das Leben gekostet. Und noch einiges mehr.

Aus der Fensterscheibe blickte ihm Lukas Fraser entgegen. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, die blonden langen Haare kürzte, das Gesicht etwas jünger, die grauen Augen kälter, das Grinsen hämischer, dann war es immer noch Draco Malfoy, der da zurückstarrte, aus der Fensterscheibe in der einundzwanzigsten Etage des Frasers New York.

Die langen Jahre die er gebraucht hatte um ein neuer Mensch zu werden, hatte er mit viel Schmerz erkauft. Und der Weg um zu sich selbst zu finden, um herauszufinden wer er wirklich war, war steinig und hart gewesen.

"Daddy?"

Draco schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen auf, als er die klare Stimme hinter sich hörte. Nein, dachte er als er sich umdrehte. Er war nicht mehr der Junge von früher, er war erwachsen geworden und er hatte eine große Verantwortung zu tragen.

Lächelnd kniete er sich vor den kleinen Jungen im SpiderMan Schlafanzug, der ihm etwas zu groß war und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Es gab jetzt einen großen Unterscheid zu seinem früheren Leben. Er war nicht mehr allein. Er dankte allen Göttern der Welt, dass sie ihm seinen persönlichen Engel geschenkt hatten.

"Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen Großer?" Draco steuerte das Sofa mitten im Raum an und lies sich mit seinem Sohn darauf fallen.

"Nein, und das kommt bestimmt davon dass ich jeden Abend so früh ins Bett muss."

"Tja da ich Größer, Älter und Stärker als du kleiner Zwerg bin, wirst du dich wohl fügen müssen."

"Wer ist hier ein Zwerg?"

Und die nächsten zehn Minuten wurde dieses äußert wichtige Frage, mit einer Balgerei auf dem Teppich ausgefochten. Nachdem Draco sich nach einer schrecklichen Kitzelattacke geschlagen gab und sein Sohn auf seinem Bauch saß und ihn frech und aus einem Mund voller Zahnlücken angrinste, musste er sich eingestehen dass er dieses Leben niemals mehr hergeben wollte.

"Komm schon, Spidey zieh dich an, dann können wir mit deinem Grandpa frühstücken."

Mit einem Freudenschrei raste der sechsjährige ins Bad und Draco hinterher.

"Seit wann ist Grandpa wieder da?"

"Seit heute Morgen und er hat gesagt, er freut sich schon riesig darauf dich in dem neuen Videospiel zu schlagen, das er mitgebracht hat." Draco zog dem Jungen das Oberteil über den Kopf, während der sich die Zähne putzte und mit einen begeisterten "Cool" den ganzen Spiegeln einsaute.

Grinsend sah Draco auf das kleine Schild das in den Schlafanzug eingenäht war.

Ian Derek Fraser.

Sein Baby, sein ganzer Stolz. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er fähig war einen Menschen so über alle Maße zu lieben. Sein Vater hatte das nie getan. Doch hatte er, verbesserte er sich, sein richtiger Vater liebte ihn.

Lucius war nicht sein Vater. Nicht wirklich. Im menschlichen Sinne ja, aber Brian Fraser hatte wohl das ältere Anrecht auf ihn und das war gut so. Er war soweit, an Brian als seinen Vater zu denken. Die Erinnerungen waren da. Sie kamen, langsam zwar, aber sie kamen. Auch von seinem Bruder. Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Zeit lang dauern bis sie sich wiedersahen, aber dann wäre er wieder ganz der alte. Wenn er endlich wieder der war, als der er geboren wurde, als der er Jahrtausende lang gelebt hatte. Nicht Lukas, nicht Draco. Damenion. Das war sein Name. Er war immer Nion gewesen, egal wie oft er wiedergeboren worden war, egal wie viel Zeit vergangen war, egal wie sich die Hülle veränderte, die Seele blieb immer gleich.

Er war ein Prinz, ein Krieger, ein Erstgeborener.

oooOOOooo

Brian Fraser betrat das geräumige Apartment welches sein Sohn und sein Enkel bewohnten wenn sie in New York waren. Er wandte sich an den Concierge hinter ihm und bat ihn, das Gepäck in seine eigenen Räume eine Etage höher bringen zu lassen.

Natürlich würde alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit geschehen, schließlich war er der Eigentümer dieses Hotels und hatte sein Personal sorgsam ausgewählt. Er konnte von sich behaupten dass er ein guter Arbeitgeber war. Die Leute respektierten ihn, manche fürchteten ihn auch ein kleinwenig. Er war es nicht anders gewohnt.

Er spielte diesen Mann jetzt schon einige Zeit und bald würde der Tag kommen, an dem Brian Fraser aus dem Leben scheiden und das Geschäft seinem Sohn und seinen beiden Geschäftspartnern überlassen würde. Aber er, Thranduil würde weiterleben, sich eine neue Identität, ein neues Leben aufbauen, bis er nach einigen Jahrzehnten, als Erbe oder enger Verwandter der Frasers zurückkehren und das Hotel wieder übernehmen würde. Er hatte dieses Spielchen schon oft gespielt, alle seiner Art waren gezwungen sich immer wieder neu zu erfinden, aber nie würden sie vergessen wer sie wirklich waren, woher sie kamen.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ein kleiner Wirbelwind mit braunem Haar auf ihn zufegte und sich ihm in die Arme warf.

"Ian mein Schatz wie geht's dir? Du bist groß geworden." Der ehemalige König des Düsterwaldes hob seinen Enkelsohn mit der Leichtigkeit eines gut durchtrainierten Mannes in der Blüte seines Lebens in die Höhe und in der tiefen kraftvollen Stimme schwang eine Heiterkeit mit, die man nur selten an ihm bemerkte. Die blonden Haare trug er im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn kurz und dank Dracos Fähigkeiten waren seine Ohren rund, auch wenn er diesen Zustand nicht allzu sehr befürwortete.

"Dad hat gesagt, du hast ein neues Videospiel mitgebracht. Können wir es gleich ausprobieren? Bitteeeee." Ian riss seine grauen Augen weit auf und blickte seinen Großvater flehend an.

Diesem Blick konnte außer seinem Vater keiner Wiederstehend, das wusste der sechsjährige genau und sein Grandpa erst recht nicht.

Blöd nur, das sein Dad ihn gerade jetzt, im entscheidenden Moment hochhob und meinte:

"Ich glaube wir sollten erst mal Frühstücken. Du hast doch eben noch gesagt, du könntest ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken. Aber vielleicht bist du ja auch mit Pfannkuchen zufrieden?"

Thranduil konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sah mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Ian auf den gedeckten Tisch zustürzte. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, dass ihn die Geschäfte in London so lange aufgehalten hatten und er die beiden nicht besuchen konnte. Denn er wusste das Draco keine zehn Pferde mehr nach England bringen würden. Verständlicherweise, wie er Zugab. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen hingen dort in der Luft. Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Das Frühstück verlief recht laut und chaotisch, wie immer wenn Ian mit am Tisch saß und Thranduil war das allemal lieber als die steifen Geschäftsessen und Banketts die er aus Imagegründen besuchen musste. Er hörte Ian gespannt zu als er ihm begeistert erzählte, das die erste Klasse voll cool und seine Lehrerin auch ganz in Ordnung sei.

"Ich kann schon meinen Namen schreiben, aber Tommy Baker meint, das sei nicht schwer, wenn man nur drei Buchstaben schreiben müsste. Aber er ist nur neidisch weil er's noch nicht kann, glaub ich."

"Das glaub ich auch", bestätigte ihm Thranduil augenzwinkernd und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn.

"Die Geschäfte laufen gut, wie ich sehe. Die Angestellten haben sich ihre Angst vor mir kaum anmerken lassen." Thranduil wusste das er kein einfacher Charakter und nicht leicht zufrieden zustellen war. Aber wer anständig arbeitete und einen guten Job machte hatte vor ihm nichts zu befürchten.

"Ja, wir hatten mit der letzten großen Gala einen vollen Erfolg. Es kam Wochenlang in allen Zeitungen und das Hotel wurde oft genug erwähnt und gelobt. Die Probleme in London sind behoben?" Draco versuchte Ians Lieblingstasse voll mit Kakao zu retten, als der Junge mit Schwung dagegen stieß.

"Ja, nichts gravierendes. Ich war die letzen Wochen noch in Tokio um einen neuen Geschäftsführer einzusetzen, Rowan Cavanagh hat gekündigt."

"Gekündigt?" Draco war erstaunt. "Du hast ihn in den höchsten Tönen gelobt und die letzen drei Jahre hat er einen guten Job gemacht. Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht persönlich aber..."

"Er meinte, er habe, wie er es formulierte, die Schnauze voll von Japan. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Ich habe ihn hergebeten, er wird diesen Freitag ankommen. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen."

"Ich dachte mit dem Unternehmen sei alles in Ordnung?"

"Ist es auch. Es geht um ´familieninterne´ Dinge."

"Oh." Draco hatte nicht gewusst, das dieser Cavanagh auch einer von ihnen war, denn wenn sein Vater von Familiendingen sprach, meinte er damit elbische Angelegenheiten.

oooOOOooo

Der Mann der sich Rowan Cavanagh nannte, saß in einem bequemen Sessel. Einige tausend Meter über dem Boden. Das Flugzeug würde bald in New York landen und er konnte sich endlich aus dieser Sardinenbüchse verabschieden. Kein Zweifel, es war ein sehr komfortables kleines Privatflugzeug, gesponsert von seinem ehemaligen Chef. Das half ihm aber nicht über die tausend Szenarien eines grauenvollen Todes, dank dieser Blechbüchse hinweg, die sich in seinem Kopf abspielten. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so, nicht schon wieder. Ein gequälter laut entkam seiner Kehle und er sank noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen, als das Flugzeug in leichte Turbulenzen geriet. Seine Flugangst hatte er ihn den drei Jahren, die er im öffentlichen Geschäftsleben stand, nicht therapieren können. Dabei war er früher so gerne geflogen. Aber da hatte er die Kontrolle gehabt und saß nicht in einer dieser Stahlkisten, sondern auf einem Besen. Luftig, frei, sicher.

"Mr. Cavanagh, geht es ihnen gut?" Eine besorgte Stewardess sah auf den jungen Mann hinab, der seine Hände krampfhaft in die Sessellehnen krallte und kreidebleich im Gesicht war. Ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Gesicht, wie sie dachte. Kantig, maskulin, umrahmt von kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Die rauchgrauen Augen blickten sie hilfesuchend an. Sie hatte hinten mit ihrer Kollegin ausgelost, wer ihn als nächstes bedienen durfte. Zum Glück hatte sie gewonnen. So einen Anblick bekam man nicht alle Tage, obwohl Mr. Frasers Geschäftskollegen alle irgendwie exotisch aussahen, wie sie fand.

"Ja, ja alles in Ordnung. Bringen sie mir einfach einen Whiskey, oder besser noch einen Holzhammer, mit dem sie mich K.O schlagen dürfen." Ja, ja dachte Rowan, das brachte das junge Ding zum Kichern, ihm war es allerdings todernst.

"Oh Gott wenn ich das hier überlebe, setzte ich keinen Fuß mehr in so ein Folterinstrument."

Eine Stunde und vier Whiskeys später saß er in einer schicken Limousine die ihn zum Frasers New York bringen würde. Die Tatsache dass er irgendwie zur selben Zeit angekommen war, wie er auch in Tokio abgeflogen war und die vier Whiskeys brachten ihn dazu, sich einfach auf die Rückbank des Wagens fallen zu lassen. Der Chauffeur war professionell genug um nichts zu bemerken. Wieso hatte er sich bloß dazu überreden lassen, nach New York zu kommen, wieso war er nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen?

Tja aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er kein Zuhause hatte. Die letzten drei Jahr hatte er in Tokio gelebt und die Jahre davor...nun ja man konnte es wohl als rastloses, desorientiertes Umherwandern bezeichnen. Für ihn bedeutete Zuhause, mit den Menschen zusammenzuleben die ihm wichtig waren, aber die waren...nein er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, nie wieder. Es ging ihnen wahrscheinlich allen besser ohne ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte vor langer Zeit eine Entscheidung gefällt und die konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.

Ein knappes, "Mr. Cavanagh wir sind da", vom Chauffeur brachte ihn dazu sich aufzurappeln und seine Gedanken erst mal in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns zu verdrängen. Er wollte einfach nur noch ein Bett. Normalerweise kam er gut ein paar Tage ohne Schlaf aus, aber die letzte Woche und der Flug hatten ihn geschafft. Den Weg zu seinem Zimmer nahm er gar nicht mehr richtig wahr und als er angekommen war, ließ er sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und schlief binnen weniger Minuten wie ein Stein.

Der nächste Morgen kann früh und hell und Rowan fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Eine ausgiebige Dusche und ein gutes Frühstück würden da Abhilfe schaffen. Er blieb aber regungslos in dem großen Bett liegen und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Früher hatte er nie einen Sinn für solch romantisches Zeug gehabt, aber jetzt wollte er so viele Eindrücke wie möglich von der Welt in sich aufnehmen. Wer wusste schon wie lange es sie noch geben würde. Die Menschen von heute interessierte es nicht, was in hundert Jahren geschah, aber er würde dann immer noch hier sein, würde sehen wie die Menschen jedes Fleckchen Natur weiter bebauten, bis am Schluss nichts mehr übrig war. Ein erschreckender Gedanke an den er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Unsterblichkeit.

Ein ganz normales Wort, die meisten sagten es einfach nur so dahin, wünschten sich Unsterblichkeit, aber er konnte eigentlich gut darauf verzichten. Für ihn war es wie ein endloser Weg, eine Strecke ohne Ziel. Man lief und lief und kam doch nie an.

Doch sie hatten ein Ziel, darüber würde er heute mit dem König sprechen. Sie mussten Ihn finden, unbedingt, sonst würden sie für alle Zeitalter der Welt hier festsitzen. Einst hatten die letzten Elben diese Entscheidung bewusst getroffen, doch die Welt wandelte sich und er wollte ihr Ende nicht miterleben.

Das Ziel hieß Valinor, die Unsterblichen Lande, dorthin wo die letzten Weißen Schiffe der Elben gesegelt waren. Und es gab nur einen Einzigen der sie dorthin bringen konnte. Rowan wusste wo er Ihn finden konnte, deshalb wollte Thranduil ihn auch sehen. Doch ob der Gesuchte auch ihn sehen wollte war fraglich.

Die Erinnerungen waren in den letzten Jahren zurückgekehrt, noch nicht vollständig, alles brauchte seine Zeit und wenn er den ehemaligen König sah, wünschte er endlich auch wieder in seine alte Form zurückzufinden. Einst war er ein Krieger gewesen, einer der mächtigsten und ältesten in ganz Mittelerde. Aber darüber konnte er sich ein andermal Gedanken machen, er hatte eine Verabredung und einen König ließ man nicht warten.

Als Rowan sich später auf den Weg zu Thranduils Privaträumen machte, bemerkte er dass sich das Frasers New York doch erheblich von dem in Tokio unterschied. Während in Japan auf alte Traditionen und Kultur gesetzt wurde, passten sich hier Design und Service dem hektischen und modernen Alltag in New York an. Aber jedes Fraser Hotel passte sich individuell seinem Standort an.

Die höheren Etagen hier waren zweifellos für die ´Upper Class´ reserviert und der Besitzer selbst bewohnte ein geräumiges Penthouse im obersten Stock. Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

Alle seine Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht, als die Tür aufging und er seinem persönlichen Engel gegenüber stand. Er sah nur die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt, das lange goldene Haar, die vollen roten Lippen, die sturmgrauen Augen...Moment!

Irgendetwas an diesen Augen kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich sah er aus wie der letzte Trottel, wie er da immer noch stumm und mit geöffnetem Mund vor der Tür stand, aber diese Augen. Dieser Ausdruck, er hatte ihn schon irgendwann einmal gesehen.

Seinem Gegenüber schien es ähnlich zu gehen, man konnte förmlich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf arbeiten hören bis...

"Black?"

"Malfoy?"

TBC

Thranduil, König der Waldelben im Düsterwald, Vater von Legolas Grünblatt, einem der neun Gefährten

So das wars mal wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallenund ich würde mich wahnsinnih freuen wenn ihr mir wieder ein Review hinterlasst.

Viele liebe grüße

Eure Kayla


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Remus versuchte so gut es ging den Alltag in Hogwarts zu meistern. Seine permanente Müdigkeit ließ allmählich nach, auch wenn er immer noch jede Nacht von den Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Sie dauerten nie die ganze Nacht, es waren immer nur Teile aus einem großen ganzen. Manchmal hörte er nur Stimmen oder Geräusche, aber immer öfter spielten sich richtige Szenen aus einem Leben ab, das ihm unbekannt und gleichzeitig vertraut war.

Doch für ihn galt es, das hier und jetzt zu meistern. Minerva hatte ihn vom Unterricht beurlaubt, dabei wäre ihm am liebsten danach, sich mit Arbeit nur so einzudecken. Er wusste nicht was sie den Schülern erzählt hatte, aber natürlich fiel ihnen auf, das er sich verändert hatte. Die Blicke auf jedem Korridor und in der großen Halle waren ihm sicher. Er hasste es wirklich, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und zu allem Überfluss behandelten sie ihn alle wie ein rohes Ei. Als ob er wegen einer kleinen Bemerkung gleich in die Luft gehen würde. Die winzige Szene letztens beim Frühstück überging er dabei geflissentlich.

Im Moment saß er, wie meistens in den letzten Wochen, in der Bibliothek und versuchte etwas über seinen Zustand in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das Wort Elb wollte er nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken benutzen. Dieser Gedanke schien ihm immer noch so fremd, wenn auch nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang. Daher beugte er sich auch wieder über die geliehen Ausgabe des Herrn der Ringe von Hermine, doch seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen zu Harry.

Harry war noch am erträglichsten von allen anderen und sobald er sich etwas Zeit nehmen konnte, kam er ihn besuchen. Remus war ihm dafür sehr dankbar, denn wenn man keine Aufgabe hatte, konnten die Tage sehr lang werden. Außerdem wusste er, dass Harry sich nicht sonderlich wohl in seinem Job fühlte. Natürlich war er Auror geworden, so wie jeder es von ihm erwartet hatte. Harry hatte es nicht deshalb getan.

Anfangs wollte er es wahrscheinlich selbst, später nach Voldemorts Vernichtung hatte er einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt seine Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen und die Welt von den letzten Todessern zu befreien. Remus war der Einzige mit dem Harry darüber redete und deshalb wusste nur er, wie überdrüssig dem Jungen das kämpfen wurde.

Harry war schon immer verschwiegen gewesen, mit einem Hang dazu, alles in sich hineinzufressen. Remus hatte Jahre gebraucht um zu Harry so ein inniges Verhältnis aufzubauen, das er ihm erzählte wenn er Probleme hatte, ihm vertraute wie er Sirius nach wenigen Wochen vertraut hatte.

Remus stockte. Er wusste nicht genau was ihn zu dieser Aussage getrieben hatte. Er war nie

eifersüchtig auf die enge Beziehung die beide zueinander hatten, gewesen. Harry hatte in Sirius eben einen Vater gesehen und Sirius hatte versucht ihm das zu geben, wenn er auch mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte.

Bei ihm und Harry hatte eben alles seine Zeit gebraucht, dafür waren sie nun umso vertrauter miteinander und Remus hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, Harry ein Vater zu sein und ebenso wenig wollte Harry dies. Sie waren einfach gute Freunde die einander halfen, auch wenn Harry es in seiner Euphorie vielleicht ein wenig übertrieb.

Während Remus sich noch durch die ersten hundert Seiten von Tolkiens Werk kämpfte, hatte Harry es schon zweimal komplett durchgelesen und alle anderen Bücher von ihm auch. Der junge Mann konnte ihm mittlerweile alles Mögliche von Mittelerde und seinen Bewohnern erzählen und das mit einer Begeisterung als sei er selbst schon einmal dort gewesen.

Und als ob Remus es herbeigewünscht hätte, kam Harry in diesem Augenblick durch die schweren Türen der Bibliothek gesegelt. Dabei fing er sich ein angsteinflössendes RUHE von Madam Pince ein und als er Remus in einem der abgelegeneren Teile der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, setzte er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen neben ihn.

„Na bist du immer noch nicht weiter gekommen? Ich hab das ganze Buch an einem Tag gelesen und von dir behauptet man du seiest eine Leseratte."

„Beschwer dich bei Tolkien, der Mann schreibt derart geschwollen und ermüdend. Außerdem ist es nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn ein gewisser Herr Neumalklug schon die halbe Geschichte verraten hat."

„Tut mir Leid ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. In Gewisserweise ist es ja irgendwie deine Vergangenheit und…"

„Harry", unterbrach ihn Remus ungehalten. „Es ist noch nicht bewiesen, das Thema hatten wir schon. Außerdem wissen wir doch gar nicht, ob die Elben so gelebt haben, wie es hier beschrieben wird. Es ist ein Roman."

„Ja, ja. Aber hör mal, ich bin gerade am Simarillion' dran, da wird die ganze Geschichte von Mittelerde erklärt, wie es entstanden ist und…"

Remus schaltete nach der Hälfte einfach ab. So dankbar er Harry für alles war, aber irgendwie übertrieb der Junge gewaltig. Am Endeffekt war er einfach nur ein anatomisches Wunder und damit Schluss.

„Hey hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Was?" fragte Remus.

„Na toll, ich rede mir hier den Mund fusselig und du? Ich sagte es gibt da diese Götter der Elben, die Valar' und ihr Anführer oder König ist Manwe' und seine Frau Yavanna' und…"

„Varda'!"

„Was?"

„Seine Frau heißt Varda."

Harry sah Remus, der völlig teilnahmslos in seinem Buch herumblätterte, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, linste dann kurz auf die aufgeschlagene Seite, auf der Remus gerade las und sagte dann verblüfft: „Woher weißt du das? Hast du dich doch schon schlau gemacht und mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich..?" Remus sah ihn endlich an und ihm schien erst jetzt aufzugehen, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm. „Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich das weiß, wieso ich das eben gesagt habe? Es kam irgendwie aus meinem Mund, so selbstverständlich."

„Aber du hast recht", sagte Harry, der in seinem mitgebrachten Buch blätterte. „Varda ist die Gemahlin von Manwe. Hast du wirklich nicht nachgeschlagen? Irgendwann mal, zufällig oder so?"

„Nein ich bin mir sicher, dem Wälzer würde ich mich nicht auf zehn Metern nähern."

„Tja dann?" Harry grinste ihn verschlagen an.

„Denk nicht mal dran, so was zu…." Remus wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die gerade in die Bibliothek stürmte und so laut nach ihm rief, dass Madam Pince nahe an einem Tobsuchtsanfall war.

„Remus ich…Oh Harry du bist auch da. Gut, das hier wird dich nämlich interessieren." Etwas atemlos setzte sie sich zu ihnen und legte einen Stapel alter Papiere auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?" Harry sah mehr als skeptisch auf das modrige Bündel.

„Was? Oh das sind alte Zeitungen. Ich dachte ich stöbere ein bisschen durch die alten Universitätsarchive." Hermine die gegenwärtig in Oxford studierte, hatte es sich ebenfalls zur Aufgabe gemacht für Remus nach Hinweisen zu seinem derzeitigen Zustand zu suchen und ging dabei um einiges wissenschaftlicher vor als es Harry tat.

„Und ich bin fündig geworden. Ich konnte es zuerst selbst nicht glauben und hab natürlich sofort intensive Recherchen unternommen nur um sicher zu gehen, aber es ist tatsächlich echt. Keine Montage, kein Zauber, nichts."

„Was denn?" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

„Ach ja. Hier, seht selbst." Sie schob ihnen die oberste Zeitung hin und tippte auf den Leitartikel. Remus brauchte nicht lange um zu erkenne was genau Hermine gemeint hatte. Und auch Harrys permanenter Blick zu ihm und wieder zurück zur Zeitung bestätigte Remus, das auch er es erkannt hatte.

Die Schlagzeile der vergilbten _Times _lautete:

**Hotel verbucht auch nach dem Krieg bahnbrechende Erfolge**

In dem Artikel ging es größtenteils um eine Hotelkette die ihr zehnjähriges Bestehen feierte und auch dem Krieg zum trotze nicht Bankrott ging, wie es vielen anderen Unternehmen in dieser schweren Zeit passierte. Die Jubiläumsfeier war ein voller Erfolg, leitender Direktor und Besitzer waren anwesend, komplett mit Familie und allem drum und dran.

Aber das interessierte Remus alles gar nicht.

Viel interessanter war da das Schwarz/Weiß Foto unter dem Artikel mit den Gastgebern darauf. Ein Mann stand dort in der Mitte. Ein Mann, der ihm trotz der schlechten Qualität des Bildes, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Rechts neben ihm, nein, neben dem ihm völlig unbekannten Mann verbesserte er sich, stand ein schlanker hochgewachsener Mann mit hellem Haar, der freundschaftlich einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Beide lachten in die Kamera und waren in dem typischen Stil der zwanziger Jahre gekleidet.

Remus suchte nach dem Escheinungsdatum der Ausgabe.

_26. Februar 1921_.

„Es könnte einfach nur ein Mann sein, dem ich zufälligerweise ein bisschen ähnlich sehe", warf Remus nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens ein.

„Bist du irre?" rief Harry fassungslos. „Ein bisschen ähnlich? Der Typ gleicht dir aufs Haar. Sogar das Lachen. Du lachst genauso, du bekommst dann immer diese Grübchen um die Wangen und deine Augen funkeln und du neigst deinen Kopf immer zur Seite und…"

Harry wurde etwas rot um die Wangen, als er Remus verblüfften Blick auf sich spürte. Gott was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Er hatte sich angehört wie ein verdammter Groupie.

„Ich meine, was ich damit sagen will…," versuchte er zu retten, „…ist dass das absolut du bist."

„Harry, bei Merlin, das ist unmöglich weil ich 1920 ganz sicher noch nicht auf der Welt war! So alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" meinte Remus beleidigt.

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Hermine wieder in das Gespräch mitein.

„Wie gesagt, nachdem ich auf das Foto gestoßen bin, habe ich einige Nachforschungen über beide Männer angestellt. Dieser Mann hier…, " sie zeigte auf Remus Doppelgänger, „…war Nathaniel Fraser, daneben sein Bruder Thomas. Sie waren die Gründer der Fraser Hotels, kennt ihr bestimmt, die Hotelkette ist heute auf der ganzen Welt vertreten, das Älteste hier in London. Da bin ich dann auch hingegangen und hab mich ein wenig über die Zwei erkundigt. Ein riesengroßes Gemälde hängt von den Beiden in der Vorhalle und dort kann man noch genauer die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Remus und Nathaniel erkenne. Das war irgendwie ziemlich unheimlich, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Ach du findest das unheimlich?" Remus war am Ende mit seinem Nerven.

Hermine sah ihn etwas pikiert an. „Jedenfalls hat mir der Portier, ein ziemlich geschwätziger Typ wenn ihr mich fragt, erzählt das beide längst gestorben sind, die Hotelführung aber immer in der Familie geblieben ist. Gegenwärtig leiten Brian und Lukas Fraser, das sind Vater und Sohn und gleichzeitig Nachkommen von Thomas Fraser das Unternehmen."

„Wie sind die beiden gestorben?", fragte Harry.

„Thomas Fraser starb bei einem Autounfall 1938. Seine Leiche wurde jedoch nie gefunden. Man sagt er habe den Tod von seinem Bruder nie überwunden. Nathaniel Fraser starb 1933 bei einem Brandunglück."

„Brandunglück?" Remus Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ja hier in London. Ein Theaterhaus ist abgebrannt, mitten in einer Vorstellung, alle Anwesenden kamen ums Leben. Nathaniel Fraser war einer davon."

„Großer Gott." Remus war aufgesprungen und lief unruhig hin und her.

„Das Feuer! Ich träume jede Nacht von einem Feuer, jede Nacht träume ich, wie ich bei einem Brand ums Leben komme!"

„Das kann kein Zufall sein Remus." Harry sah ihn ernst an. „Wir sollten mehr über diese Frasers in Erfahrung bringen. Es ist zumindest ein Anhaltspunkt. Vielleicht können wir uns mit den Nachkommen in Verbindung setzen?"

„Das dürfte nicht so einfach werden, die Beiden gehören zur obersten Schicht der Reichen und Schönen. An die kommt man nicht so leicht heran, " meinte Hermine skeptisch.

„He, wir sind immerhin Zauberer, das bekommen wir schon hin, nicht wahr Remus?

Remus?"

Harry konnte gerade noch sehen wie dieser in sich zusammensank und gequält aufstöhnte. So schnell er konnte stürzte er auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu und half ihm auf. Remus hatte beide Hände auf seine Augen gepresst. Harry zog Remus auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Sessel und hielt ihn schützend fest. Hermine kam zu ihnen gelaufen und kniete sich neben die Beiden.

„Remus was ist los? Was fehlt dir?"

„Weiß nicht…meine Augen…meine Ohren…es tut so weh, alles ist so laut, so hell."

„Hermine, hol Poppy, wir brauchen Hilfe."

„Nein, Harry warte. Es geht schon, es wird besser, warte." Remus Atmung schien sich zu beruhigen, er nahm die Hände von den Augen und blinzelte ein-zweimal.

„Bist du sicher? Ist es nicht besser wenn wir…"

„Nein, wirklich es ist alle in Ordnung, es ist in der tat besser als vorher."

Harry sah Remus verständnislos hinterher als dieser aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Er stellte sich neben ihn und sah ebenfalls zum Fenster hinaus, konnte aber nichts Bestimmtes erkennen. Nur den Kraken im See, der mal wieder einige Runden schwamm.

„Harry was siehst du?", fragte Remus.

„Was ich sehe? Hagrids Hütte da vorne links und den großen See mit dem Kraken. Ich verstehe nicht ganz?"

„Erklär mich für verrückt, aber ich sehe noch weitaus mehr."

„Mehr?"

„Ja ich kann die Eisenbahnschienen sehen, die hinter den Bergen verlaufen, dort durch die Talöffnung…"

Harry starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Die Berge waren gut 100 Meilen vom Schloss entfernt und Remus wollte Schienen sehen die dahinter verlaufen?

„…ich kann im See die Wassermenschen sehen, tief unten. Ich kann die Schüler im Astronomieturm über uns hören, Professor Sinistra erklärt ihnen gerade etwas über den Hundstern Sirius."

Harry sah automatisch nach oben an die Decke. Ein Teil die Bibliothek lag tatsächlich unter dem Turm, aber dennoch lag das Klassenzimmer einige Stockwerke höher. Sie würden es nicht einmal hören, wenn da oben eine Stinkbombe explodieren würde.

„Remus ich verstehe nicht ganz?"

„Ich auch nicht Harry, ich auch nicht." Remus ließ sich der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten und stützte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Es ist plötzlich alles so furchtbar hell und laut geworden, meine Augen brannten und als ich sie wieder öffnete habe ich alles klarer und deutlicher als jemals zuvor gesehen. Ich höre alles überdeutlich. Es ist nicht so, das alle Geräusche auf mich einstürzen, aber ich kann bestimmte Dinge die ich hören will herausfiltern, wie zum Beispiel den Unterricht über uns. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das alles weiß, warum ich das alles so genau erklären kann?"

„Na ja, verbessertes Seh- und Hörvermögen? Klingt für mich ziemlich elbisch."

„Oh Harry!" Remus stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Nein Remus, ich glaube Harry hat wirklich Recht." Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. „Es könnte wirklich stimmen. Betrachten wir das mal von der logischen Seite aus. Der Zeitungsartikel könnte ein Hinweis sein, das bist vielleicht wirklich du, als Elb. Damals gab es noch keinen Remus Lupin. Du hast erzählt, du träumst von einem Brand. Nathaniel Fraser starb bei einem Brandunglück…"

„Ich dachte Elben können nicht sterben?" fragte Remus.

„Doch, doch. In Gewisserweise schon, " warf Harry ein. „Elben können nicht durch Krankheiten oder Alter sterben, aber an Verletzungen oder gebrochenem Herzen. Ihre Seelen sind sehr verletzlich. Jedenfalls, sollte es eintreten das ein Elb stirbt, wird er sich in Mandos Hallen wiederfinden. Mandos ist einer der Valar. Er entscheidet ob der Elb die Unsterblichen Lande, Valinor, betreten darf. Das ist sozusagen das Paradies für Elben."

„Mensch Harry, wenn du deine Schulbücher auch so verschlungen hättest, hätte ich einpacken können", meinte Hermine schmunzelnd. „Was ich also sagen wollte, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde, ist das du vielleicht bei diesem Brand gestorben bist und noch einmal eine Chance bekommen hast. Du bist wiedergeboren worden, als Mensch und jetzt, da dieses menschliche Leben zu Ende ging, bist du wieder zu dem geworden, was du warst. Ein Elb!"

Remus sah sie lange an und sagte dann: „Weiß du was ich denke Hermine? Das du und Harry einfach zuviel Zeit mit diesem verdammten Buch verbracht habt. Und jetzt entschuldigt ihr mich bitte, ich habe eine Verabredung mit dem Vollmond!" Damit stand Remus auf und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen.

„Remus warte", rief Harry ihm hinterher. „Du bist kein Werwolf mehr, das hab ich dir doch gesagt." Doch der Angesprochene stürmte wortlos hinaus, ließ die Türen mit ungeheuerer Kraft hinter sich zuschlagen und schon waren die beiden Freunde mit einer tobenden Madam Pince allein.

„Man, der ist ganz schön sauer", sagte Harry und steckte resignierend die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Aber wenigstens hat er seine Zauberkraft nicht verloren."

„Nein, hat er nicht", stellte Hermine fest und sah verwundert auf die beiden schweren, nun geschlossenen Türen. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab benutzt!"

oooOOOooo

Darüber dachte Harry unter anderem nach, während er sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte machte. Seit Snapes Tod vor fast sieben Jahren, war niemand mehr da gewesen um den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Seit dem hatte Remus sich regelmäßig mit allen möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Hütte verschanzt. Die Verwandlungen wurden für ihn mit zunehmendem Alter immer schmerzvoller, bis sie schließlich zum Tod geführt haben. Hätten, verbesserte sich Harry. Als er durch den Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide in das innere der Hütte gelang, klopfte er kräftig gegen die verschlossene Tür. Als sich nichts rührte, wiederholte er diese Prozedur noch einige male.

„Remus, mach auf! Bitte."

Durchs Fenster neben ihm konnte er den vollen Mond sehen. Es war vollkommen still in dem Haus, aber Harry kam sein eigener rasender Herzschlag ungemein laut vor. Dabei war er sich absolut sicher, das nichts passiere würde. Oder?

War der letzte Vollmond nur ein Aussetzer gewesen? War es vielleicht doch nur ein anatomisches Wunder, wie Remus gesagt hatte? Hatte er sich deshalb so sehr in diese Elbensache gestürzt, weil er den Gedanken nicht ertragen könnte, Remus noch einmal zu verlieren?

Plötzlich hörte er von drinnen ein lautes Krachen, Holz zersplitterte, dann ein gequälter Schrei.

„Nein, bitte nicht", keuchte Harry und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Tür aufzubringen. Ihm war es egal, dass vielleicht ein Werwolf dahinter war. Alles was er wollte war zu Remus zu kommen. Endlich gab die Tür nach und er stürmte in das Zimmer. Das erste was er sah, waren umgestürzte Möbel, allerdings sahen sie nicht aus, als ob sie einem Werwolf zum Opfer gefallen wären. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, den Zauberstab festumklammert. Dann bemerkte er etwas in der kleinen dunklen Nische vor ihm. Vorsichtig trat er Näher und sah…

„Oh bei Merlin. Remus." Harry stürzte neben den Mann, der schluchzend am Boden kauerte und zog ihn in seine Arme. Remus krallte sich in sein Hemd und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Remus? Remus beruhig dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung, es wird alles gut."

„Harry..? Harry…es ist…ist nichts passiert…nichts!" Remus gehauchte Worte kamen keuchend und stoßweise.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!" Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihm die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen hinabrannen. Remus ganzer Körper bebte immer noch, aber nicht vor Schmerz oder Trauer wie Harry jetzt bemerkte.

„Sag mal lachst du?" fragte Harry und wusste selbst nicht ob er weinte oder lachte.

Remus nickte nur und lachte diesmal laut auf. Er umarmte Harry stürmisch und beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen zu Boden. Auch Remus rannen Tränen über das ganze Gesicht und er hielt Harry einfach nur fest. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er sich wieder verwandeln würde, einfach weil es fast sein ganzes Leben so gewesen war. Das es jetzt aufhören sollte hatte er nicht glauben wollen, er wollte nicht hoffen, nur um dann wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Er rückte etwas von Harry weg und sah diesen stumm an. Aus Harrys Augen liefen immer noch die Tränen, wie bei ihm selbst und Remus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und berührte Harrys Wange um sie ihm wegzuwischen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, hier bei Harry zu sein, ihn zu berühren, ihm Nahe zu sein. So Richtig und Vertraut. Als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre. Wenn er sich nur ein kleines Stückchen vorlehnen würde, er wusste plötzlich genau wie Harry schmecken würde, nur ein kleines Stück….

Remus keuchte erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken auf. Verdammt, das war immer noch Harry, der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Nein, daran durfte er noch nicht einmal denken. Wie kam er nur darauf, Harry küssen zu wollen? Der Junge war immerhin gut zwanzig Jahre jünger als er. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte er aufzustehen, Harry kam ihm helfend entgegen.

Der wusste gar nicht, was mit Remus plötzlich geschehen war. Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich auf einmal blankes Entsetzen festgesetzt. Diese klaren braunen Augen hatten ihn so intensiv angesehen, dass er sich in dem Blick verloren hatte. Noch niemand hatte ihn jemals so angesehen. So voller...Begehren? Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt Remus würde sich vorlehnen und ihn küssen. Was ihn daran mehr erschreckte war die Tatsache, das er es zugelassen, es gewollt hätte. er konnte sich genau vorstellen wie es gewesen wäre. Allein der Gedanken daran, brachte seinen kompletten Körper zum glühen. Er hatte noch nie Interesse an Männern gehabt, geschweige den die Idee einen zu Küssen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten zurück zum Schloss. Es sei den du willst die Nacht hier verbringen?" Harry versuchte, sich seine innere Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen, hatte aber das Gefühl, das ihm dies kläglich misslang.

„Ja, ich glaube das wird das Beste sein. Ich bin nur noch etwas durcheinander. Ich kann es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben." Wie hypnotisiert starrte Remus den vollen Mond an, bis Harry ihn sanft mit sich zog und sich beide auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen Hermine entgegen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie Remus bemerkte.

„Zum Glück, es geht euch gut. Ist vielleicht doch nicht schlecht, manchmal auf Harry zu hören", rief sie ihnen schon von weitem entgegen.

Sie ließ die beiden jedoch gar nicht erst Antworten sondern redete gleich weiter.

„Hört mal, ihr seit vorhin so schnell verschwunden, das ich euch die andere Neuigkeit die ich hatte, gar nicht erzählen konnte." Dabei winkte sie mit einer anderen alten Zeitung in ihrer Hand. Sie schlug die passende Seite auf und deutete auf ein Foto, auf dem ein große Menschenmenge zu sehen war. Jedoch stach ein Mann deutlich hervor. Er trug einen altmodischen Anzug und stand mit vielen anderen schwarzgekleideten Menschen vor einem Grab. Er hatte eine gewisse Art, einen gewissen Charme an sich, der ihn deutlich von den anderen abhob. Und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich, wie bei keinem sonst, eine unvorstellbare Trauer wieder. Dieser Mann hatte etwas sehr wichtiges in seinem Leben verloren.

„Aber das ist…das ist…er sieht aus wie Sirius!", rief Harry erschrocken und riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Genau! Die Zeitung ist aus dem Jahr 1933. Das Foto zeigt das Begräbnis von Nathaniel Fraser und noch einigen anderen, die bei dem Brandunglück ums Leben kamen. Wie gesagt, ich hab ein bisschen recherchiert und bin dann ebenfalls auf diesen Artikel gestoßen.

Ziemlich großer Zufall, findet ihr nicht? Zwei Männer aus den dreißiger Jahren, die Sirius und Remus zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen."

„Du glaubst also, dass Sirius ebenfalls ein Elb gewesen ist?" Harry sah die junge Frau hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher!"

**TBC**

XxXxXxX

_1Das Simarillion: Buch über die Geschichte und Entstehung Mittelerdes_

_2Die Valar: Die 14 Valar sind die mächtigsten Wesen und erschaffen durch Eru, den Einen. Sie erschufen durch ihre Musik die Welt._

_3Manwe: Höchster der Valar und ihr König. Er wird oft als „Herr der Winde" bezeichnet, seine Elemente sind die Luft, der Wind und die Wolken. Die Adler und alle anderen Vögel sind ihm heilig._

_4Yavanna: Eine der Valar „Spenderin der Früchte"_

_5Varda die Himmelskönigin: Mit ihrem Gemahl Manwe regiert sie über die Welt_

XxXxXxX

**So das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht gibt es ja unter euch auch ein paar stille Leser, die Lust haben mir ein Review zu schreiben. Das es sie gibt, weiß ich ganz genau, also nehmt euch in acht…Ha HA!**

**Ein wichtiger Charakter wird übrigens noch dazu kommen, dann ist meine Palette an Elben voll. Ihr könnt ja mal raten wer? Dürfte ja nicht mehr allzu schwierig sein oder?**

**Ich hoffe auch für die Nicht-Herr der Ringe Fans unter euch, dass das Kapitel verständlich war und die Erklärungen am Schluss etwas geholfen haben. Schreibt mir doch einfach ob es zuviel für euch war oder ok.**

**An meine Reviewer:**

**Imobilus: Hallo hoffentlich bist du nicht zu sehr verwirrt, andererseits ist ein bisschen Verwirrung manchmal auch ganz gut ;) Remus ist ein Elb, Draco und Sirius auch. Richtig. Und Thranduil ist Dracos elbischer Vater und ist nicht Lucius. Der wurde aus Kostengründen wegrationalisiert. Heißt er hat den Krieg nicht überlebt. Alles andere wird in den nächsten Kapiteln erklärt.**

**Rowena: Hihi süchtig ist immer gut. Schön das sie dir gefällt und vielen dank für dein review**

Also vielen Dank an euch

Eure Kayla


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Nachdem Draco Malfoy die Appartementtür geöffnet hatte, traf ihn der Schock bis ins Mark. Er sah sich plötzlich seiner Vergangenheit direkt gegenüber. Obwohl die schwarzen Haare kürzer als früher, die Haut nicht mehr blass und die rauchgrauen Augen lebendiger als je zuvor strahlten, gab es keinen Zweifel, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Black?"

„Malfoy?"

Black hatte ihn also ebenfalls erkannt! Warum zum Teufel hatte sein Vater ihn nicht vorgewarnt? Ihn dieser Situation so schonungslos ausgeliefert?

„Draco, mein Junge, warum lässt du Mr. Cavanagh nicht endlich eintreten?" Die Stimme Thranduils schallte nur von weit her zu ihm hindurch und wortlos trat er zur Seite um Black einzulassen. Dem war der Schrecken ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben, was Draco einerseits eine gewisse Schadenfreude bereitete und ihm andererseits bestätigte, dass der Mann ebenfalls nicht in dieses kleine Spiel eingeweiht gewesen war. Oder sollte er wohl lieber Elb sagen? Denn nichts anderes konnte Sirius Black sein, wenn er eine Privataudienz bei seinem Vater hatte. Gott bewahre, am Ende tauchte noch Potter auf? Nein, nein! Nur nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen. Einer von den verfluchten Gryffindors war genug.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Thranduil um den Gast gekümmert und bald saßen alle drei vor dem gemütlichen Kamin, mit einem Glas Brandy in der Hand.

Draco und Sirius musterten sich schweigend und eine Zeitlang hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass vor ihm Draco Malfoy – Sohn von Todesser Nr. 1 Lucius Malfoy – saß. Warum war er hier? Natürlich, offensichtlich war auch Malfoy einer von ihnen, aber wieso hier? Beim König selbst? Zwar waren nicht mehr viele Elben übrig und in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut, aber die Hierarchie unter ihnen wurde trotzdem eingehalten. Und Thranduil war, neben seinem Herrn, das höchste Mitglied der Eldar, die noch hier auf der Erde verweilten. Das hatte er schnell gelernt nachdem er 'zurückgekehrt' war.

Oder sollte Malfoy gar…? Nein! Unmöglich! Er konnte doch keinesfalls des Königs Sohn sein? Aber die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden war doch unbestreitbar da. Er selbst hatte damals zu dem jungen Prinzen Damenion nie großen Kontakt gehabt. Wenn er mit seinem Herrn zu Gast im Düsterwald gewesen war, wurden sie immer von Thranduil persönlich oder seinem ältesten Sohn, Kronprinz Legolas empfangen. Den jüngeren Sohn hatten sie kaum gesehen. Konnte also Malfoy wirklich Damenion sein?

Thranduil räusperte sich nun und sagte: „ Rhovan, oder ist es dir lieber wenn ich dich Sirius nenne…?"

„Sirius ist in Ordnung Herr, " entgegnete Sirius und fragte sich gleichzeitig wann es gewesen war, das er das letzte Mal bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt wurde. Bei dem Namen den ihm die Valar gegeben hatten. Er hatte seinen jetzigen Tarnnamen mit Absicht so gewählt, da er seinem eigenen Namen so ähnlich klang. Es hatte ihm sehr geholfen, wieder zu sich selbst zurückzufinden. Aber jetzt würde er wieder Sirius sein, wenn schon ein Malfoy vor ihm saß.

„Gut. Und nenn mich bitte Thranduil", fügte der ehemalige König mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Ich habe dich hergebeten, weil ich gehofft habe, dass du uns etwas über den Verbleib unseres hohen Herrn sagen kannst. Du hattest schon immer eine starke Verbindung zu ihm und die Zeiten für uns Elben werden Schwieriger. Wir brauchen ihn."

Sirius hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und doch fürchtete er sich davor. Er wollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, alle alten zelte abrechen. Dafür hatte er sich vor sieben Jahren entschieden. Und jetzt bat ihn dieser kühle blonde Elb vor ihm, alles noch einmal aufzuwühlen.

„Ich kann mir denken wo er ist. Nachdem meine Erinnerungen langsam zurückgekehrt sind, ist mir die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen aufgefallen. Aber ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob er noch lebt."

„Nun wenn er gestorben wäre, wäre das für uns nur all zu nützlich. Immerhin würde er dann in seine alte Form zurückfinden. Wie du und Draco auch." Thranduil erhob sich nun und stelle sein leeres Glas auf den alten Mahagonitisch vor ihm. Er sah eindringlich zu Sirius.

„Ich möchte das du ihn findest, Sirius. Es wird für ihn am einfachsten sein all diese Dinge von einer bekannten Person erfährt."

„Das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen Thranduil. Er wird mich hassen, wenn er merkt das ich noch am Leben bin und mich all die Jahre nicht gemeldet habe."

„Wie müssen alle einmal über unseren Schatten springen. Ich habe dich für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt und du wirst sie ausführen. Draco wird dir dabei zur Hand gehen. Ihr entschuldigt mich nun. Ich habe morgen einen langen Tag vor mir. Gute Nacht."

Sirius starrte Thranduil fassungslos hinterher, als dieser das Wohnzimmer verließ. Allerdings nicht so fassungslos wie Draco. Hatte ihm sein Vater gerade ernsthaft gebeten zurück nach England zu kehren?

„Großartig. Wirklich großartig. Der hat sich ja kein bisschen verändert." Sirius sprang wütend aus seinem Sessel und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„Und natürlich muss er mir auch noch sich als Wachhund auf den Hals hetzen! Wirklich Großartig."

„Moment mal. Immerhin habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht darum gebeten mit dir nach Lupin zu suchen. Ich habe weitaus besseres zu tun." Beide starrten sich grimmig an und Sirius wollte schon zu einer neuen Tirade ansetzen, als er hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete und ein kleiner verwuschelter brauner Haarschopf dahinter auftauchte. Mit offenem Mund verfolgte Sirius, wie der kleine junge, mit nackten Füßen und einem viel zu großen Schlafanzug auf Draco zutapste und sich von diesem hochheben ließ.

„Ich kann nicht schlaffen, Daddy, jemand hat so laut rumgeschrieen." Dabei blickte Ian mit seinen großen grauen Augen, verstohlen auf Sirius, der sich plötzlich etwas schuldig fühlte. Aber Moment mal. Was hatte der kleine gerade gesagt?

„Das ist dein…dein…das ist doch.." stammelte Sirius fassungslos. Dieser süße Fratz sollte das Kind von Draco Malfoy sein? Von diesem Idioten? Der war doch selber noch ein Kind!

„Mein Sohn ganz richtig. Ian das ist Mr. Cavanagh. Sag ihm guten Tag," forderte Draco seinen Sohn auf.

„Tag," sagte der kleine Junge, etwas eingeschüchtert von dem großen Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, der ihn immer noch eingehend musterte. Ian fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler und rutschte unruhig auf dem Schoss seines Vaters umher. Der hob ihn nun ganz auf die Arme und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer.

„Bin gleich wieder da," sagte er an Sirius gewandt. Dieser nickte nur und ließ sich völlig geschockt in seinen Sessel sinken.

oooOOOooo

Einige hundert Kilometer von New York entfernt versuchte Preston Davis seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als Privatdetektiv sollte man gegenüber einem Klienten niemals Nervosität zeigen, jedoch war dieser Klient eine ganz andere Sache. Mehr als einmal in den letzten Monaten wünschte sich Preston, er hätte sich niemals auf diesen Auftrag eingelassen. Auf diesen Mann eingelassen. Norui. So wurde er von allen nur genannt. Ein exotischer Name für einen exotischen Mann. Preston sah sich selbst als gutaussehend, groß schlank, blond, wenn er etwas wollte hatte er es immer bekommen. In seinem Beruf war er ein aufsteigender Stern, wie er fand und von seiner Vergangenheit, dem Leben in einem Wohnwagenpark und einer Alkoholikerin als Mutter hatte er sich ein für allemal gelöst. Er war zu höherem bestimmt und als Mr. Norui bei ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich am Ziel seiner Träume gesehen. Ängstlich starrte er auf die große Eichentür, hinter der das Büro von Mr. Norui lag. Er musste heute keine Angst haben, sagte sich Preston immer wieder. Er konnte heute Ergebnisse vorzeigen, die seinen Boss sicher freuen würden. Denn dieser verzieh Fehler nicht so leicht, wie er gemerkt hatte. Unbewusst rieb er sich eine seiner lädierten Rippen, die von dem letzten Treffen mit Noruis Schlägern herrührten. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Das war das Zeichen, das er eintreten konnte.

Preston betrat das geräumige Büro. Ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch stand vor einer breiten Fensterfront. Norui stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sein unverwechselbares Feuerrotes Haar floss in langen Wellen seinen Rücken hinab. Preston zuckte etwas zusammen als sein Boss sich zu ihm drehte und ihn mit kalten blauen Augen anblickte. Das Gesicht war jung und schön, die vollen Lippen rot und geschmeidig und manchmal wiesen sie sogar ein Lächeln auf. Doch nicht heute.

„Setzten sie sich, Preston," wies ihn die dunkle, samtene Stimme an. Ja diese Stimme konnte dir die Sterne vom Himmel versprechen oder dich im gleichen Atemzug fertig machen.

„Nun, was haben sie mir zu berichten?" Fragte Norui gelassen und ließ sich in seinen großen schwarzen Stuhl sinken.

„Ich…äh…ich habe wie sie es wollten, die Frasers beschattet und Brian Fraser hat in der letzten Zeit großes Interesse an einem der Mitarbeiter der Hotelkette gezeigt. Er entspricht ihren Beschreibungen von Zielperson Nr. 2." Hastig kramte Preston in seiner Mappe nach einigen Fotos und schob sie über den Schreibtisch. Norui betrachtete sie scheinbar gelassen, aber Preston bemerkte ein Funkeln in den Augen, das er zuletzt an ihm sah, als er ihm die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Auftauchen von Frasers Sohn brachte. Nein diesmal täuschte er sich nicht, die Augen leuchteten rot auf. Prestons Handflächen wurden feucht. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht hier. Er blickte verstohlen in eine Ecke hinter Norui, wo er wie vermutet dessen engsten Vertrauten und Geschäftspartner vermutete. Preston wusste nicht wer der Mann war oder wie er hieß, er wusste nur dass dieser für seine gebrochenen Rippen verantwortlich war. Auch er hatte das charakteristische rote Haar und war immer ein Schatten Noruis.

Norui löste nun seinen Blick von den Fotos. Sein Gesicht war seltsam verzerrt und Preston wusste das er mit einem Wutanfall kämpfte. Das war sehr schlecht.

„Rhovan", zischte Norui und ließ seine Faust krachend auf den Tisch niederschlagen. Preston fuhr erschrocken zusammen und fühlte sich plötzlich magisch von den Augen Noruis angezogen. Oh Gott, diese Augen! Sie waren feuerrot, wie flüssige Lava. Der ganze Mann bestand auf einmal nur aus Feuer. Die Haare waren züngelnde Flammen und plötzlich überkam ihn dieser grauenhafte Schmerz. Es brannte, brannte so sehr.

Norui sah den sich windenden Mann vor sich liegen und weidete sich an dessen Schmerz. Die Schreie verklangen, bis von Preston nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig war.

„Wirklich Norui, musste das sein? Er war gut, wir hätten noch mehr Informationen von ihm bekommen können," gab der Mann hinter Norui so gelassen von sich, als würde er über das Wetter reden und hätte eben nicht gesehen, das ein Mann lebendig vor seinen Augen verbrannte.

„Er hat mich gelangweilt und der Anblick Rhovans hat mich so wütend gemacht. Wir brauchen nichts mehr zu wissen, verstehst du nicht? Rhovan ist zurück und damit auch er."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Narthan du Narr. Kein Diener ohne Meister! Die Valar hätten Rhovan nicht zurückgeschickt, wenn sein Herr nicht ebenfalls zurückgekehrt wäre. Er ist einer der Maiar, ein Diener der Valar und somit nie von seinem Herrn getrennt. Verdammt. Mein Feuer hätte sie nicht nach Mandos Hallen bringen dürfen, sondern in die Abgründe der Tiefsten Hölle."

Narthan betrachtete nachdenklich die Fotos bis er plötzlich ein grimmiges Lachen ausstieß.

„Hast du dir diese Bilder und Notizen schon einmal genau angesehen. Der gute Preston war doch fleißiger als wir dachten."

Norui sah ihn abwertend an, sein Haar loderte immer noch wie pures Feuer und die Augen waren eine leuchtend rote Masse.

„Hier dieses Foto zeigt Rowan Cavanagh mit Thranduil. Preston hat noch etwas weiter über diesen Mann geforscht und eine gravierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem entflohenen Mörder festgestellt. Sirius Black! Und dieser Black hier…" er deutete auf ein zweites Foto, „…ist wie du feststellen kannst ebenfalls Rhovan, nur ganz unumstößlich ein Mensch."

„Ein Mensch?"

„Ein Mensch! Ich vermute, der gute Mandos hat sie alle als Menschen zurückgeschickt. Einschließlich seinen Neffen Aurel! Verstehst du nicht? Aurel ist ein Mensch und hat somit…"

„…keine seiner Alten Kräfte. Was uns natürlich sehr zu Hilfe kommen würde. Das macht es für mich leichter ihn ein für allemal umzubringen. Aber Rhovan ist wieder ein Elb! Was wenn Aurel sich ebenfalls zurückverwandelt hat?"

„Dann hat er sicher noch nicht in seine alte Form zurückgefunden und wenn doch? Hast du noch nie daran gedacht das er der Einzige ist der uns zurückbringen kann? Stell dir nur vor, wir beide wieder zurück in Valinor, mit Manwes Sohn in unserer Gewalt."

„Der Spiegel!"

„Ganz genau, nur Aurel weiß wo er sich befindet und nur er kann ihn benutzen."

„Narthan, manchmal bist du doch zu etwas nütze." Noruis Gestalt nahm nun wieder menschliche Formen an und bei dem Gedanken seinen verhassten Widersacher bald in seiner Gewalt zu haben bekam er sofort wieder gute Laune. Aurel würde sich noch wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Ja er würde seine Rache bekommen. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, sein erster versuch war Fehlgeschlagen, aber der zweite würde gelingen. Nicht nur die Elben und ein Valar hatten die Zeit überdauert. Nein, auch nach Morgoths und Saurons Fall waren er und Narthan als einzige der Feuerdämonen übrig geblieben. Die Balrogs.

oooOOOooo

Sirius erwachte durch etwas nasses, schleimiges das an seiner Nase kitzelte. Die süße Rothaarige die er vor seiner Abreise in Tokio vernascht hatte war es sicher nicht, den er war ja…wo war er denn noch mal? Ach ja New York! Nachdem Draco seinen Jungen-gott hoffentlich hatte er das nur geträumt- ins Bett brachte, hatte er sich ein, zwei, sechs Whiskeys gegönnt und dann…? Ja was dann? Und wieso tat sein Rücken so weh? Wäh schon wieder dieses Nasse etwas.

„Wau!"

Sirius schnelle in die Höhe und bemerkte gerade noch den kleinen Retriver Welpen, der von seinem Bauch segelte. Woher zum Teufel kam der Hund? Und wieso hockte Malfoys Junge frechgrinsend neben ihm. Dieses Grinsen kannte er nur zu gut.

„Was…," krächzte er, „…was macht ihr beiden in meinem Zimmer?"

„Du liegst in unserem Wohnzimmer!" gab Ian entrüstet zurück. „Dad hat gesagt ich soll dich schlafen lassen, aber ich kann echt nichts dafür dass Hank dich abgeschleckt hat."

„Hank?"

„Ja guck mein Hund." Ian hob den kleinen Welpen vom Boden und hielt ihn Sirius vors Gesicht. Hank hechelte fröhlich und sabberte Sirius Hemd voll.

„Dad hat ihn mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich bin nämlich Vor-Vor-Vor-Vor-Vor-Vor-Vor-Gestern sechs Jahre alt geworden." Er setzte Hank ganz in Sirius Schoß ab und hielt ihm sechs Finger vors Gesicht. Dabei grinste er stolz und offenbarte dem Mann einige Zahnlücken. Sirius musste gegen seinen Willen auch grinsen. Und das sollte ein Malfoy sein?

„Wo ist den deine Mum?" fragte Sirius. Es interessierte ihn ja schon, mit wem Draco zusammen war. Doch plötzlich verschwand das grinsen auf Ians Gesicht.

„Weiß nicht? Hab sie noch nie gesehen. Dad mag nicht so gern drüber reden," flüsterte er und Sirius tat es ihm gleichen Augenblick leid, das er gefragt hatte. So ein kleiner Junge sollte nicht traurig sein. Ohne es zu wollen hatte er Ian und seinen komischen Hund schon ins Herz geschlossen.

„Ian ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst Mr. Cavanagh schlafen lassen." Draco blickte seinen Sohn streng an.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Hank war schuld."

„In letzter Zeit ist wohl immer Hank schuld, was?" Aber er konnte sich ein Lachen nichts verkneifen. „Grandpa wartet draußen, dann könnt ihr ein wenig spazieren gehen."

„Au ja. Wiedersehen Mr. Cav..Cav…"

„Sag einfach Sirius."

Ian nickte stürmisch und schnappte sich Hank von Sirius Schoß um nach draußen zu gehen.

„Du und Hank habt ja schon richtig Freundschaft geschlossen," sagte Draco mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Sirius zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Was mache ich überhaupt hier?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Als ich gestern zurückkam hast du geschlafen wie ein Stein. Nachdem du die halbe Whiskeyflasche gelehrt hast. Da dachte ich, ich lass dich einfach mal hier."

„Wie großzügig von dir," sagte Sirius, sichtlich genervt. „Was ist mir Ians Mutter passiert?"

Er merkte wie diese Frage Draco aus dem Konzept brachte. Der junge Elb setzte sich Sirius gegenüber und sagte: „Es geht dich eigentlich einen Dreck an, aber mit ihr ist gar nichts passiert. Ich habe Clarise hier im Hotel kennen gelernt, sie hat am Empfang gearbeitet. Ich war von meiner Rückkehr' noch etwas verwirrt und wir haben uns gut verstanden. Sie ist schwanger geworden, Ian kam zur Welt und dann hat sie sich mit dem erstbesten aus dem Staub gemacht und das Baby zurückgelassen. Und dafür werde ich sie bis an mein Lebensende hassen und wie du weißt kann das noch sehr lange dauern. Nicht wegen mir, aber sie hat Ian die Mutter genommen. Sie hat ihm ihre Liebe verwehrt und ich weiß dass ihn das sehr belastet. Wie soll es einem sechsjährigen auch schon anders gehen. Sie hat nie wieder etwas von sich hören lassen. Keine Anrufe, keine Karten zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag. Sie hat ihn einfach aus ihrem Leben gestrichen. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?"

Sofort merkte Draco das er zuviel gesagt hatte. Aber er konnte den Schmerz plötzlich nicht mehr unterdrücken und es tat gut darüber zu reden. Er war verletzt gewesen als Clarise ihn verlassen hatte, aber er hatte sie nie geliebt, sie war für ihn ein nettes Spielzeug gewesen, genau wie er es für sie gewesen war. Mit einem Baby hatte sie nichts anfangen können, also war sie gegangen. Aber er hatte dieses kleine wundervolle Wesen sofort ihn sein Herz geschlossen, auch wenn es am Anfang nicht leicht gewesen war. Es brach ihm nur jedes Mal schier das Herz, wenn Ian von anderen Kindern mit ihren Müttern erzählte und er fragte warum den er keine hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht belügen, also ging er diesen Fragen meist aus dem Weg. Er tat wirklich alles um Ian eine schöne Kindheit zu geben, aber er wusste dass es eben manchmal nicht reichte.

Sirius bemerkte an Draco auf einmal eine Seite, die er noch nie an ihm zusehen bekommen hatte. Der Junge war zu einem Mann gereift, ein Mann mit einem kleinen Sohn den er abgöttisch liebte. Er machte sich Sorgen und fühlte mit und das war so völlig Untypisch für einen Malfoy. Und er konnte auch den kleinen Jungen verstehen, er selbst hatte eine Mutter die ihn nie geliebt hatte.

Draco stand nun auf und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. Vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte: „Wir werden in drei Tagen nach England fliegen, halt dich also bereit." Dann war er verschwunden und Sirius konnte nur noch eins denken:

Fliegen? Nicht schon wieder.

TBC

XxXxXxX

1Norui: Ist eigentlich gar kein Name sondern ein Adjektiv und bedeutet _feurig_ auf Sindarin (Sprache der Elben) Aber als Name macht es sich noch auch ganz gut, oder?

2Maiar: Zusammen mit den Valar sind sie die Ainur. An Kräften sind sie den Valar unterlegen, man bezeichnet sie auch als Diener der Valar. Die Maiar sind den Valar zahlenmäßig allerdings überlegen. Zu ihren Vertretern gehören u.a. Sauron, die Istari (Saruman, Gandalf..), die Balrogs und die großen Adler.

3Morgoth: War einer der mächtigsten Valar, der Bruder Manwes. Er hieß einst Melkor doch diesen Namen spricht niemand mehr aus, er brachte das Böse und das Feuer in die Welt, sein Maiar war Sauron.

4Sauron: Diener Morgoths, er ließ die Ringe der Macht anfertigen, für sich selbst schuf er den Einen Ring und erhob sich so zum Herrn Der Ringe.

5Balrog: Ein Feuerdämon ,erschaffen von Morgoth. Er ist Schatten Feuer und, in dessen Mitte sich ein menschenähnlicher dunkler Umriss abzeichnet. Als Waffe benutzten sie eine Flammenähnliche Klinge oder eine Peitsche aus Feuer.

XxXxXxX

Vielen Dank an:

Imobilus: Oh je ich hab dich schon wieder verwirrt? Hihi…Deine Frage kann ich dir aber noch nicht beantworten, es hat aber schon alles seine Richtigkeit so. ja den Spruch mit Lucius fand ich auch lustig. Ich mag ihn eigentlich in fanfictions, aber bei mir muss er irgendwie immer als der Böse auftreten, selbst wenn ich mir vornehme, ‚jetzt bist du mal nett zu ihm' klappt es nie.

Tolotos: es freut mich dass die Geschichte auch bei nicht-Herr der Ringe Fans ankommt. Ich hab für meinen Teil beim ersten mal lesen der Trilogie auch die Nase gerümpft, aber irgendwie hab ich mich dran gewöhnt, weil mich einfach auch das ganze drum herum interessiert hat. Remus und Harry zusammen find ich auch super, weiß gar nicht warum ich dafür so ein Faible hab. Übrigens Legolas ist es nicht, den hab ich wie Lucius Malfoy auch wegrationalisiert.

Pandoradoggis: Ich hab glaub einen Hang zu merkwürdigen Geschichten, aber es freut mich das du weitergelesen hast. Vielen dank auf jeden fall für dein Lob und ich hoffe das dir das nächste Kapitel ebenso gut gefallen hat.

**An alle nochmal ein großes Dankeschön, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig weiter Reviews :) Vielleicht kann ich ja auch an ein paar appelieren, die noch nicht geschrieben haben, eure Meinung ist mir wirklich wichtig.**

**P.S Helfen euch die Erklärungen eigentlich weiter oder sind sie zu kompliziert?**

LG Eure Kayla


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Das Erste was er wahrnahm, war ein modriger Geruch und die beißende Kälte, die ihn umgab. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, wollte am liebsten nie mehr aufwachen, doch dann zwang er sich, sich einem neuen Tag zu stellen. Wo war er hier noch gleich? Ach ja, dieses Ratenloch, dass der Vermieter Wohnung schimpfte, die nur aus einem Zimmer, einer kleinen Kochnische, einem Tisch und keinem Stuhl bestand. Das Wasser aus den Leitungen war braun und die Heizung hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie funktioniert. Mühsam setzte er sich auf, immer darauf gefasst, dass das kleine Feldbett sofort zusammenklappen würde.

Gott, wie war er nur hierher geraten? In dem Jahr, seit er wieder zurück war, hatte er sich mehr schlecht als recht durchs Leben geschlagen, verfolgt von alten und neuen Erinnerungen. Und von Schuldgefühlen. Für die Taten die er in seinem alten Leben begangen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, er galt als tot. Er war tot gewesen!

Ja Severus Snape war gestorben. Als Verräter, als Mörder, als Mann der Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Daran würden sich die Leute erinnern und dafür würden sie ihn bis ans Ende der Zeit hassen. Wenn er noch Severus Snape gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihm das wohl alles herzlich egal gewesen. Aber jetzt, in diesem Körper, mit all den Erinnerungen die ihn zerfraßen war er nur von einer Hölle in die Nächste geraten. Warum hatten sie ihn zurückgeschickt? Warum sollte er noch mehr leiden? Allein unter Menschen, die ihm so fremd waren, obwohl er drei Jahrzehnte in einem menschlichen Körper gelebt hatte. Hatten sie ihn nicht genug gestraft, ihn nicht alle Qualen durchleiden lassen, die er anderen Wesen zugefügt hatte? Ein Elb quälte nicht, er verletzte keine Unschuldigen, dafür dass er diesen Leitsatz gebrochen hatte, musste er bitter bezahlen. Er hatte gedacht, nachdem er nach sechs Jahre, eine vergleichbar geringe Zeit in elbischem Maße, aus Mandos Hallen entlassen worden war, dass er endlich Frieden finden würde. Doch sie hatten ihn zurückgeschickt. In diese Welt, in der er sich nicht auskannte, nicht wusste wie er überleben sollte.

Voller verzweifelter Gedanken stand er auf und versuchte so gut es ging den Alltag zu meistern. Das Frühstück, dass er zu sich nahm war mehr als ärmlich, aber dank seines neuen Körpers konnte er längere Zeit mit wenig Essen und Schlaf auskommen. Gedankenverloren blickte er aus dem Fenster. Der Tag neigte sich schon dem Ende entgegen. In der verschmutzten Glasscheibe konnte er sein Spiegelbild sehen. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihm offen über den Rücken und versteckte die spitzen Ohren. Nur darum hatte er es noch nicht abgeschnitten. Er wusste, dass tief in ihm noch viel Magie steckte, doch noch konnte er sie nicht benutzen. Ein Zauberstab wäre hilfreich gewesen, aber sein Alter war zerstört und einen Neuen konnte er sich nicht besorgen. Erstens hatte er kein Geld. An sein Gold in Gringotts würde er nicht herankommen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das Gold Mangels Erben wohl an das Ministerium fiel. Zweitens war da die Schwierigkeit überhaupt nach England zu kommen. Wie er nämlich nach seinem Wiedererwachen festgestellt hatte, befand er sich keineswegs noch in Großbritannien sondern in den USA.

Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Aber sicher nicht für ihn und noch viele Andere, die von der Gesellschaft gemieden wurden, weil sie einfach nicht hineinpassten. Nachdem er sein Essen beendet hatte, wurde es für ihn Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu seiner derzeitigen Arbeit in den Docks von New York zu machen. Es war das Einzige, was er hatte bekommen können, ohne Papiere, ohne Ausweis, ohne Identität. Hier fragte man nicht groß, woher einer kam solange er nur hart arbeiten konnte. Und als Severus wie jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht hinein Fisch, Eisblöcke und noch vieles mehr von den Schiffen in die großen Transporter lud, fragte er sich ob er es jemals schaffen würde aus dieser neuen Hölle zu entfliehen?

oooOOOooo

Remus betrachtete schweigend die Landschaft, die vor ihm nur so dahin zu fliegen schien. Harrys neuer Sportflitzer war ja wirklich ganz nett, aber musste der Junge unbedingt so rasen? Seit sie Hogwarts vor knapp 3 Stunden verlassen hatten, schien der Fuß von Harry am Gas festzukleben. Remus versuchte sich unbemerkt etwas fester am Sitz festzuhalten. Der schwarze Aston Martin war eines von vielen Träumen gewesen, die Harry sich nach dem Krieg erfüllt hatte, wohl auch um sich und den anderen zu beweisen, dass auch er nur ein ganz normaler junger Mann, mit normalen Bedürfnissen war. Seit sie jedoch herausgefunden hatten, dass Sirius womöglich noch Leben könnte, war ein ungeahnter Ruck durch den Jungen gegangen und unaufhaltsam war er nur noch von einem Wunsch getrieben: Sirius zu finden!

Er hatte seinen Job als Auror endgültig an den Nagel gehängt und sie hatten alles was auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Mann auf dem Foto, der Sirius so ähnlich sah und den beiden Frasers zu tun hatte durchgegraben.

Remus selbst wusste nicht genau was er von dieser Sache halten sollte. Er war bereit zu glauben, dass er wirklich ein Elb sein könnte, aber dieser unglaubliche Zufall, dass es Sirius ebenso ergangen sein sollte? Und anders als Harry hatte sich ihm noch eine weitere Frage aufgedrängt. Wenn Sirius tatsächlich noch am Leben war, wieso hatte er sich dann kein einziges Mal gemeldet? Kein Lebenszeichen, gar nichts!

Er wusste, zu gegebener Zeit würde genau diese Frage Harry ebenfalls beschäftigen und falls es sich als wahr herausstellen sollte, würde die Antwort weitaus schlimmeren Schaden in dem Jungen anrichten als Sirius Tod selbst. Davor hatte Remus Angst. Er wollte in diesen klaren grünen Augen nicht noch einmal diese Leere und Verzweiflung sehen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Harry, der entspannt am Lenkrad saß. Dass schwarze Haar zerzaust wie immer und die Wangen vom Wind gerötet. Um die Lippen spielte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen dass Harry noch einmal so verletzt wurde. Auch nicht von Sirius!

Mit diesem Gedanken tief in sich, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und ein sanfter Schleier umwölkte seine Augen. Er schlief ein.

_Es war noch früh am Morgen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen zum Vorschein und die Luft war kühl und frisch. Von dem kleinen Balkon auf dem er stand, konnte er das Treiben auf den Straßen Minas Tiriths beobachten. Er spürte starke Arme die ihn von hinten umschlangen und ein warmer Körper der sich an ihn schmiegte._

_„Warum kommst du nicht wieder ins Bett, Aurel? Der Tag ist noch jung und uns wird heute Mittag noch genug Arbeit erwarten."_

_„Ich finde keinen Schlaf. Zu viele Dinge durchwandern meine Gedanken. Der König ist tot und die Letzen der Gefährten werden Mittelerde verlassen, wie viele der Elben auch."_

_„Einige bleiben."_

_„Und ich wünschte sie würden es nicht tun. Ich weiß dass sie meinetwegen bleiben, ich kann es in ihren Gesichtern sehen."_

_„Sie lieben dich. Sie werden dich niemals verlassen. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!"_

_„Ich kann nicht zurückkehren. Mein Möglichstes werde ich tun um dir und allen anderen einen Weg nach Valinor zu ermöglichen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, aber ich kann nicht zurück! Er wird mich niemals mehr einlassen, er ist zu stolz und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich habe ihn verletzt und er wird mir niemals verzeihen."_

_„Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich wünschte, du hättest nicht alles für mich aufgegeben"_

_Er drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten und strich ihm behutsam über die Wange._

_„Ich habe nichts aufgegeben, nur dazu gewonnen. Und keine Sekunde lang habe ich diese Entscheidung bereut. Aber versprich mir dass du gehen wirst, wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hast. Versprich es mir. "_

_Die einzige Antwort die er darauf bekam, war ein tiefer Kuss voller Liebe und…Hoffnung?_

Remus schreckte auf, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er sich befand, ein paar grüne Augen musterten ihn amüsiert. Hatten diese ihn nicht gerade im Traum auf dieselbe Art und Weise angesehen? War es überhaupt ein Traum gewesen? Wo hörte der Traum auf, wenn dieser ihm so real wie das Leben vorkam?

Harry hatte den Wagen geschickt in eine kleine Parklücke gesteuert und beugte sich über Remus der anscheinend eingeschlafen war. Ein anderer würde es vielleicht nicht bemerken, aber Harry hatte inzwischen gelernt auf die leichte Veränderung in Remus Augen zu achten. Leicht berührte der den Schlafenden an der Wange um ihn aufzuwecken. Harry fand, dass Remus seit langem wieder ein wenig entspannter wirkte. Selbst nachts hatte er kaum Ruhe, weil er von den ständig wiederkehrenden Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Aber wenn er jetzt träumen sollte, musste es ein guter Traum sein. Harry war gefangen von diesem Anblick, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert, Harry wusste nur nicht was? Die Ohren waren heute normal, Remus hatte ihn gebeten einen Verhüllungszauber darüber zu legen. Er weigerte sich immer noch standhaft selbst zu zaubern, obwohl Harry ihm versichert hatte, dass seine Kraft noch da war.

Harry bemerkte dass sich der Schleier lüftete und Remus wieder zu sich kam. Dessen erster Ausdruck war erschrocken und verwirrt, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

„Na Schlafmütze, wieder unter den Lebenden?" Fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt dass ich eingeschlafen bin?"

Harry fühlte sich etwas seltsam unter dem forschenden Blick mit dem Remus ihn maß, schob es aber dann einfach darauf, dass der Ältere wohl einfach noch nicht richtig wach war.

„Wir sind jetzt am Maklerbüro. Mal sehen ob wir denen nicht die Adresse abluchsen können?" Harry schwang sich elegant aus dem Wagen und Remus tat es ihm gleich. Der kleine schottische Badeort in dem sie sich befanden war wirklich sehr hübsch und lag direkt am Meer. Sie hatten mit Hermine und Rons Hilfe herausgefunden, das Nathaniel Fraser hier bis zu seinem tragischen Tod ein Haus besessen hatte. Die Maklerfirma _McCarthy and Finnegan_ war damals für den Kauf zuständig gewesen und glücklicherweise existierte die Firma immer noch. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin ein Anfang und Harry hoffte inständig dass sie auch etwas über Sirius bei ihrer Suche herausfinden würden.

Am Empfang saß eine junge Frau, Remus schätzte sie auf ungefähr fünfundzwanzig, die gerade dabei war, ihre Fingernägel leuchtend Rot zu lackieren.

Harry bedachte erst Remus mit einem knappen Zwinkern und setzte dann sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, das prompt zu wirken schien, als die Frau zu ihm aufsah und dahin schmolz.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss…" Harry schielte unauffällig auf das Namenschild, das sie an ihrer knappen Bluse trug. „…Miss Donnelly. Mein Freund und ich hier benötigen ganz dringen eine Auskunft über einen Häuserkauf, der über ihre Firma getätigt wurde. Und sie können uns doch bestimmt dabei weiterhelfen."

Harry grinste noch ein bisschen breiter, als Miss Donnelly hastig ihre Schminkutensilien zusammenräumte und Harry schmachtend anblickte. Remus verfolgte dieses Schauspiel mit düsterer Miene.

„Um was für ein Haus handelt es sich denn, und wann wurde der Kauf getätigt," fragte Miss Donnelly eifrig. „Und sie dürfen mich ruhig Patty nennen, Mr…?"

„Potter. Nun das Haus selbst möchten wir ja finden. Ein Nathaniel Fraser hat es gekauft. Vor knapp sechzig Jahren."

„Sechzig Jahre? Tut mir Leid, so weit reichen unsere Archive nicht zurück, " sagte Patty betreten.

„Wissen sie denn, ob ein Nathaniel Fraser hier gelebt hat. Er war ein wohlhabender Mann, daran erinnert man sich doch, vor allem in so einem kleinen Ort?" schaltete sich nun auch Remus in das Gespräch ein. Patty schien ihn erst jetzt richtig zu bemerken, doch man sah deutlich, dass sie auch dem jungen Mann mit den warmen braunen Augen nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien. Remus behielt allerdings seine grimmige Miene bei, was Patty aber überhaupt nicht abschreckte.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann. Meine Familie ist erst vor zehn Jahren hier her gezogen. Aber Fraser…? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor, obwohl es wahrscheinlich hunderte Frasers in Schottland geben muss."

„Er war Gründer der Hotelkette IFrasers/I. In Edinburgh steht ebenfalls eines,"

sagte Harry.

„Aber natürlich. Also ich denke mir, dass so ein Mann bestimmt eines der nobleren Häuser bewohnte, an der Küstenstraße wahrscheinlich. Diese Stadt hier ist ja nicht sehr groß, vielleicht sehen sie sich einfach mal um. Und…nun ja…die alte Mrs. MacDougal lebt wirklich schon lange hier, Main Street 16. Wenn jemand hier etwas weiß, dann sie."

„Vielen Dank, Patty. Wir werden uns gleich mal auf die Suche machen."

Damit verabschiedete sich Harry von der jungen Frau und er und Remus machten sich auf die Suche nach der Main Street.

„Nettes Mädchen oder?" fragte Harry an Remus gewannt.

„Ja, ja sicher. Ich glaub du musst hier links abbiegen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil da drüben ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Main Street steht?"

„Oh." Harry kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf. Er sollte wohl wirklich aufhören in jeden Schritt den Remus tat, etwas hinein zu interpretieren.

Nummer sechzehn war ein altes Backsteinhäuschen mit einem kleinen Vorgarten. Eine ältere Dame, die bestimmt schon über achtzig war, saß auf einer Bank und strikte. Ihr Haar war schneeweiß und sie machte einen gebrechlichen Eindruck, doch ihre Hände gingen flink mit den Nadeln um. Als die beiden Männer auf sie zugingen blickte sie fragend auf.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mrs. McDougall?" fragte Harry.

„Ja die bin ich. Was kann ich für euch zwei junge Herren tun?"

„Mrs. McDougall wir würden uns gerne einen Augenblick mit ihnen unterhalten, wenn sie Zeit hätten."

„Mein lieber Junge, Zeit hat man in meinem Alter genug. Aber nun sagen sie schon endlich, was sie zu sagen haben." Sie klopfte mit ihrer Hand neben sich und Harry und Remus nahmen dankend platz. Sie sah Remus eine ganze Zeit lang schweigend an, dann fuhr er mit dem Gespräch fort.

„Sie wohnen hier schon sehr lange nicht wahr?"

„Ich wurde hier geboren, habe hier geheiratet und meinen Mann hier begraben."

„Vor sechzig Jahren hat hier ein Mann namens Nathaniel Fraser gewohnt. Können sie sich an ihn erinnern."

„Mein Junge sechzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Aber nicht lang genug um einen Mann wie Nathaniel Fraser zu vergessen."

„Sie kannten ihn?" platzte Harry aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Ja, ich war damals noch ein junges Ding als er in diese Stadt zog. Meine Mutter war seine Köchin und ich begleitete sie oft zur Arbeit. Es war so ein wunderschönes Haus und dieser Mann so faszinierend. Ich glaube jedes junge Mädchen in der Stadt hat sich sofort ihn in verliebt."

Sie kicherte verhalten und dadurch wirkte sie plötzlich um vieles jünger. Remus konnte sie sich gut als junges Mädchen vorstellen, mit Zöpfen in dem damals noch braunen Haar. Ihn seinem Kopf formte sich ein deutliches Bild, so deutlich als ob…als ob er sie damals selbst gesehen hätte!

„Wir wussten alle dass er ein reicher Geschäftsmann war, aber er benahm sich überhaupt nicht so. Er war zu allen freundlich und hatte ein sonniges Gemüt. Auf keinen Fall hat er es verdient so grauenvoll zu sterben."

„Können sie uns sagen, wo wir das Haus finden?" Fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Mrs. McDougall sah jedoch stur Remus ins Gesicht.

„Sind sie ein Verwandter von ihm? Natürlich müssen sie das sein, sie sehen aus wie sein Zwilling!"

„Ich…nun…man könnte wohl sagen, dass wir einiges gemeinsam haben. Wissen sie wo wir das Haus finden?"

„Wenn sie Richtung Süden, ans Ende der Stadt fahren, immer dem Meer entlang, dann können sie es nicht verfehlen. Allerdings wird es sehr heruntergekommen sein, es hat seit sechzig Jahren keiner mehr drin gewohnt." Damit stand sie etwas unbeholfen auf, ging in ihr kleines Häuschen und ließ die zwei Männer ratlos und etwas verwirrt zurück.

**TBC**

**Imobilus: meine Treue Leserin :) Vielen Dank für dein Kommentar. Deine Fragen hab ich dir ja schon per mail beantwortet, hoffe sie ist auch angekommen. Falls du noch fragend hast, immer her damit ich beantworte sie gern. LG Kayla**

**An alle anderen Leser, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen und es wäre super wenn ihr mir auch ein Kommentar hinterlasst. Es ist immer so traurig wenn ich sehe, das doch eingentlich ziemlich viele die Story lesen nur keiner schreibt mir wie er sie findet. **

**Ich möchte ja schließlich wissen ob euch die geschichte gefällt oder nicht, ob ihr bestimmte Szenen besonders spannend, lustig, traurig oder einfach nur doof fandet.**

**Scheut euch nicht, muss ja auch nicht viel sein, nur ein kleines Feedback.**

**Ach ja und falls ihr Fragen zu den Szenen die über den Herrn der Ringe handeln, könnt ihr die natürlich auch gerne stellen.**

**LG eure Kayla**


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Vom Meer her wehte eine sanfte Brise, ein salziger Geruch hing in der Luft. Erfrischend und angenehm. Remus wurde davon fast magisch angezogen. Er liebte das Meer. Da Hogwarts allerdings mitten in den Highlands lag, bekam man von diesem nicht viel zu sehen. Umso mehr genoss er die Fahrt entlang der steinigen Küste. Harry hatte schweren Herzens den Fahrerplatz geräumt und ihn Remus überlassen. Er brauchte einfach Ablenkung, wollte nicht über dieses seltsame Gespräch mit der alten Mrs. McDougall nachdenken. Daher war es ihm ganz recht, wenn er sich jetzt nur auf dass Fahren konzentrieren konnte. Als sie die kleine Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, waren einige große Villen, Ferienhäuser und kleine Cottages am Wegesrand aufgetaucht. Aber keines davon war alt genug um Nathaniel Fraser gehört zu haben. Und wenn Remus sich es eingestand, falls er wirklich der Käufer gewesen war, hätte er sich für keines dieser neumodischen Ungetüme entschieden.

Sein Häuschen müsste direkt am Meer liegen, vielleicht auf einem kleinen Hügel? Nicht zu groß sollte es sein, so dass das Gefühl der Einsamkeit erst gar nicht aufkam. Natürlich müsste dennoch eine bestimmte Menge Platz vorhanden sein. Vielleicht ein weißer Anstrich? Mit einer Veranda nach vorne und einem großem Balkon rund um die erste Etage? Er konnte es vor seinem inneren Auge genau sehen. Ein großes sonnendurchflutetes Schlafzimmer, mit einem großen Bett aus dunklem Mahagoni und im Holz waren kleine Ornamente eingeschnitzt. Das Badezimmer war gleich nebenan, die Wanne mit den großen Klauenfüßen stand mitten im Raum und an der Wand waren blaue und weiße Kacheln mit kleinen Muscheln darauf.

Ja so hatte er sich seit jeher sein Traumhaus vorgestellt, schon als er jung war und noch Träume hatte. Manchmal hatte er sogar ein paar Skizzen angefertigt. Ein eigenes Atelier wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Vielleicht im Obergeschoss, mit den vielen Fenstern und der alte Boden würde ein lustiges Muster mit all der verklecksten Farbe abgeben.

"Remus!"

Harrys Schrei hatte ihn sofort ihn die Realität zurückgeholt und er drückte kräftig auf die Bremse, wodurch das Auto mit einem Ruck zum stehen kam. Gut das er nicht so schnell gefahren war!

"Harry um Himmels Willen was ist den in dich gefahren?" Remus ließ seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen und atmete tief ein und aus.

"In mich? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du wärst beinahe da reingerast!" brüllte Harry ihn an.

Jetzt erst hob Remus seinen Kopf und folgte Harrys ausgestreckter Hand die auf ein großes Gebäude vor ihm zeigte.

"Wie zum Teufel sind wir überhaupt hierher geraten? Ich hab nicht mal bemerkt das wir die Landstraße verlassen haben." Harry stieg aus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Ich auch nicht, " gab Remus verwirrt zu. Erst jetzt sah er sich genau um. Das alte Haus vor ihm war ziemlich verfallen, aber, und jetzt bekam er wirklich Angst, es sah dem aus seiner Vorstellung verblüffend ähnlich. Natürlich, Putz und Farbe löste sich schon von den Mauern, der Garten war verwildert, der kleine Weg der zum Haus führte mit Unkraut zugewachsen, aber Remus wusste, dass er hier richtig war. Anscheinend war Harry derselben Meinung, denn er marschierte zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu. Remus stieg mit zitternden Knien aus dem Wagen und folgte Harry über die breiten Steinstufen zu der großen Eingangstür. Die Tür war Morsch und mit einem Tritt geöffnet, aber Remus hätte Harry am liebsten dafür angeschrieen, dass er das gute alte Stück so schändlich behandelte. Er wusste gar nicht warum, aber es tat ihm Leid um das alte Ding.

Er machte sich schon darauf gefasst, das beim betreten der Eingangshalle das ganze Dach über ihnen einstürzen würde, doch überraschenderweise war das innere des Hauses noch in einem gutem Zustand. Natürlich war alles verdreckt und schmutzig, die Möbel waren mit weißen Tüchern bedeckt, aber alles in allem machte das Haus einen besseren Eindruck als von außen.

Harry sah sich neugierig um und auch Remus überkam ein seltsames Gefühl des Nachhausekommens.

Seine Schuhe hinterließen Spuren auf dem teuren Parkettboden, als er auf die große breite Treppe zusteuerte die wohl in den zweiten Stock führte.

"Wahnsinn Remus sieh dir das an". Harry steuerte auf eine kleine Kommode auf der ersten hälfte der Treppe zu, auf der eine Kristallvase stand. "Waterford Kristall. Nobel, nobel. Und sieh mal da drüben. Ist das ein Monet? Seltsam das diese wertvollen Sachen unbewacht hier herumstehen. Überhaupt sieht das Haus nicht so aus, als ob es über sechzig Jahre leer gestanden hat."

"Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch jemanden der sich um alles kümmert?" meinte Remus.

"Die Frasers?"

"Vielleicht? Lass uns nach oben gehen. Mal sehen ob wir etwas finden, das uns weiterhelfen könnte."

Schweigend und staunend begannen sie ihre Erkundungstour durch das alte Gebäude. Der obere Stock war mit rotem Teppichboden ausgelegt und es gab mehrere Türen, die wohl in die Schlaf- und Gästezimmer führten. Remus wurde mit jedem Blick mehr bestätigt, dass es sich um das Haus handelte, dass er in Gedanken gesehen hatte. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, er hatte instinktiv den Weg zu diesem Haus eingeschlagen und er fühlte, dass er hier nicht das erste Mal war. Was ihn allerdings überraschte war Harry.

Der Junge bewegte sich hier mit einer Selbstsicherheit und Zielstrebigkeit die ihn verwunderte.

"Mein Gott Remus, dieses Haus ist der Wahnsinn! Sieh dir dieses Zimmer an, der Balkon, unglaublich, man kann sogar das Meer sehen. Und da hinten, müsste da nicht auch noch ein Schlafzimmer sein? Ja richtig. Komm her sieh dir das an."

Harry hatte eine Tür am Ende des Korridors geöffnet und war dahinter verschwunden. Remus folgte ihm schweigend und blieb stockend im Türrahmen stehen. Das Zimmer wurde fast vollständig von dem großen Bett aus Mahagoni eingenommen. Die hohen Fenster ließen einen zauberhaften Blick auf das Meer zu. Wie ein Traum und Harry mittendrin. Für ihn gehörte dieser Junge ebenso hierher wie er selbst.

"Es ist wirklich schön. Ein Wunder das alles noch so gut erhalten ist," sagte Remus mit rauer Stimme.

"Ja als ob ein Zauber darüber liegen würde. Hier, ich glaube die Tür führt zum Badezimmer. Bestimmt hat es eine dieser urigen Wannen mit goldenen Klauenfüßen." Harry zog die Tür auf und ließ Remus eintreten. Der blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wunderte sich nicht wirklich über die Wanne und die Kacheln in blau und weiß, mit den kleinen Muscheln darauf. Er bemerkte erst, dass Harry gar nicht eingetreten war, als dieser ihn vom Schlafzimmer aus zurief: "Remus, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass das Badezimmer blau-weiß gekachelt ist und Muscheln an den Wänden hat, bekomme ich Angst."

"Es stimmt. Woher weißt du das?"

"Frag mich etwas Leichteres." Harry war nun hinter ihn getreten und sah ihn betreten an. "Ich wusste es einfach. Es ist...schon als ich das Haus hier betreten habe, kam mir alles so bekannt vor. Das ist unheimlich."

Remus legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er brauchte Harry nicht zu erklären dass es ihm ebenso ging. Der Junge wusste es bereits.

In beiderseitigem Einvernehmen gingen sie zur letzten Tür. Dahinter verbarg sich eine schmale Treppe, die wohl zum höchsten Stock führte. Wie Remus vermutet hatte betraten sie nun das Atelier. Es war ein großer Raum, das Licht strömte nur so durch die hohen Fenster hindurch. In der Ecke lag eine Matratze auf dem Boden, daneben ein altes rotes Brokatsofa. Der alte Holzboden war verschlissen und voller Farbe und überall standen größere und kleinere Leinwände herum. Manche bemalt, manche noch leer. Die imposante Staffelei stand mitten im Raum, als wartete sie auf ihren Herrn der sie endlich wieder benutzen sollte. Remus erfüllte eine nie da gewesene Wärme, ein Gefühl das er genau hier hergehörte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er morgens an der Staffelei stand und malte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und alte Leinenhosen voller Farbe. Und er lächelte, ein glückliches Lächeln und als er sah was ihn so lächeln ließ, da wusste er es.

Harry stand stillschweigend an der Tür und versuchte diesen Anblick tief in sich aufzunehmen. Remus, wie er andächtig und selbstsicher durch den Raum wanderte. Nirgendwo anders schien er hinzugehören. Das hier war sein Reich. Das Sonnenlicht spielte mit der Farbe seiner Haare, ließen sie golden wirken. Er nahm einen Pinsel in die Hand, drehte ihn, betrachtete ihn, legte ihn wieder zur Seite. Kniete sich nieder, sah die Leinwände an, die überall verstreut herumlagen, betrachtete die Bilder die er gemalt hatte, in einem anderen Leben, in einer anderen Zeit. Hier und jetzt hatte sich letztendlich bestätigt, was Harry insgeheim schon immer geglaubt hatte und Remus schien dies jetzt klar zu werden.

Remus ging nun zielstrebig auf einen Sekretär der an der Wand stand zu. Er rückte ihn ein wenig zur Seite, kniete sich auf den Boden und entfernte eine der Holzpanelen. Er griff in die entstandene Öffnung und holte daraus etwas hervor. Harry konnte nicht erkennen was es war, dafür war der Gegenstand zu klein. Als Remus sich wieder erhob folgte Harry ihm zu einer anderen Tür im Raum. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen doch sie war verschlossen. Remus lächelte ihn nur an und öffnete seine Hand. Darin lag ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel. Er gab ihn Harry und deutete auf die Tür. In dem Moment in dem er aufschloss, konnte Harry noch nicht wissen, dass Remus ihm soeben sein Leben und sein Herz in die Hände gelegt hatte.

oooOOOooo

Sirius war schlecht! Ihm war so dermaßen schlecht und es half ihm kein bisschen das ihm dabei ein diebisch grinsender Draco Malfoy gegenüber saß.

"Hätten wir nicht auf irgendeinem anderen Weg nach England kommen können?" fragte Sirius säuerlich.

"Wie denn bitte schön? Apparieren können wir beide noch nicht, du weißt so gut wie ich das unsere Zauberkraft nur langsam zurückkehrt."

"Was weiß ich denn. Mit dem Schiff? Schwimmen? Irgendwie nur verdammt noch mal nicht in dieser engen Klapperkiste!" Sirius Tirade wurde abgeschwächt, als neue Turbulenzen das Flugzeug erfassten und er merklich blasser um die Nase wurde. Dracos Grinsen darauf konnte man fast als mitleidig durchgehen lassen. Aber auch nur fast.

"Halt dich mit deinen Flüchen ein wenig zurück, wenn ich bitten darf. Es sind Kinder anwesend." Er strich Ian über den braunen Haarschopf und beobachtete eine Weile, wie dieser konzentriert sein Puzzle machte, das er von einer Stewardess bekommen hatte.

"Ich verstehe gar nicht wieso du dich so anstellst. Wir fliegen _first class_ haben einen perfekten Service und die Flugzeuge heutzutage sind absolut sicher. Nicht so wie damals als man noch mit diesen riesigen Zeppelinen fliegen musste, da ging ja jeder zweite in die Luft. Kannst froh sein das ich damals dagegen war, mit der Hindenburg zu fliegen."

"Daran kann ich mich sogar erinnern. Du hast einen riesen Aufstand deswegen gemacht, weil dieses Ungetüm oder wie hast du es genannt, nicht deinem Stil entsprach."

"Ja und am Ende habt ihr mir auf Knien dafür gedankt."

Ian hörte schon seit einer Weile interessiert dem Streit zu, den sein Vater und Sirius schon seit Beginn des Fluges aufrechterhielten. Anfangs hatte er ein wenig Angst gehabt, weil die beiden manchmal wirklich laut werden konnten, vor allem Sirius, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gemerkt das die Beiden wohl ihren Spaß dabei hatten.

Sirius und Draco unterbrachen ihre Diskussion abrupt, als sie merkten dass das Flugzeug plötzlich stetig an Höhe verlor. Sirius Gesichtsfarbe bewegte sich gen grau. Was war den nun schon wieder los? Sie konnten keinesfalls schon da sein, waren sie doch erst vor knapp fünf Stunden am JFK Airport in New York abgeflogen. Als er aus dem winzigen Fenster blickte bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, unter ihnen war nur der weite Atlantik, doch die Flughöhe verringerte sich zunehmend. Dracos Grinsen war ebenfalls verschwunden, als er beschützend einen Arm um Ian legte, der noch nicht richtig verstand warum sein Daddy und Sirius plötzlich so komische Gesichter machten. Im ganzen Flugzeug machte sich eine Unruhe unter den Passagieren breit als endlich die Stimme des Piloten erklang.

_"...Liebe Fluggäste, wir bitten sie um Ruhe es besteht kein Grund zur Panik. Aufgrund technischer Probleme verlieren wir Treibstoff..."_

Angsterfüllte Aufschreie waren von den Passagieren zu hören und Sirius ließ sich angespannt in seinem Sitz sinken und er murmelte vor sich hin: "Hab´s doch gesagt, auf die US Airforce ist kein Verlass. Schade das ich ausgerechnet in der Maschine sitzen muss, die das beweist."

_"...jedoch sind wir nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde von Island entfernt, so dass wir problemlos auf dem Flughafen von Reykjavik landen können. Die US Airforce stellt ihnen selbstverständlich eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung und wir hoffen das der Schaden schnellstmöglich behoben werden kann, damit der Weiterreise nach London nichts mehr im Wege steht."_

Die gewohnt monotone Stimme des Piloten versank in einem lauten, verzerrten Klacken und dann war kollektives Aufatmen zu hören.

"Daddy was ist den jetzt los? Müssen wir sterben?" Draco blickte erschrocken in die ernsten Augen seines Sohnes, hob ihn dann auf seinen Schoss und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Nein, mein Schatz, natürlich nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden nur nicht gleich in London landen." Ian kuschelte sich noch etwas fester an die starke Brust seines Vaters und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: " Ist Sirius okay? Er sieht so komisch aus."

Draco blickte auf und sah, dass Sirius mit dem Kopf ans Fenster lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war immer noch unnatürlich blass, aber Draco musste sich eingestehen, das, für einen Mann der unter extremer Flugangst litt, man ihm davon erstaunlich wenig ansah.

"Ich glaube er hat einfach auch ein wenig Angst gehabt", versuchte er seinem Sohn zu erklären. Ian nickte mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen, bevor er vom Schoss seines Vaters krabbelte und sich stattdessen aus Sirius setzte und seine kleinen Arme um ihn schlang.

Sirius war zuerst etwas verwirrt, legte dann aber seinerseits die Arme um den Jungen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese kleine Geste von Ian eine so tröstende Wirkung auf ihn hatte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es schon lange niemand mehr gegeben hatte, der ihn umarmt hatte. Er blickte kurz zu Draco, der ihm etwas unsicher zunickte, als wüsste er selbst noch nicht, was er von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollte. Und so blieben sie sitzen, bis sie schließlich sicher auf dem Flughafen von Reykjavik gelandet waren.

oooOOOooo

Als Harry die Tür öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der neue Raum den er betrat war groß und zog sich weit nach hinten. Er musste einfach magisch vergrößert worden sein, architektonisch würde er sonst nie in das Haus passen. Der Boden war mit einem roten Samtteppich ausgelegt und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde. Riesige Gemälde. Harry erinnerten sie ein wenig an die Bilder in Hogwarts, doch sie bewegten sich nicht und waren von unnatürlicher Schönheit. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt nach vorne um alles näher betrachten zu können. Auf den Gemälden waren größtenteils Menschen zu sehen. Nein! Keine Menschen. Elben.

Das erste Bild links von ihm zeigte eine ganze Gruppe von Elben. Eine hübsche Elbin saß auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid mit Stickereien, ihr Haar war silberblond und kunstvoll frisiert. Neben ihr stand ein hoch gewachsener Elb mit langen schwarzen Haaren, einem strengen aber gütigen Gesichtsausdruck und dunklen Augen. Er trug eine helle Robe, ebenfalls kunstvoll bestickt. Hinter der Mutter, den es war offensichtlich ein Familienportrait standen zwei junge Elben die sich aufs Haar glichen. Ein Ebenbild des Vaters, dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen. Vor den Eltern saß eine junge Elbin, so schön, dass selbst Harry die Worte fehlten.

Plötzlich merkte er wie Remus hinter ihn trat und ihm ins Ohr raunte: "Lord Elrond, seine Gemahlin Celebrian und seine drei Kinder Elledan, Elrohir und Arwen, der Abendstern. Ich habe es damals in Bruchtal angefertigt und ich muss sagen es ist eins meiner besten Arbeiten, obwohl die Zwillinge absolut nicht stillhalten wollten."

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Du erinnerst dich? Du hast all diese Bilder gemalt?"

"Ja, als ich das Atelier betreten hatte, schwappte alles wie eine große Welle über mich. Alles und noch viel mehr. Harry ich kann den Dingen die mich beschäftigen endlich eine Bedeutung geben. Diesen Gesichtern hier Namen zuordnen. Es sind Freunde, Familie, geliebte Personen, die ich in meinen Träumen gesehen habe."

"Sie haben alle gelebt, sind alle in diesem Feuer umgekommen?"

"Nein, nein. Viele von ihnen sind schon vor Jahrtausenden in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt."

Harry schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Jetzt wo es offiziell war, konnte er es nicht glauben. Und er bekam Angst. War dieser Mann vor ihm noch derselbe wie noch vor wenigen Minuten? Sein Remus?

Schweigend betrachtete er die anderen Bilder, ging den ganzen Gang entlang bis er am Ende ein überdimensionales Gemälde ausmachen konnte. Es nahm die komplette Wand ein und erinnerte ihn entfernt an Da Vincis _Das letzte Abendmahl._

Viele Elben waren darauf zu erkennen. Genau genommen vierzehn an der Zahl. In der Mitte stand ein Paar. Ein Elb mit langem braunen Haar und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, denen von Remus so ähnlich. Sein Körper war kräftig und seine Gesichtszüge markant. Neben ihm stand eine zierliche Elbin mit blondem, fast goldenem Haar. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau wie der Himmel und ihr lächeln war freundlich und warm. Neben den beiden standen jeweils sechs weitere Elben und Elbinnen. Einige blond, andere dunkelhaarig aber jeder von individueller Schönheit. Das Gemälde an sich war von unglaublicher Schönheit und Präzision. Er konnte nicht glauben, das Remus so etwas erschaffen konnte.

"Wer ist das alles?"

"Das ist meine Familie," antwortete Remus schlicht. Harry sah ihn daraufhin erschrocken an.

"Das Paar in der Mitten sind meine Eltern, die anderen ihre Brüder und Schwestern. Es sind die Valar Harry. Meine Eltern sind Manwe und Varda. Ich habe schon damals in Hogwarts instinktiv den Namen meiner Mutter gekannt."

"Aber warum bist du dann überhaupt hier? Du bist ein Valar, ein Gott! Oh Himmel du musst ja..."

"Ziemlich alt sein, ich weiß. Aber zu deiner Frage..." Er nickte mit dem Kopf hinter sich und deutete auf ein weiteres Gemälde. Harry hatte es noch gar nicht bemerkt.

"Es ist mit abstand mein Lieblingsbild und die Person darauf mein liebstes Modell."

Harry war wie erstarrt als er es sah. Keiner hätte ihn auf diesen Schock vorbereiten können. Das was er dort zu sehen bekam, das war...das war...er!

Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, sein Körper. Offensichtlich, denn er hatte nichts weiter am Leib als ein feines Tuch das seinen Unterleib schemenhaft bedeckte. Er lag auf dem Sofa das draußen im Atelier stand und er hatte spitze Ohren!

"Fion. Wegen ihm habe ich meine Familie verlassen. Er ist die einzige Liebe in meinem Leben und ich danke allen Göttern das sie ihn mir wiedergegeben haben".

Harry stockte der Atem als er die geflüsterten Worte an seinem Ohr vernahm. Er konnte nichts sagen, wusste nicht was er überhaupt hätte antworten sollen. Also betrachtete er stumm weiter das Porträt. Sein Porträt. Eigentlich hätte es ihm peinlich sein sollen das Remus ihn so sah, aber das war es nicht.

Am unteren Ende des Bildes bemerkte er ein kleines weißes _A_. Die Signatur des Künstlers.

Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern darüber.

"Aurel", hauchte er in die Stille hinein.

tbc

**So wieder mal ein neuer Teil, ich hoffe doch er hat euch gefallen, jetzt gehts ja wirklich ans eingemachte ;)**

**Reviewantworten:**

**mangacrack: Hi vielen dank für dein Kommi. Ja ich scheine am fiesen dreier-Fluch zu leiden, irgendwie bekomme ich immer nur drei Kommentare ;) Aber es gibt schlimmeres. Also ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen, nochmal danke und**

**LG Kayla**

**Asagao: Auch dir danke für dein super Kommi und für dein Lob, cih bin ja selber immer etwas skeptisch wenn es um das Thema Crossover geht und ich hoffe ja das ich es einigermaßen hingekriegt habe. Auf jedenfall vielen dank**

**LG Kayla**

**Angel89: hallo, danke schön für dein Kommentar. Remus hat sich, bevor er ein Mensch wurde, die Identität des Nathaniel Fraser zugelegt, damit ist er also schon gewissermaßen ein Fraser. Also nochmal vielen Dank, wenn du noch fragen hast meld dich einfach**

**LG Kayla**

**So alle anderen sind natürlich auch wieder eingeladen mir ein Reviwe zu schreiben, ihr würdet mir damit eine große Freude machen.**

**LG eure Kayla**


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Das ist eine Zumutung! Ich werde mich beschweren…"

„Bei wem willst du dich den bitte beschweren?" Sirius beobachtete Draco mit mehr als nur einem leichten Schmunzeln, wie er aufgebracht in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer auf und ab lief. Gut das Hotel war nicht dass Ritz, aber es reichte aus und war mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet. Bett! Schrank! Tisch!

Er drückte den schlafenden Ian noch ein bisschen näher an sich und hoffte, dass der Knirps nicht durch das Geschrei seines Vaters aufwachen würde.

„Ich werde mich zuerst bei der bescheuerten Fluggesellschaft beschweren, ach was ich werde sie verklagen und meinen Vater am besten gleich mit!"

„Was hat dein Vater denn damit zu tun?" Fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Er hat sich vor zwei Jahr bei der Hauptgeschäftssitzung dagegen ausgesprochen, eine Hotelanlage in Island zu bauen, zum Teufel noch mal!" schrie Draco Sirius mitten ins Gesicht. Dass er damals der gleichen Meinung gewesen war, erwähnte er allerdings nicht. Er könnte sich selbst dafür in den Hintern beißen. Ein Whirlpool, Sauna, saubere Betten und nicht ein

verseuchtes Rattenloch hätte er haben können! Und ein Personal das ihn respektierte, vor ihm kroch, ihn wenigstens verstand. Aber nein er war im hintersten Winkel von dieser dämlichen Insel gelandet. Und wie es aussah würde der Aufenthalt doch länger dauern als geplant.

Sirius gab sich erst gar keine Mühe, das aufkeimende Lachen zu unterdrücken und Dracos beleidigtes Gesicht war eine wahre Freude für ihn.

„War halt ein dummer Zufall, dass wir eben zu der Zeit in Island gelandet sind, in der die traditionellen Musikfestivals stattfinden und jedes Hotel so gut wie belegt ist."

„Warum hältst du nicht einfach deine blöde Klappe, hä?"

„Hast du mir nicht erst kürzlich gesagt, dass man in der Gegenwart eines Kindes nicht fluchen sollte?"

„Wenn Ian schläft ist er nicht mehr wach zukriegen. Ich weiß das, ich bin schließlich sein Vater!"

„Fein Big Daddy, dann nimm mal deinen Sprössling und bring ihn ins Bett." Damit drückte er Draco den kleinen Jungen behutsam in die Arme.

„Ich werde mich dann mal nach meinem eigenen Zimmer umsehen."

„Das hoffentlich am anderen Ende dieses Kabuffs liegt", rief ihm Draco säuerlich hinterher.

Leider hatte Draco kein Glück, denn Sirius Zimmer lag gerade mal am anderen Ende des Flures. Viel zu wenig Distanz zu dem ungehobelten Klotz, wie Draco fand. Das kleine Bett das er und Ian sich teilten war mehr als unbequem und knarrte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Er hatte seinen Kleinen sofort schlafen gelegt, während er vergeblich versucht hatte, die Airline zu erreichen um nach einer besseren Unterkunft zu verlangen. Das Unternehmen scheiterte aber schon daran, dass sein Handy überhaupt keinen Netzempfang bekam. Wütend schmiss er es in eine Ecke und setzte sich schmollend auf den einzigen Stuhl in dem Zimmer.

Zwar hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt sein Temperament zu zügeln, doch gelegentlich, vor allem wenn er nicht das bekam was er wollte, brach es aus ihm heraus. Sein Leben war doch bis jetzt in Ordnung gewesen, aber nein, kaum das Black bei ihm aufgetaucht war lief alles schief. Er war nicht nur gezwungen in diesem drittklassigen Schuppen zu nächtigen, nein viel schlimmer war dass er sich nun unweigerlich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzten musste. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, noch eine Weile von England fernzubleiben. Er wollte nicht zurück, wollte mit diesem Teil seines Lebens endlich abschließen und das konnte er nur, wenn er endlich alles hinter sich ließ.

Wütend schlug er auf die Lehne des Stuhls, die dadurch aber mit einem leisen knacken komplett abfiel. Frustriert starrte Draco auf das armselige Stück Holz auf dem Boden, bevor er sich ruhig und beherrscht erhob und mit einem Tritt den verdammten Stuhl in die Ecke zu seinem Handy beförderte.

Seufzend legte er sich schließlich neben seinen Sohn und zog diesen in seine Arme. Er hoffte auf einen baldigen Schlaf, aber seine Gedanken kreisten leider viel zu oft um die Person die am Ende des Flures schlief. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Blacks Zimmer genauso scheußlich war wie seines. Ein klein wenig Genugtuung an diesem schrecklichen Tag.

Er hatte Black noch nie ausstehen können, obwohl sie ja um einige Ecken verwandt waren. Oder auch wieder nicht, schließlich waren sie ja eigentlich keine Blacks und Malfoys mehr und im elbischen Stammbaum hatten sie weniger als wenig gemeinsam, auch wenn sie beide wieder aus gutem Hause kamen.

Kaum eine Erinnerung hatte er an Rhovan, den Maiar des hohen Herrn Aurel. An Aurel selbst ja, er war eine Legende in ganz Mittelerde gewesen, obwohl kaum einer gewusst hatte, dass er zu den Valar gehörte. Aber er hatte sich einen großen Namen geschaffen, als unbezwingbarer Krieger, der in vielen Schlachten gekämpft hatte, genauso wie sein ständiger Begleiter Rhovan. Beide waren gern gesehene Gäste in den großen Herrscherhäusern aller Völker gewesen und nicht wenige schmückten sich dadurch mit ihrem Ruhm.

Es hatte immer eine große Aufregung geherrscht, wenn die hohen Herren zu Besuch kamen, aber er wusste von seinem Vater das Aurel seine Freiheit und die Ruhe mehr schätzte als alle Reichtümer der Welt. Und erst jetzt vielen ihm auch die vielen parallelen zwischen Aurel und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer auf. In den letzten sieben Jahren wäre er niemals darauf gekommen, dass ausgerechnet Remus Lupin der Held seiner einstigen Welt gewesen war. Er fragte sich, wie es Lupin wohl ergangen war, ob seine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, oder ob er den Krieg überhaupt überlebt hatte? Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

_Draco sah sich suchend nach einem geeigneten Versteck um. Überall war Feuer und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. Der dunkle Lord hatte seinen Todessern befohlen, eine kleine Muggelsiedlung nahe Hogsmeade zu überfallen und keinen am Leben zu lassen. Für ihn hatte dieses Unterfangen von vornherein nach Selbstmord geschrieen, aber der Lord war nach Dumbledores Tod vor knapp zwei Monaten euphorischer den je und wollte allen seine Macht demonstrieren. Er versuchte den herumschießenden Flüchen so gut es ging zu entkommen. _

_Die Auroren hatten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und nun war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall Schreie und Tod, ihm wurde übel, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. So hatte er sich sein Leben im Dienste Voldemorts ganz sicher nicht ausgemalt. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dieses grausame Abschlachten von Muggeln würde ihm leicht fallen. Die hilfesuchenden Augen die ihn anblickten, bevor das Leben in ihnen ganz erlosch, sie würden ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen. Wie hätte er auch in jener Nacht ahnen können, dass dies schneller geschehen würde als er dachte. Vor sich sah er Severus der sich kaum gegen die Menge an Auroren behaupten konnte, die ihn umzingelten. Für ihn war es definitiv Selbstmord hierher zukommen, gerade er der nun als der Meistgesuchteste Mann in der Zaubererwelt galt. Und Draco wusste, das Severus nur wegen ihm mitgegangen war. Er wünschte sich, er hätte auf den Mann gehört, als er versuchte, ihm den Beitritt in die Herrschaft Voldemorts verzweifelt auszureden. Er wünschte es wirklich. _

_Plötzlich sah er wie einige Auroren sich nun auch um ihn scharten. Ein Regen an Schockflüchen rasten auf ihn zu und er brachte sich nur knapp hinter einer brüchigen Hausmauer in Sicherheit. Schweratmend versuchte er die Situation zu erfassen. Er bemerkte dass die Auroren nicht nur Schockzauber aussandten, auch einige grüne Strahlen waren dabei. Dumbledores Tod hatte sie alle rasend gemacht und sie scherten sich nicht mehr darum, dass die Todesser lebend gefasst wurden. Severus hatte ihn gesehen und versuchte, sich zu ihm durchzukämpfen, als Draco einen Mann hinter ihm sah, der seinen Zauberstab gefährlich Richtung Severus erhob. _

_Er nahm nichts mehr war, als er wie ein Besessener zu Severus sprintete um ihn zu warnen, auch nicht das plötzlich er in der Schusslinie des Angreifers war. Draco sah das grüne Funkeln an der Spitze des Stabes auf ihn zuschießen, als etwas gegen ihn prallte und den Strahl abfing. Severus. Bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte, das sein Lehrer, sein Vertrauter, ein Mann der ihm mehr Vater gewesen war als sein eigener tot in seinen Armen lag, fiel über ihn ein dunkler Schatten. Der Schatten des Mannes der auch ihm sein Leben nehmen würde. Kein Auror, dachte Draco als das grüne Licht abermals auf ihn zuschoss und sein Ziel nicht verfehlte. Das letzte was er sah waren die kalten grauen Augen von __Lucius Malfoy._

Auch als Draco am nächsten Tag mit Ian und Sirius die Hauptstadt Islands besichtigte, ließ ihn der Traum der vergangenen Nacht nicht los. Er hatte gewusst, dass Black die Vergangenheit wieder hervorbringen würde und dafür verteufelte er ihn nun bei jedem Schritt den er machte. Die Nacht war kurz und unbequem gewesen und hatte ihm die schlimmste von allen Erinnerungen gezeigt. Tausende von Malen hatte er diese Szenen in Mandos Hallen durchleben müssen, sein Tod verursacht durch den eigenen Vater. Er wusste nicht einmal den Grund. Sicher, Lucius war extrem eifersüchtig auf Severus gewesen, als dieser die Gunst des dunklen Lords durch Dumbledores Tod zurückerlangte, aber warum auch er? Hatte Lucius einen solchen Hass auf ihn gehabt? War er eine Enttäuschung gewesen, weil er nicht der perfekte Todesser gewesen war, der er hätte sein sollen?

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Er hatte in Thranduil einen liebevollen Vater gefunden und an Lucius kaum noch einen Gedanken verschwendet. Der Mann war mit Voldemort untergegangen und würde nicht mehr zurückkehren, während er wieder eine Zukunft vor sich hatte. Einzig um Severus trauerte er nach wie vor. Teils hoffte er, dass diesem vielleicht ebenfalls das Glück zugefallen war wiedergeboren zu werden, doch er konnte sich an keinen der Elben erinnern, die auch im entferntesten mit Severus Ähnlichkeit hatte. Aber er hoffte dennoch.

oooOOOooo

„Hey McMahon?"

Severus brauchte knapp anderthalb Sekunden bis er merkte dass der bärtige Hüne vor ihm, ihn meinte. Schon landete ein riesiger Korb voller stinkendem Fisch in seinen Armen.

„Träum nich, sondern mach deine Arbeit."

Severus zog es vor nicht zu antworten und schaffte das stinkende etwas in seinen Armen zu dem wartenden Lieferwagen. Selbst nach einem Jahr in diesem Land fiel es ihm immer noch schwer sich an seinen Decknamen zu gewöhnen, ihm, der früher nur so aus purer Selbstdisziplin bestanden hatte. Er hasste es sich so verstecken zu müssen, hatte gedacht sein schneller Tod hätte ihn entgültig von seinen Leiden erlöst, aber nicht mal das gönnten sie ihm. Verächtlich spukte er auf den Boden und holte sich die nächste Ladung ab. Allmählich gingen ihm die Leute hier gewaltig auf die Nerven, keine ruhige Minute ohne dass man angepöbelt oder beschimpft wurde. Jeder hier stand auf der Schattenseite des Lebens, aber es half doch enorm auf anderen herumzureiten denen es noch weitaus schlimmer ging. Und er, mit seinem neuen zierlicheren und fast schon femininen Aussehen, war leichte Beute.

Zwar sah man ihm seine Stärke nicht an, er war damals eher ein Gelehrter als ein Elbenkrieger gewesen, aber er konnte sich durchaus verteidigen. Er zog es jedoch vor, nicht allzu großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Auch wenn Severus Snape offiziell schon seit sieben Jahren tot war, hegte jeder nach wie vor einen großen Groll gegen ihn und in Amerika gab es genug Zauberer die ihn wiedererkennen könnten. Er hatte sich verändert, darin bestand kein Zweifel, jedoch würde jeder der ihn damals kannte, auch heute wieder als Severus Snape identifizieren können und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Seine magischen Kräfte waren nicht zurückgekehrt und er wusste nicht ob dies jemals der Fall sein würde.

Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken stieß er gegen Carter, einen schmierigen, bulligen Mann der ihn sehr an Avery oder Nott erinnerte.

„Zum Teufel, du Bastard kannst nich aufpassen?" Carter stieß Snape hart in die Rippen und brachte ihn zu fall. Die Anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und der Bärtige von vorhin rief: „Seht euch unser Mädchen an, jetzt is' es hingefallen."

Auch die Geduld eines Severus Snape hatte Grenzen und die waren nun definitiv erreicht. Er wusste dass er drauf und dran war einen schweren Fehler zu begehen, aber das war ihm egal. Er war ein Snape, er hatte es nicht nötig sich so behandeln zu lassen.

Langsam und die Ruhe selbst stand er auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Jeans. Er lief auf Carter zu und beugte sich um den Korb wiederaufzuheben, als er plötzlich mit der Rechten ausholte und einen gezielten Schlag in Carters Magengegend landete. Der Mann ging stöhnend zu Boden und sah Snape aus ungläubigen Augen an. Die Männer um ihn herum waren nur kurz gelähmt vor Erstaunen, das der schmächtige Mann so einen Schlag landen konnte, bevor sie mit erhobenen Fäusten auf ihn zustürzten.

Als Severus erschöpft und derangiert am frühen Morgen in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte urteilte er, dass es das ganze wertgewesen war. Er hatte auf jeden Fall weniger einstecken müssen als er ausgeteilt hatte und das will schon was heißen bei einem gegen fast fünfzehn starke Hafenarbeiter. ‚Denen jetzt aber die Hälfte ihrer Zähne fehlen' dachte er diebisch grinsend, bevor er sich stöhnen die Wange hielt. Müde ließ er sich auf seine Pritsche fallen und schloss die Augen. Es hatte gut getan, sich gegen diese Idioten zur Wehr zusetzen, schade nur das der Hafenleiter so schnell dazwischengegangen war. Stöhnend zog er die Decke halb über sich und versuchte so gut es ging seine lädierten Rippen nicht zu belasten. Dank seines elbischen Körpers würde aber auch das schnell verheilt sein. Er brauchte nur Ruhe. Um das Problem Nummer eins würde er sich morgen kümmern. Auf Grund der Schlägerei hatte es sein Chef vorgezogen ihm gleich zu kündigen, da er erstens der Verursacher war und zweitens noch nicht so lange da war wie die anderen Männer. Egal. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Einige Tage später war Severus wieder fit genug um die Jobsuche in Angriff zu nehmen. Mittlerweile kam ihm seine Aktion doch nicht mehr so glorreich vor, wie sollte er ohne Papiere und Ausweis eine halbwegs normale Stelle bekommen. Und Geld brauchte er dringend, wenn er nicht auch noch aus seiner Wohnung geworfen werden wollte.

Sein Frühstück holte er sich wie immer bei dem Bäcker in der angrenzenden Straße und lief dann zu dem kleinen Kiosk, der gleich daneben stand. Mit Kurt, dem Besitzer hatte er sich nach und nach angefreundet, hauptsächlich aus dem Grund dass Kurt ebenfalls Schotte war und sie so über die alte Heimat philosophieren konnten. Praktisch für Severus war vor allem, dass er seine Zeitung immer umsonst lesen konnte, um zu erfahren was in der Welt vor sich ging. Noch praktischer war allerdings, dass Kurt auch den Tagespropheten verkaufte und Severus so auch einen Einblick in die magische Welt bekommen konnte. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, das Severus herausgefunden hatte das Kurt ein Squib war und schieres Glück das er ihn nicht erkannte. Kurt hatte sich nie besonders für die magische Welt und für ihren Krieg interessiert, aber es brachte gutes Geld den Tagespropheten unter die Hexen und Zauberer von New York zubringen.

So unterhielt er sich auch heute wieder kurz mit dem raubeinigen Schotten und las nebenher den Propheten. Es war ein kleines Stückchen Normalität, das Severus sich sorgsam bewahrte. Neues gab es allerdings nicht viel. Seit knapp einem halben Jahr hatte die Zeitung endlich aufgehört, ständig über Potter und jeden Schritt den er unternahm, zu berichten. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass Potter für ihn schon lange nicht mehr das größte Übel der Menschheit war, was größtenteils daran lag, das er jede einzelne Quälerei die er dem Jungen zugefügt hatte, in Mandos Hallen dreifach auf ihn zurückgefallen war. Und das war nur ein kleines Übel gewesen. Die Valar hatten ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass sie es nicht guthießen wenn einer ihrer Elben Schmerz und Leid verbreitete. Dabei musste er sich eingestehen, dass er eigentlich noch Glück gehabt hatte. Andere die das oberste Gesetz der Eldar brachen wurden für immer aus dem Reich der Elben ausgeschlossen und bekamen nicht die Möglichkeit nach Valinor, den Unsterblichen Lande zu gehen. Ihm war diese Chance nicht verwehrt geblieben, aber er musste andere wie ihn finden, vor allem den hohen Herrn, der als einziger den Schlüssel nach Valinor besaß.

„Hey Mc, willst den ganzen Tag hier rum stehen und die eine Seite da anstarren? Ist ja schon komisch was mit dem Typ passiert ist, aber n' Weltwunder is es ja nun auch wieder nicht."

„Was?" Severus sah Kurt verständnislos an.

„Na der Artikel auf den du die ganze Zeit starrst. Ihr jungen Leute habt den Kopf auch nur in den Wolken, was?"

Severus überlegte wie lang es wohl her war, das ihn irgendjemand jung genannt hatte. Aber sicher, für die Außenstehenden sah er nicht Älter wie fünfundzwanzig aus. Was Kurt wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste das er mehrere tausend Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte?

Aber die Neugier hatte Severus gepackt und er begann nun ernsthaft den Artikel zu lesen auf den der Schotte gezeigt hatte. Auch als er ihn das zweite Mal gelesen hatte, trafen ihn die Worte wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht! Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein? Der Artikel war nicht lang, keine Schlagzeile, nahm nur den unteren Teil der Zeitung ein und trotzdem war er für Severus bedeutender als alles andere, was er ihn diesem Jahr gesehen und gelesen hatte. Schüler in Hogwarts hatten berichtet, das einer ihrer Lehrer definitiv im Sterben lag und einige behaupteten felsenfest, darunter auch Heiler aus dem St. Mungos Hospital, das der Tod eingetreten war. Wie durch ein Wunder hat sich der betreffende Lehrer dennoch erholt und erfreue sich nun bester Gesundheit und erstaunlicherweise auch frisch erblühter Jugend.

Namen wurden keine genannt, aber für Severus war klar, das diesem Lehrer genau das gleiche wiederfahren war, wie ihm selbst.

Für Severus tat sich eine ganz neue Sicht der Dinge auf. Er war nicht mehr allein! Mit größter Sicherheit kannte er die Person sogar aus seinem früheren Leben. Aber wer war es nur? Wer kam ihn Frage? Nicht einmal das betreffende Fach hatten sie genannt. Der Tagesprophet war doch sonst auch nie so sparsam mit Details. Diese Fragen ließen Severus keine Ruhe. Er musste herausfinden wer es war. Aber diese Person war in England und er in den USA und er hatte kein Geld für den Flug, was ihn wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Besuch zurückbrachte. Die Stellenanzeigen. Leider war nicht wirklich etwas Passendes dabei, denn ohne jegliche Papiere hatte es keinen Sinn sich in irgendeinem Büro vorzustellen. Die besten Stellen waren die wo nicht viel gefragt wurde, sondern nur die Arbeit zählte. Das beinhaltete daher meist nur Arbeit in den Docks oder auf dem Bau. Die nahmen gern jeden der zupacken konnte, wenn Not am Mann war. Aber so was stand natürlich nicht in den Anzeigen. Severus bemerkte das Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm galt.

„Suchst du wieder Arbeit?" fragte er unverblümt.

„Mmh", brummte Severus nur. „Ist nicht wirklich was dabei."

„Ha, dass glaub ich gern. Aber ich glaub ich weiß da was für dich. Kennst du Tully der kommt immer montags her…" Severus nickte nur. Tully war ein Großschwätzer dessen Gehirn wohl nie größer als eine Erbse sein würde.

„..Na jedenfalls kam der letztens wieder her und hat was davon gefaselt das sie an einem der alten Gebäude in der fifth Avenue was umbauen woll'n und dafür brauchen sie n' paar Arbeiter. Hast doch schon mal was Ähnliches gemacht, nich?"

Severus nickte wieder langsam, diesmal mit deutlich mehr Interesse.

„Welche Firma gibt den Auftrag?"

„Oh ich glaub irgendein Hotel, warte hab's mir aufgeschrieben." Er kramte in einer kleinen Schublade unter dem Tresen herum in der einen alten gelben Zettel fand.

„Hier. Die Eigentümer von dem Schuppen. _Fraser and Son._"

TBC

So das wars mal wieder. erstmal ein ganz großes Sorry, das ich solange gebraucht habe, aber Zeit rinnt mir nur so durch die Finger. Aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Kommentar dazu.

Vielen Dank an:

Imobilus: Danke für dein Kommentar. Irgendwie fand ich den gedanken witzig, das Sirius bestimmt ein toller Flieger und Quidditschfan ist, aber in einem Muggelflugzeug panik kriegt. Bin gemein ich weiß. Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gut gefallen. Ganz liebe Grüße Kayla

BTina: Danke für dein Review, heut bekommen und da dachte ich, schick gleich ein neues Kapitel hinterher. Alle Leser können sich also bei dir bedanken :) Ja und der Typ mit den Feueraugen ist der Böse, hehe ein ganz böser. Irgendwie hab ich da immer Schuldig von Weiß Kreuz vor Augen. kennst du denn? Ein richtig Süßer. Liebe Grüße Kayla


	10. Kapitel 9

_/„Fion. Wegen ihm habe ich meine Familie verlassen. Er ist die einzige Liebe in meinem Leben und ich danke allen Göttern, dass sie ihn mir wiedergegeben haben"._

_Harry stockte der Atem als er die geflüsterten Worte an seinem Ohr vernahm. Er konnte nichts sagen, wusste nicht was er überhaupt hätte antworten sollen. Also betrachtete er stumm weiter das Portrait. Sein Portrait. Eigentlich hätte es ihm peinlich sein sollen das Remus ihn so sah, aber das war es nicht. _

_Am unteren Ende des Bildes bemerkte er ein kleines weißes A. Die Signatur des Künstlers._

_Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern darüber._

„_Aurel", hauchte er in die Stille hinein. /_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 9**

„Kein Wesen hat es je vermocht meinen Namen so auszusprechen wie du!" Die leise Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ Harry erschaudern. Er nahm den warmen Atem an seiner Wange und die sanften Hände auf seinen Schultern überdeutlich wahr. Nichts um ihn herum war noch länger von Bedeutung, nur dieser Mann der so nah hinter ihm stand und dessen Wärme sich auf ihn übertrug. Er spürte wie er umgedreht wurde und blickte in Augen, die leuchteten wie flüssiges Gold. Dann waren da plötzlich Lippen, die die seinen streiften, erst sanft, dann mit mehr Druck. Harry konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, er konnte nicht mehr denken, sich nicht mehr bewegen, alles verschwamm um ihn, nur dieser Mann vor ihm gab ihm noch Halt.

Wer war er gleich noch mal? Seine Küsse waren so vertraut, alles an ihm war vertraut. Der Duft der an ihm haftete, die Wärme die von ihm ausging, das seidenweiche Haar. Wann hatte er seine Hände in diesen Haaren vergraben? Er wusste es nicht. Wichtig war nur diese forsche Zunge die nun um Einlass bat und Harry gewährte sie ihm nur zu gern. Er ließ sich erobern, ergab sich diesen berauschenden Gefühlen, zog ihn näher zu sich. Wieder ein Stöhnen? Von wem wusste er nicht. Hände…oh diese Hände, die sich nun unter sein Shirt gruben, ihn berührten. Er stieß gegen etwas. Die Wand?

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich Hunderten fremden Gesichtern gegenüber. Harry wurde mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurückgeholt. Es war Remus der ihn da gerade küsste. Nein schlimmer, dieser Mann sah zwar aus wie Remus, aber er war es nicht. Nicht mehr! Mit aller Kraft löste er sich aus der Umarmung und sah schwer atmend zu dem anderen Mann.

„Warte…ich…weiß nicht was…ich…"

„Schon gut. Es tut mit Leid, es tut mir unendlich Leid!" Harry bemerkte wie Remus Hände zitterten, als dieser ihm beruhigend über die schwarzen Haare strich.

„Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Es war nur…das Bild und du…ich weiß du kannst dich an nichts erinnern, ich wollte dich nichts so überfahren. Es tut mir leid."

„Okay…lass mich nur kurz…" Er musste sich hinsetzten, sofort, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen würden. Aus Mangel an einem Stuhl ließ er sich einfach an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten. Nur langsam konnte er seine Atmung wieder beruhigen. Was war da nur eben passiert?

Remus ging einige Schritte zurück und ließ sich Harry gegenüber nieder. Harry bemerkte dass sich dieser wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ja es schien sogar als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Remus war wieder sein ruhiges Selbst und strahlte fast eine gespenstige Selbstkontrolle aus. Ganz der Elb, der er eben nun mal war. Und wieso machte ihn das so unsäglich wütend?

Aber nun galt es Wichtigeres zu klären. Was war nur geschehen? Dieses Bild, dass konnte nicht er sein! Er war kein Elb. Er war Lily und James Potters Sohn, Punkt, Schluss, aus!

Langsam konnte er verstehen, wie Remus sich damals im Krankenflügel gefühlt haben musste. Nicht mehr zu wissen wer man war, woher man kam? Totale Verwirrung und tausend Fragen die im Kopf herumschwirrten! Und ein Mann vor ihm, der seit Jahren sein engster Vertrauter und Gefährte gewesen war, war ihm nun vollkommen fremd. Lächerlicherweise war er es doch gewesen der darauf bestanden hatte, dass Remus ein Elb sei und nun da er Recht hatte, hatte er nur noch Angst. Angst den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren zu haben.

„Harry?"

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Remus sah in eindringlich an, nur diese Augen. Die Augen waren so anders. Sicher, da war das gleiche Goldbraun wie früher aber der Ausdruck in ihnen? Sie zeigten Weißheit, Alter und Überlegenheit. War das diese spezielle Arroganz die jedem Elben zu Eigen war, wenn er einem Menschen gegenüber saß? Weil Menschen nur die Zweitgeborenen waren? Oder einfach nur Unverständnis, warum diese Wesen so schwach und sterblich waren? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur dass er einem Mann gegenüber saß, der schon alle Zeitalter der Welt gesehen hatte, Remus war nicht nur ein Elb, nein, er war ein Valar. Ein Gott!

„Harry?"

Wieder diese Stimme, so sanft und doch so fremd. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, aber er konnte jetzt keine Berührung ertragen.

„Nicht… bitte..." flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir Leid". Die Hand wurde weggezogen, aber Remus blieb und setzte sich nun neben ihn.

Harry wusste nicht ob es Remus elbische feine Sinne waren, oder ob man es ihm ansah, aber Remus tat in diesem Moment genau das Richtige. Er schwieg, blieb einfach in Harrys Nähe und versuchte ihm das Gefühl zu gegeben nicht ganz so verloren und einsam zu sein, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Und so blieben sie beide, nebeneinander in diesem riesigen Zimmer auf dem Boden sitzen und schwiegen, versuchten sich beide einzureden, dass neben ihm nicht eine vollkommen fremde Person saß.

oooOOOooo

Lange Zeit später, die Sonne begann schon unterzugehen, saßen die zwei Gestalten immer noch eng aneinander gekauert in dem Raum voller Gesichter. Dem einen vertraut, dem anderen unheimlich fremd. Kein Wort war gesprochen worden, nur Gedanken die wirr ihren Geist umnebelten.

„Geht's dir etwas besser?" fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit vorsichtig in die Stille hinein.

„Möchtest du etwas frische Luft schnappen?

Harry rieb sich kurz mit den Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte er dann und nahm zögerlich Remus dargebotene Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Schweigend gingen sie die breite Treppe hinunter, durch ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, an dessen Ende sich zwei Glastüren befanden, die in den Garten führten. Die Luft draußen war kühl und Harry fühlte sich schlagartig ruhiger. Er bemerkte, dass der Garten nicht ganz so verwildert war, wie die Grünanlage vor dem Haus, allerdings konnte man dass hier schon auch als katastrophal bezeichnen. Die kleinen Steinwege und Pavillons waren von Gestrüpp und Unkraut überwuchert, der Rasen ungemäht und verwildert. Doch die sagenhafte Aussicht auf das Meer machte den Zustand allemal wett.

„Der Garten hat auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen", bemerkte Remus nach einer Weile.

„Wir hatten damals einen Gärtner angestellt, der alles in Schuss hielt. Der war allerdings schon ziemlich alt, aber er hatte schon immer hier gearbeitet, ich wollte ihn nicht wegschicken."

„Wir?" keuchte Harry und blickte Remus verwirrt an. Dieser wurde tatsächlich etwas rot um die Wangen.

„Ja, du hast hier mit mir zusammen gelebt. Thranduil und ich haben uns mit der Leitung des Hotels abgewechselt, so dass wir immer ein paar Monate hier verbringen konnten." Vorsichtig sah er zu Harry hinüber, der alles andere als begeistert schien.

„Hör mal Harry, ich weiß dass muss für dich ein halber Weltuntergang sein…"

„Nur ein halber?"

„…du musst viele Fragen haben, ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass das Bild von dir im Zimmer hängt, ich hätte dich nicht so unvorbereitet da rein lassen sollen."

„Nein, das hättest du tatsächlich nicht tun sollen", entgegnete Harry ziemlich barsch.

„Es tut mir Leid, es war für mich nur so berauschend endlich Gewissheit zu haben. Antworten!"

„Super, du hast Antworten und in meinem Kopf häufen sich die Fragen. Wer bin ich? Was bin ich? Und wer zum Teufel ist Thranduil?"

„Du bist immer noch Harry und wirst es immer sein, im Moment bist du noch ein Mensch und Thranduil ist einer meiner engsten Freunde gewesen und ihn müssen wir finden um zu erfahren was genau passiert ist. Kannst du dich noch an das Zeitungsfoto von Hermine erinnern? Thomas Fraser? Das ist Thranduil."

„Aber ich dachte der ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen? Wie kannst du wissen ob er nicht schon in Valinor ist oder ob er ein Mensch ist?"

„Genau wissen kann ich es nicht, ich war damals schon Tod. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass der Unfall nur vorgetäuscht war. So haben wir das immer gemacht. Wir können schließlich nicht hundert Jahre als eine Person leben, die äußerlich nicht altert. Wir mussten uns neue Identitäten schaffen."

„Ich…ich versteh das alles nicht, dass ist zuviel." Harry ließ sich frustriert auf eine alte Gartenmauer sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Remus setze sich neben ihn.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Bin ich auch ein Elb?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Remus schmunzelte leicht und antwortete dann: „Ja, bist du. Gegenwärtig bist du aber noch ein Mensch. Dein Name ist Fion, die Kurzform von Fionan, das bedeutet ‚Der Gerechte'. Du bist der Sohn von Elladanund Eryna und ich glaube es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass die beiden auch im menschlichen Leben deine Eltern waren.

„Was? Meine Mum und mein Dad waren auch…Elben?" Remus nickte und Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Aber…aber dann können wir sie auch finden? Ich werde sie sehen?"

Doch Remus schwieg und seufzte dann hörbar auf. Er stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging auf Harry zu und einen Moment lang schien es so als wolle Remus Harrys Hände nehmen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und wandte sein Gesicht dem Meer zu.

„Weißt du dass das Meer seit jeher für die Elben ein gefährlicher Anblick war. Das Meer brachte uns einst nach Hause, nach Valinor und jeder Elb spürt die Sehnsucht dorthin zurückzukehren.

Deine Eltern sind ebenfalls wie wir, aber ich fürchte so einfach wird es nicht sein. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum wir zurückgeschickt wurden, zweifellos haben wir noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Aber ich glaube Lily und James haben entschieden nach Valinor zu gehen. Doch eines Tages wirst du sie dort treffen."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig und wütend zu gleich an.

„Warum? Warum hat man uns zurückgeschickt und meine Eltern nicht? Warum sollten sie sich für den Tod entscheiden?"

„Harry sie sind nicht tot. Sie leben in Valinor wie die anderen Elben auch und eines Tages werden auch wir dorthin zurückkehren. Warum sie sich so entschieden haben weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wussten sie, dass es ihr Schicksal sein würde, dass es dein Schicksal sein würde. Sie hatten ein langes Leben hinter sich. Unsterblichkeit kann auch ein Fluch sein und ich weiß dass sie in Valinor sind, weil ich mit diesem Ort verbunden bin. Ich habe vor Jahrtausenden entschieden nicht mehr zurückzukehren, aber er wird immer ein Teil von mir bleiben, daran kann selbst mein Vater nichts ändern."

Harry wollte eigentlich schreien, toben, aber er konnte nichts sagen. Vielleicht verstand der elbische Teil in ihm diese Worte, nur der menschliche wollte sie nicht begreifen. Doch als er Remus letzte Worte hörte, stockte er. Hatte er nicht auch oben in diesem Zimmer etwas Ähnliches erwähnt, über seine Familie die ihn verstoßen hatte. Wegen ihm? Remus schien beinahe seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er antwortete:

„Mein Vater sandte mich nach Mittelerde um im großen Krieg gegen Morgoth zu helfen. Mir gefiel Mittelerde jedoch so gut, dass ich entschied nicht nach Valinor zurückzukehren. Vater war nicht sehr begeistert darüber, aber er ließ mich, vielleicht weil er wusste was für Gefahren noch auf die Welt zukommen würden. Als jedoch die letzte Schlacht gegen Sauron geschlagen war, beorderte er mich zurück. Aber ich ging nicht. Ich hatte mich verliebt, in einen jungen Elben aus dem Hause Elronds und ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht verlassen und ich wollte Mittelerde und meine Freunde nicht verlassen. Mein Vater ist stolz und konnte nicht verstehen, dass ich den Thron und die Herrlichkeit Valinors wegen eines jungen Noldorelben ausschlug. Daraufhin verbannte er mich für alle Zeiten aus den ewigen Landen

„Alles wegen mir? Das ist alles meine Schuld?"

Remus packte den jungen Mann bei den Schultern und sagte eindringlich:

„Hör mir zu Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war meine Entscheidung und ich habe sie nie bereut, hat sie mir doch die besten Jahre meines Lebens beschert."

Bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte, hörten sie Schritte und bald darauf sahen die einen älteren Mann um die fünfzig, der um das Haus herauf auf sie zulief und wild mit den Händen umher winkte.

„He, hören sie mal. Das ist Privatgelände, sie können hier nicht einfach umher stiefeln. Das Haus ist nicht zu verkaufen." Der Mann hatte schütteres graues Haar und ein wettergegerbtes Gesicht. Er war nicht groß, Harry und Remus überragten ihn um Kopfeslänge, und er war ziemlich beleibt um die Mitte herum.

„Verzeihen sie, Mr…? "

„Cunningham. Shawn Cunningham. Ich bin hier der Gärtner."

„Sieht ja auch sehr gepflegt hier aus, wirklich", meinte Harry sarkastisch und sah wie sich Mr. Cunninghams Gesicht gefährlich rot verfärbte.

„Ich arbeite hier nur am Wochenende, hab schließlich noch einen Laden zu versorgen und dem Besitzer ist das recht so", polterte er gleich drauf los.

„Schon gut Mr. Cunningham. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Wir interessieren uns für das Haus, können sie uns sagen wer der Besitzer ist und ob er an einem Verkauf interessiert wäre."

„Glaub ich nicht, der hat noch jedes Angebot ausgeschlagen. Das Grundstück ist immer im Besitz der Familie Fraser geblieben, nachdem der Alte hier abgekratzt ist. "

Remus hob ob dieser Äußerung nur eine Augenbraue und Harry verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, konnte jedoch ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Mr. Cunningham bemerkte dies jedoch nicht und schwatzte munter weiter.

„Gehört jetzt glaube ich dem Enkel, Brian Fraser, oder so."

„Haben sie seine Nummer?" fragte Remus weiter.

„Na hören sie mal, der Typ ist so reich, der könnte halb Europa kaufen. Mit dem werde ich wohl kaum ein Schwätzchen halten, höchstens mit der Sekretärin seiner Sekretärin."

„Na irgendjemand muss sie doch eingestellt haben, woher beziehen sie ihr Gehalt?" fragte nun Harry leicht genervt.

„Geht alles über das Maklerbüro. McCarthy and Finnegan."

„Na toll, alles zurück auf Anfang, " seufzte Harry. Remus blickte jedoch nachdenklich auf das Haus.

„Eine Frage noch, im Haus sind doch jede Menge Wertgegenstände. Wie kommt es, dass alles so gänzlich unbewacht ist, ich meine es könnte doch leicht jemand einbrechen."

Mr. Cunningham schnaubte belustigt auf.

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu. In dieses Haus hat seit sechzig Jahren keiner mehr einen Fuß gesetzt. Nicht ich, nicht Fraser noch sonst irgendwer. Die Tür mag noch so morsch sein, aber da kommt keiner durch, die Fenster noch so spröde, aber keiner hat es geschafft auch nur eins zu zerschlagen. Und glauben sie mir, ne Menge Leute haben das versucht. Nathaniel Fraser war nicht nur ein gewiefter Geschäftsmann sondern auch ein talentierter Künstler, seine Bilder sind Millionen wert und die Hälfte steckt da drin." Er zeigte mit den Fingern auf das Haus.

Seit dem Tag seines Todes, seit er die Tür schloss, hat keine lebende Seele das Innere des Hauses mehr betreten."

TBC

**

* * *

Und?  
Gut?  
Schlecht?  
Mehr davon?  
Gehört in den Mülleimer?**


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Ian Fraser wachte von seltsamen Geräuschen neben sich auf. Als er die Augen öffnete, bekam er zuerst etwas Angst, da das hier auf keinen Fall sein Zimmer in New York war. Sein großes Spider-Man Poster fehlte und sein Hund Hank war auch nicht da, um ihn wie jeden Morgen zu begrüßen. Aber als er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, sah er seinen Daddy neben sich liegen und wo sein Daddy war, konnte es ja schon mal nicht schlecht sein.

Ach ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie waren auf dieser komischen Insel, wo irgendwie immer schlechtes Wetter war und die Leute ganz komisch redeten. Island!

Ihr Flugzeug war nämlich kaputt gegangen und sie mussten notlanden, aber das war gar nicht so schlimm, denn sein Dad und Sirius waren ja da.

Ian mochte Sirius sehr, er war lustig und spielte mit ihm und er hörte Ian immer zu wenn er etwas erzählte. Meistens erzählte Ian aus der Schule und dann lachten sie beide über den doofen Tommy Baker, der noch nicht mal seinen Namen schreiben konnte, aber meinte er müsse Ian immer ärgern.

Plötzlich hörte er das Geräusch wieder. Jetzt merkte er auch, dass es sein Dad war, der die komischen Geräusche machte. Er drehte sich unruhig hin und her und es hörte sich an, als ob ihm etwas sehr wehtun würde.

„Dad?" fragte der Junge leise und stupste seinen Vater leicht an, doch der wachte nicht auf, sondern wälzte sich noch unruhiger im Bett hin und her.

Jetzt bekam Ian doch etwas Angst. Was, wenn sein Vater wirklich Schmerzen hatte? Was sollte er dann machen? Da fiel ihm plötzlich Sirius ein. Der war ja auch noch da und Ian wusste sogar wo dessen Zimmer lag, den Sirius hatte ihn gestern noch zum spielen mit genommen, als sein Dad unbedingt telefonieren musste.

Leise tapste er also mit nackten Füßen zur Tür und auf den Flur. Das Hotel war nicht wirklich groß und Sirius Zimmer war das am Ende des Ganges, neben dem kleinen Fenster. Doch als er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, war diese verschlossen.

Blöde Sache, dachte Ian und wollte schon mit dem Fuß dagegen schlagen, als sich die Tür mit einem lauten knarren, einen Spalt breit öffnete. Sekundenschnell war der kleine dazwischengeschlüpft und ging sofort auf das Bett am Ende des Zimmers zu, in dem Sirius friedlich vor sich hinschnarchte.

„Sirius", rief Ian laut und zupfte den Mann an den schwarzen Haaren. Der rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter und ließ nur ein knappes Brummen von sich hören. Doch so schnell gab Ian nicht auf. Mit aller Kraft kletterte er auf den Rücken des Mannes und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. Sirius begann sich nun endlich zu regen und wollte sich auf den Rücken drehen, wobei er den Jungen fast vom Bett schmiss. Langsam öffnete er erst ein Auge, dann dass andere und starrte erschrocken in Ians kindliches Gesicht.

„Meine Güte Zwerg, was machst du hier?" Sirius blickte kurz auf den Wecker neben sich.

„Es ist gerade mal kurz nach vier."

„Du musst schnell mitkommen, Daddy geht's nich gut, er hat Schmerzen." Ian zerrte energisch an einem Ärmel von Sirius Pyjama.

„Was?" fragte Sirius verwirrt und starrte nicht besonders helle auf den Knirps, der ihn nun versuchte vom Bett zu schupsen. Davon ausgehend, dass Ian einige Köpfe kleiner als Sirius war, war es ein vergebliches Unterfangen. Doch Sirius wurden plötzlich die Worte bewusste, die der Kleine gesagt hatte. Draco hatte Schmerzen?

„Na komm schon Zwerg, worauf wartest du dann noch," sagte Sirius mit aufkeimendem Elan und klemmte sich Ian unter den Arm. Dracos Zimmertür stand noch offen, als sie ankamen. Sirius setzte Ian auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer ab und bedeutete ihm zu warten. Was der jedoch gar nicht einsah und flink zum Bett hinüber hüpfte, ihn dem sich Draco unruhig hin und her wälzte.

Sirius stellte erleichtert fest, das Draco wohl nicht verletzt war, sondern wohl eher einen Albtraum hatte. Im gleichen Atemzug fragte er sich dann allerdings, wieso er darüber erleichtert war? Es interessierte ihn doch wohl herzlich wenig ob die kleine Pest in Ordnung war oder nicht. Oder?

Es wäre nur sicherlich nicht ratsam, Thranduil einen kranken Sohn nach Hause zu bringen, wobei ja Elben eigentlich nicht krank werden konnten….Gott, was dachte er hier eigentlich? Er sollte einfach gehen und Draco sich selbst überlassen. Genervt rieb er sich das Nasenbein und wollte schon umdrehen und gehen, doch er machte einen Fehler. Er sah in Dracos Gesicht, welches leichenblass war und von Schweiß überströmt. Daneben kniete ein kleiner, hilfloser Junge, der sich die größten Sorgen um seinen Vater machte.

„Wunderbar", murmelte Sirius zu sich selbst. „Ich bin wohl kaum der richtige um Malfoy nach einem Albtraum zu trösten." Und doch schritt er jetzt auf das Bett zu und kniete sich daneben.

„Was hat er?" fragte Ian mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

„Er hat nur einen schlimmen Traum, Kleiner. Wenn er aufwacht ist alles vorbei, okay?"

Als Sirius versuchte, den jungen Mann aufzuwecken, bemerkte er besorgt, dass dessen Augen geschlossen waren. Eine Tatsache die sehr unüblich für Elben war. Sicher am Anfang, als der Übergang von Mensch zu Elb noch frisch war, war das normal gewesen. Der Körper brauchte einige Jahre um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, jedoch war diese Zeit bei Draco schon längst überschritten. Daher musste es wohl doch etwas ernsteres sein.

„Draco? Hey Draco?" Sirius schüttelte ihn nun stärker und endlich bemerkte er, wie die Augenlieder zu flattern begannen und sich schließlich öffneten. Die Panik und Angst in den grauen Augen war unverkennbar und Dracos Atem ging kurz und stoßweise. Seine Hände krallten sich krampfartig in Sirius Unterarm und der musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

Ian wollte sich schon seinem Vater in die Arme werfen, doch Sirius bedeutete ihm zurückzubleiben. Draco war noch gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt und Sirius wusste nicht, wie er auf den Jungen reagieren würde. Daher setzte er sich nun ganz in die Mitte des kleinen Bettes, nahm Ian in den einen Arm und Draco in den anderen, der dankbar annahm, jedoch immer noch leicht apathisch wirkte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da waren Vater und Sohn eingeschlafen, nur Sirius blieb die ganze Nacht wach und wachte über den Schlaf der beiden. Und überlegte sich nebenher, wie er morgen früh Draco erklären sollte, was er in dessen Bett zu suchen hatte.

oooOOOooo

Thranduil, gegenwärtiger Besitzer der Fraser Hotels und den Menschen unter dem Namen Brian Fraser bekannt, ehemaliger König der Waldelben aus Mittelerde, ein Krieger und Elb der sein Leben lang nur gekämpft und den schrecklichsten Kreaturen schon ins Auge geblickt hatte, schaffte es nicht, das Gebäude vor ihm zu betreten. Er lehnte seit gut zwanzig Minuten an einem Laternenpfahl in der _348 fifth Avenue _und wäre er ein Mensch, würde ihm wohl kalter Schweiß ausbrechen und seine Hände ohne Unterbrechung zittern. Doch er war ein Elb und äußerlich war ihm keine Unruhe anzumerken. Doch innerlich erlebte er die schrecklichen Stunden, die vor über sechzig Jahren hier geschahen, noch einmal hautnah mit. Als man ihm mitteilte, dass seine komplette Familie ausgelöscht sei. Gestorben, verbrannt, den Tod gefunden, Worte mit denen sich Unsterbliche Wesen wie er normalerweise nicht auseinanderzusetzen brauchten.

Das alte Theater, in welchem die Tragödie ihren Lauf nahm, war nicht komplett abgebrannt, äußerlich hatte es sich seine Schönheit durchaus bewahrt. Alter Stuck und Verzierungen waren noch erhalten und hier, inmitten von gigantischen Wolkenkratzern wirkte es fast klein und zierlich. Genau das machte den Reiz aus und Thranduil war fest entschlossen, sich den alten Dämonen zu stellen und dieses Gebäude sanieren zu lassen. Er war immer noch ein Mann, der das Schöne und auch den Profit schätzte, nur warum schaffte er es dann nicht endlich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten und in das alte Theater zu gehen?

„Brian?"

Thranduil zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sah seinen Geschäftspartner und guten Freund Joshua Doyle auf sich zukommen. Im eleganten, dunklen Designeranzug wirkte der breitschultrige Mann nicht weniger einschüchternd, als mit Schwert und Bogen gerüstet, bereit um Orks zu erlegen.

„Du starrst seit zwanzig Minuten in die Leere, die Bauarbeiter fangen schon an sich zu wundern". Josh, dessen schulterlanges, braunes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war, so dass man die spitzen Ohren nicht bemerkte, seufzte schwer auf, als der blonde Mann ihn nicht einmal ansah.

„Thranduil, du kannst dem nicht ewig entfliehen. Du bist nicht der einzige, dessen Familie da drin umkam. Immerhin hast du Draco zurück und Ian noch dazubekommen, von den Meinen fehlt noch immer jede Spur. Also stell dich nicht an wie ein kleiner Elbling, sondern beweg deinen Hintern," zischte Doyle leise. So leise, das normale Menschen überhaupt nichts verstanden hätten, doch für elbische Ohren waren die Worte klar und deutlich.

Der ehemalige König zog gekonnt eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue in die Höhe und starrte seinen Partner finster an.

„Hättest du es damals gewagt mich derart anzugreifen, ich hätte dich in den tiefsten Kerker werfen lassen", entgegnete Thranduil schroff, setzte sich jedoch gehorsam in Bewegung und konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen.

„Nun, die Zeiten ändern sich eben und gib es zu, im Grunde magst du mich doch," feixte Josh und boxte Thranduil gespielt in die Seite.

„Eine große Auswahl gab es ja nicht mehr, nach…," er deutete auf das Gebäude und warf Doyle einen ernsten Blick zu. Mit angehaltenem Atem trat er ein.

Innen war es dunkel und staubig. Überall standen Gerüste im Weg, Bauarbeiter und Architekten bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Chaos. Die Decken und Wände waren rußgeschwärzt, alte verbrannte Holzbalken lagen am Boden oder hingen vom Obergeschoss gefährlich herunter. Das Theater war, unüblich für Großstädte mehr in die Breite gebaut, als in die Höhe, es beherbergte eine Vorhalle, in der er sich jetzt befand und vor ihnen lag die große Halle mit Bühne. Diese war am meisten beschädigt, denn das Feuer war hier ausgebrochen. Die genaue Brandursache hatte man jedoch nie feststellen können, nur den Brandherd, der Punkt von dem das Feuer ausging.

Thranduil und Joshua schlängelten sich gewand durch die Trümmer, direkt auf die alte Bühne zu, die schon komplett restauriert worden war. Einige Arbeiter erledigten noch die Feinheiten und aufmerksame elbische Ohren hörten auch Stimmen aus den Gewölben direkt unter der Bühne.

„Ah Mr. Fraser, Mr. Doyle, genau die, die ich gesucht habe." Clive Bennet, der Architekt den Thranduil engagiert hatte, hatte sichtlich mehr Mühe durch das Chaos hindurch zukommen, als die zwei eleganten Herren. Schwer atmend und mit roten Wangen, aber mit strahlendem

Lächeln begrüßte er Thranduil und Joshua und schüttelte ihnen enthusiastisch die Hand.

„Verzeihen sie die Verspätung Clive, ich….wurde aufgehalten", sagte Thranduil geschäftsmäßig, erwiderte jedoch freundlich den Händedruck. Clive Bennet, dessen Kleidung jedes Mal aus Elton Johns Kleiderschrank stammen könnte, war bestimmt nicht das, was man sich unter einem Architekten vorstellte. Doch der kleine, etwas beleibte Mann war einer der besten in seiner Branche und was noch viel wichtiger war, er war Thranduil auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen, etwas was bei dem stolzen Elben nicht oft der Fall war.

„Aber ich bitte sie, Brian, das ist doch kein Problem. Ich hoffe sie konnten sich schon etwas umsehen, lassen sie sich keinesfalls von dem ganzen Durcheinander stören, es wird alles fabelhaft werden."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Clive. Wie geht die Arbeit voran?"

„Oh alles läuft genau nach Plan, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es mir weitaus schlimmer vorgestellt. Wissen sie es ist schon seltsam", sagte Bennet mit verschwörerischer Stimme.

„Was ist den so seltsam?" fragte Joshua mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Bennet liebte Geheimniskrämerei und eine gute Geschichte noch mehr.

„Nun, da das Feuer wohl von der Bühne ausbrach, war diese natürlich komplett zerstört, aber…" er hob beschwörend einen seiner dicken Finger, „…die ersten Reihen sind kaum beschädigt. Seltsam nicht wahr? Überhaupt scheint es so als ob nur an vereinzelten Stellen ein Feuer geherrscht hätte, einzelne Plätze sind sehr stark betroffen, andere überhaupt nicht und sehen sie mal dort." Er zeigte auf die mittlere Loge, genau der Bühne gegenüber.

„Die Ehrenloge, in der saßen üblicherweise die angesehenen Leute der Stadt mit ihren Familien. Komplett vernichtet, als ob eine Bombe da drinnen hochgegangen wäre, doch diese Theorie wurde ja widerlegt. Aber die Logen daneben sind kaum oder nur sehr wenig beschädigt."

Thranduil starrte gebannt auf die verbrannte Stelle. Er wusste von wem diese Plätze damals belegt worden waren und auf einen hatte man es wohl ganz besonders abgesehen. Aurel!

oooOOOooo

Severus fluchte bei jedem Hammerschlag von neuem auf. Dieser Lärm um ihn herum machte ihn noch wahnsinnig und seine äußerst empfindlichen Ohren gewöhnten sich nur langsam daran. Zugegeben, er hatte noch lange nicht zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden, doch das war ein Problem, das die Zeit schon richten würde. Dennoch, im Moment fühlte er sich sehr im Zwiespalt, da er das Gefühl hatte, weder Mensch noch Elb zu sein.

Fluchend wischte er einige Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, barsch zurück. Seine langen Haare hatte er zurückgebunden, damit sie ihn bei der Arbeit nicht behinderten und ein rotes Kopftuch bedeckte seine Ohren. Die Hitze hier unten war unerträglich und so hatte er sich, wie auch die meisten seiner Kollegen, seines Hemdes schnell entledigt. Alles in allem war der Job jedoch wirklich in Ordnung und gut bezahlt, er sollte sich also nicht beklagen sondern besser auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.

Theo, sein neuer Kollege, hätte ihm heute schon zweimal mit der Holzlatte eins übergezogen und nur dank seiner ausgezeichneten Reflexe war nichts passiert. Der Junge war noch nicht sehr lange im Geschäft und dementsprechend nervös und zappelig, aber in Ordnung. Außerdem hatte Severus recht schnell gemerkt, dass Theo wohl eine kleine Schwäche für ihn hatte, was ihm allerdings ziemlich egal war. Der Junge hatte ebenso schnell begriffen, dass er bei Severus auf Granit biss. Sehr harten Granit. Das hielt ihn aber dennoch nicht davon ab, sich mit Severus anzufreunden, was im groben darin bestand, das Theo redete wie ein Wasserfall und Severus ab und an zustimmend brummte.

„….ehrlich, du hättest diesen Typ sehen sollen, so einer ist mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen, Wahnsinn, ich schwöre dir, bei so einem Kerl würdest sogar du schwach werden…"

Severus knurrte etwas, das wohl „Wenn du meinst," bedeuten könnte und ließ Theo weiterreden.

„Nein ehrlich, diese Augen, ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen, das ist schon kein blau mehr, das ist…wow… und erst die Haare, so ein blond hab ich noch nie gesehen….."

„Von wem redest du eigentlich?" Fragte Severus ziemlich genervt und schlug einen weiteren Nagel in das Holz.

„Oh man, von dem Kerl den ich draußen vor dem Haus gesehen habe, lehnte einfach an der Laterne im grauen Armani und starrte auf das Haus. Hat keinen um sich herum bemerkt, aber man sah der spitze aus." Theo hatte nun einen träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und etwas, das Severus ein dämliches Grinsen nennen würde und sah aus, als wäre er ganz weit weg mit den Gedanken.

„Wenn du so begeistert von dem Typ bist, wieso hast du ihn dann nicht angesprochen? Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen."

Theo starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Bist du verrückt? So wie der aussah ist der doch Millionenschwer. Was will der denn mit einem wie mir schon anfangen?"

Severus wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als er von seinem Vorarbeiter unterbrochen wurde.

„Hey Mac, hilf mir mal die nächste Ladung Holz runterzuschaffen. Diese verdammte Unterkonstruktion ist so engwinkelig, da komm ich allein mit den Dingern nie durch."

Severus nickte nur und nahm dann die Abkürzung über die Leiter, durch die viereckige Aussparung im Bühnenboden über ihm. Gierig sog er die kühle Luft ein, als er endlich auf der Bühne stand und sah sich dann nach Jared, dem Vorarbeiter um. Sein Blick fiel jedoch auf jemand anderen. Einen hochgewachsenen Blonden, der gebieterisch am Rande der Bühne stand und wachsam alles im Auge behielt.

Niemals zuvor hatte er etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen, dieser Mann strahlte etwas Erhabenes, Königliches aus. Irgendetwas sagte Severus, das dieser Mann wichtig war, das er ihn kannte und tatsächlich, als der Blonde den Kopf hob und genau in seine Richtung sah, durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz. Stahlblaue Augen trafen auf Pechschwarze. Severus konnte das Gesicht nicht genau zuordnen, doch er wusste sofort dass dies der Mann war, von dem Theo gesprochen hatte, und dass dieser Mann kein Mann sondern ein Elb war. Und sein persönliches Ticket aus der Hölle heraus.

**TBC**

So das wars mal wieder, für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Review da. Es ist nämlich irgendwie schade, ich sehe ja, das wirklich viele diese Geschichte lesen unddann z.B von hundert Lesern nur einer ein Review abgibt.Es wäre wirklich schön etwas Feedback zu bekommen, auch für Kritik bin ich immer offen und nehme ich auch dankbar an. Also auf in eine neue Runde

Viele Liebe Grüße Eure Kayla


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Joshua Doyle stöhnte laut auf und lies sich erschöpft auf die Matratze fallen. Er spürte das Gewicht seines Bettpartners auf ihm ruhen, bevor dieser sich von ihm rollte und neben ihn legte. Eine ganze Zeit lang war nur das schwere Atmen zweier ausgelaugter Körper zu hören und der Geruch von gutem Sex hing in der Luft.

„Du gehst schon?" fragte Josh müde, als er spürte wie sich die Matratze hob und jemand das Bett verließ.

„Termine die sich nicht aufschieben lassen," antwortete sein Gegenüber mit der für ihn typischen melodiösen, tiefen Stimme. Joshua würde es niemals zugeben, aber diese Stimme jagte ihm jedes Mal angenehme Schauer über den Rücken.

„Natürlich, es sind doch jedes Mal die Termine, nichts wahr?" Joshuas Ton triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, weswegen sich sein Partner nun auch erstaunt umdrehte. Die leuchtend roten Haare standen ihm noch wirr vom Kopf und die blauen Augen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Es hat dich doch sonst nicht gestört, wenn ich danach gehe. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Kuscheltyp bist, " gab der Rothaarige amüsiert von sich und setzte sich halbangezogen wieder auf das Bett. „Da kommen ja ganz neue Seiten an dir zum Vorschein. Interessant," raunte er Josh ins Ohr.

Josh war kein Mann der sich leicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ, doch wenn sein Freund ihn mit diesem stechenden Blick ansah, fühlte er sich jedes Mal wie ein halbwüchsiger Teenager.

„Ich bin garantiert kein Kuscheltyp und es stört mich nicht im geringsten wenn du gehst," entgegnete er etwas lahm, aber das war jetzt sowieso egal, den warme, samtene Lippen hatten die seinen schon in Beschlag genommen und eine ganze Zeit lag dachte er an gar nichts mehr. Sanft wurde er in die Kissen zurückgeschoben und ein stahlharter Körper legte sich über seinen. Die Zunge, die um Einlass bat lies er nur zu gerne gewähren, bis der Andere sich plötzlich zurückzog.

„Geh nicht," flüsterte Josh und zog seinen Freund zurück in einen tiefen Kuss, doch er konnte ihn nicht lange halten.

„Josh…Joshua… dein Handy. Das Klingeln ist ein wenig nervtötend und so aggressiv wie es sich anhört, ist es bestimmt dein sexy Boss."

„Scheiße, Brian. Den hab ich ganz vergessen." Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, sprang er aus dem Bett und hastete durch das Hotelzimmer um seine Anzugjacke zu finden, in der sich sein Handy befand. Was sich als nicht so einfach herausstellte, denn Beide hatten es gestern doch recht eilig gehabt aus ihren Kleidern zu kommen.

Der Rothaarige auf dem Bett, betrachtete das Schauspiel recht amüsiert, verfolgte jedoch ebenso genau das Gespräch zwischen Joshua und seinem Boss.

„Tut mir leid ich muss los, Brian macht mir jetzt schon die Hölle heiß," rief ihm Josh zu, während er sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit anzog und sich mit den Händen durch das dichte braune Haar fuhr, damit es wenigstens ein bisschen ordentlich lag.

„Ja, wie war das? Es sind immer die wichtigen Termine?"

„Halt die Klappe, Narthan. Sehen wir uns am Wochenende?"

„Sicher." Ein kurzer Kuss und Josh war auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Der Mann, der sich Narthan nannte, holte nun sein eigenes Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer, die nur ihm allein bekannt war.

„Norui? Doyle ist weg, hat wohl eine sehr wichtige Besprechung mit unserem guten Thranduil. Ich bleib auf jeden fall dran, vielleicht bekomm ich raus um was es geht. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde." Damit beendete er das Gespräch. Er streckte sich genüsslich und für einen kurzen Augenblick glommen die blauen Augen gefährlich rot auf. Er würde dieses Arrangement ganz sicher aufrechterhalten, dachte Narthan bei sich, denn dieser Elb war doch überraschend unterhaltsam.

oooOOOooo

Severus fühlte sich recht unbehaglich in dem großem Apartmentkomplex, den Brian Fraser sein Eigen nannte. Doch immerhin hatte er zum ersten Mal, seit einem Jahr wieder ein gemütliches Bett zum schlafen und etwas Anständiges zu essen bekommen. Der Hausherr selbst saß ihm am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch gegenüber und beobachtete ihn ganz unverhohlen. Die Sonne draußen lies Frasers kurzes Haar noch heller erscheinen und die blauen Augen überwachten jede Bewegung die er tat, so schien es zumindest Severus.

Er hätte Gestern im Theater niemals geglaubt, das es so einfach werden würde, Brian Frasers Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch dieser hatte ihn nur einmal angesehen und ihn sofort ihn sein Büro kommen lassen. Nachdem er Severus Kopftuch abgenommen und sich seine Ohren ansah, hatte er nur gelächelt und sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt. Zwei Stunden später war er hier gelandet und hatte diesem fremden Mann seine ganze Lebensgeschichte, oder zumindest das woran er sich erinnern konnte, erzählt. Severus war zwar bei weitem nicht die vertrauensseligste Person, doch er wusste dass dies hier seine einzige Chance war, endlich zu erfahren was wirklich mit ihm geschah.

Gestern hatte er geredet und nun hoffte er, dass der Mann vor ihm reden würde. Sie warteten nur noch auf Frasers Geschäftspartner, der, sowie Severus glaubte, ebenfalls einer von ihnen war.

Er blickte von seinem Teller auf und musterte Fraser, eigentlich Thranduil, aber Severus war der etwas distanziertere Ausdruck lieber. Es war gestern nicht nur die typisch elbische Ausstrahlung an Fraser gewesen, die Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, sondern auch die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem alten Bekannten. Tatsächlich ließ sich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Draco Malfoy und diesem Elben kaum verbergen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der Junge, Lucius jemals so ähnlich gesehen hatte. Was ihn dann jedoch maßlos überrascht hatte, war die Tatsache das Draco nicht nur ebenfalls ein Elb war, sondern gleichzeitig Frasers Sohn. Der Junge war allerdings nicht hier, sondern geschäftlich unterwegs.

Ein Klopfen war nun zu hören, welches Severus aus seinen Überlegungen riss und Brian schickte einen seiner vielen Angestellten um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Das wird Joshua sein, er ist zwar nicht gerade für seine Pünktlichkeit bekannt, aber…"

„Ach du heilige Scheiße", unterbrach ihn Severus nicht sehr galant, als er den großen dunkelhaarigen Mann sah, der soeben zur Tür herein kam.

„Ach wie nett, so freudig hat mich noch niemand begrüßt. Wirklich Brian du solltest dir ein Beispiel an deinem Gast nehmen," meinte Josh trocken, verzog den Mund zu einem etwas pikierten Grinsen und setzte sich an den freien Platz am Tisch.

Severus jedoch starrte ihn nur sprachlos an und fing dann an ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Von allem Menschen, von allen verdammten Menschen, die von den Toten auferstehen, muss ausgerechnet James Potter darunter sein? Ich weiß ich hab viel Mist gebaut, aber habe ich das verdient? Irgendjemand muss mich wirklich hassen," murmelte er geschockt vor sich hin.

„Äh, Verzeihung aber ich glaube sie verwechseln mich da mit jemand." Joshua blinzelte den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich verwirrt an.

„Nein, nein, dieses Gesicht würde ich unter tausenden wieder erkennen." Und Severus wusste das er Recht hatte. Die bescheuerte Brille fehlte zwar und das Haar sah nicht ganz so aus, als hätte der Besitzer in eine Steckdose gefasst, aber ansonsten war dieser Mann das perfekte Ebenbild von James Potter.

„Ich denke, ich kann helfen," schaltete sich nun Fraser in das Gespräch mit ein und zeigte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Ganz offensichtlich amüsierte er sich prächtig.

„Sie haben Recht Severus, James Potter war tatsächlich ein Elb, allerdings sitzt er nicht hier vor ihnen. Elladan, so lautete sein elbischer Name und seine Frau leben schon lange in Valinor, den Unsterblichen Landen, in die jeder Elb einmal zurückkehrt. Sie haben sich nach ihrem Tod entschieden dort zu bleiben. Und Josh hier, ist sein Zwillingsbruder."

„Es gibt zwei von der Sorte?" fragte Snape ehrlich schockiert.

„Mein richtiger Name ist eigentlich Elrohir, klingt aber allgemein doof im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Deshalb dürfen sich mich gern Joshua nennen." Doyle grinste ihn fröhlich an und Severus wurde schlecht davon. Er kannte dieses Grinsen nur allzu gut.

„Lassen wir uns nun aber zum eigentlichen Thema kommen," sagte Fraser. „Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir gestern aufeinander gestoßen sind, Severus, und ich bin sehr froh darüber. Sie sind einer der letzten, deren Aufenthaltsort uns noch gefehlt hat."

„Einer der letzten? Ich verstehe nicht ganz," sagte Severus und lehnte sich ihn seinem Stuhl zurück und kämpfte sichtlich um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Wo war der einstig undurchsichtige Tränkemeister geblieben, fragte er sich selbst. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

„Eigentlich verstehe ich so gut wie gar nichts. Was ist mit mir passiert?"

„Sie sagten mir gestern Abend, die könnten sich an Mandos Hallen erinnern. Dahin sind sie gekommen, als ihr menschliches Ich starb. Man hat sie die Taten durchleiden lassen, die sie ihn ihrem menschlichen Leben begannen hatten…"

„Oh ja, daran kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern," unterbrach ihn Severus ärgerlich.

„Sie verstehen nicht ganz. Ein Elb tötet keine Unschuldigen, er begeht kein Unrecht, wenn doch, wird ihm der Weg nach Valinor für alle Zeit verwehrt sein."

„Und das ist schlimmer, als es sich vielleicht zunächst anhört," warf Joshua ein.

„Die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit. Auf ewig hier in der menschlichen Welt festzusitzen, zu sehen wie die Menschen diesen Planeten langsam aber sicher zerstören, stellen sie es sich vor. Auf Ewig. Allein unter Menschen. Gruselig was?" Josh stibitzte sich ein Stück Obst von Severus Teller und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Severus enthielt sich jeder weiteren Äußerung. Nichtbeachtung hatte bei Potter immer wahre Wunder gewirkt und dieser Kerl hier war wahrlich ein Zwilling des Idioten.

„Vielen Dank für die dramatische Einlage, Joshua. Was ich damit sagen will ist, man hat ihnen eine zweite Chance gegeben, sie wurden bestraft, wie mein Sohn, aber sie bereuen ihre Taten, nicht wahr? Sie haben jetzt die Möglichkeit ihr Leben wieder in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Wir werden ihnen dabei helfen, Severus. Wenn sie uns helfen, " schloss Fraser.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner der Drei ein Wort, doch dann nickte Severus langsam und bedeutet

Brian fortzufahren. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er eine große Wahl hätte.

„Uns Elben gibt es schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Erschaffen wurden wir von den Valar, es sind unsere Götter, aber das wissen sie ja bereits. Manwe, der Mächtigste der Valar, hat einen Sohn. Aurel. Dieser hatte sich entschlossen, den Völkern in Mittelerde im Kampf beizustehen. Die wenigsten wussten, wer er wirklich war, aber er machte sich bald einen Namen als großer Krieger und gütiger Herr. Viele Elben und auch Menschen schlossen sich ihm an und er entschied, nicht nach Valinor zurückzukehren. Auch nicht, als so gut wie alle Elben Mittelerde Ende des Vierten Zeitalters verließen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe blieb bei ihm, darunter ich, mein Sohn und Elladan und Elrohir mit ihren Familien. Wir lebten lange Zeit versteckt vor den Menschen, mischten uns nicht in ihre Belange ein. Erst später, als die Industrialisierung immer mehr zu nahm, gaben wir uns selbst als Menschen aus, gründeten Unternehmen, verdienten Geld und schieden irgendwann unbemerkt aus dem Leben, um dann irgendwo weit weg, ein neue Identität aufzunehmen und das gleiche Spiel begann von vorn. Aurel war immer unsere treibende Kraft, derjenige der die Fäden zusammenhielt, alles im Überblick hatte. Es verlief alles eine lange Zeit perfekt, bis zu jenem Tag im Jahr 1933."

Severus hatte bis jetzt reglos zugehört, doch nun richtete er sich interessiert auf.

„An diesem Tag war eine Theaterpremiere geplant, in einem uns allen bekannten Gebäude hier in New York. Außer mir, Josh und einigen wenigen, waren fast alle Elben anwesend. Aurel, mein Sohn, Joshs Familie. An diesem Abend brach ein verheerendes Feuer aus, keiner weiß bis heute warum und wie, aber alle kamen um, inklusive aller Elben." Brian unterbrach sich kurz und Severus bemerkt, dass diesen die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen bis heute nie losgelassen hatten.

„Ich war lange Zeit am Ende meiner Kraft, wir hatten alles verloren und es gab keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben. Ich war, wie man so schön sagt, schon mit einem Fuß in Mandos Hallen, als dieser selbst plötzlich zu mir sprach. Er sagte mir, dass meine Freunde wiedergeboren werden, als Menschen und das wir sie finden müssten. Und seitdem sind wir auf der Suche. Aber den, den wir brauchen haben wir noch nicht gefunden."

„Aurel," sagte Severus und es war keine Frage.

„Richtig. Wir leben nun schon sehr lange auf dieser Welt und für uns wird es bald Zeit, zurückzukehren, in die Unsterblichen Lande. Neue Techniken machen es für uns immer schwerer, vor den Menschen verborgen zu bleiben und wie Josh schon gesagt hat, wir wollen nicht miterleben wie diese Welt sich selbst vernichtet. Aurel ist der einzige Weg zurück nach Valinor. Nur er weiß um das Geheimnis der Rückkehr."

„Und ich soll also helfen diesen Aurel zu finden. Einen Menschen, der irgendwo auf dieser Welt sein könnte, vielleicht noch nicht einmal geboren ist? Wirklich ein Kinderspiel," meinte Snape trocken und zog eine seiner berüchtigten Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Oh, wir haben eigentlich schon eine genaue Vorstellung, wen wir suchen. Draco und ein weiterer Bekannter von ihnen, sind schon auf dem Weg nach Großbritannien," mischte sich nun Joshua wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Und wir werden ihnen in kürze folgen", sagte Brian knapp.

„Wir werden was?" riefen die die anderen beiden unisono.

„Aber weißt du, Brian, eigentlich hab ich am Wochenende eine Verabredung und…"

„Die wirst du wohl absagen müssen", sagte Fraser kühl und damit war das Thema auch für ihn erledigt. Josh gab sich wohl oder übel geschlagen.

„Ich geh dann kurz mal telefonieren", seufzte er und hob sein Handy wie zum beweiß hoch und verschwand dann hinter einer Nebentür.

„Sie wissen, dass ich ein gesuchter Mörder in England bin?" Fragte Severus fast etwas amüsiert und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand.

„Lassen sie das meine Sorge sein. Ich bin Experte, was es angeht neue Identitäten zu schaffen."

„Doyle erwähnte vorhin einen alten Bekannten von mir?"

„Sicher, der Name Sirius Black wird ihnen wohl noch geläufig sein?"

Und Severus schloss gequält die Augen.

oooOOOooo

„Doyle hat unser gemeinsames Wochenende gerade abgesagt", bemerkte Narthan säuerlich und wunderte sich selbst, warum er so enttäuscht klang.

„Wie furchtbar," gab sein Chef Norui desinteressiert von sich und sah nicht einmal von seinen Akten auf.

„Tja, das heißt wohl dass es diese Woche nichts zu bespitzeln gibt, er fährt mit Thranduil nach England." Narthan verfluchte sich innerlich für das Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit das ihn ihm bei diesem Gedanken aufstieg. Gott, er würde doch nicht so tief sinken und eifersüchtig sein?

„Weißt du, wie viel mich das interessiert?" entgegnete Norui gelangweilt, doch plötzlich hob sich sein Kopf blitzartig und er sah Narthan mit funkelten roten Augen an.

‚Oh oh', dachte Narthan, dass hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

„Sagtest du nach England?"

„Ja."

Auf Noruis Züge schlich sich ein dämonisches Grinsen.

„Was mag der gute Thranduil wohl in England wollen?"

„Was wohl? Geschäfte."

„Hat er nicht erst vor kurzem seinen Sohn dahin geschickt. Mit Black?"

„Ja, und?"

„Und jetzt stürzt er sich Hals über Kopf in Reisevorbereitungen? Ich denke eher, er hat in England etwas gefunden. Oder Jemand?"

Narthan blickte langsam auf und auch auf seine Züge schlich sich ein Grinsen.

„Na dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast. Packen!" bellte Norui.

„Was? Wieso ich?" fragte Narthan ärgerlich und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Weil ich es dir sage und nun verschwinde", sagte sein Gegenüber und hatte sich schon wieder in seine Akten vertieft.

Narthan verließ drauf hin wortlos das Büro und setzte draußen ein noch viel breiteres Grinsen auf. Klappte doch alles genau nach Plan. Gut gelaunt rief er seine Sekretärin an und ließ sie den nächsten Flug nach England buchen.

oooOOOooo

Draco gähnte verschlafen und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in sein Kissen. Es war bestimmt noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, er fühlte sich so gerädert, wie nach einer schlaflosen Nacht. Er schob sich etwas nach hinten und stieß gegen etwas Hartes. Etwas Hartes? Plötzlich riss Draco die Augen auf, als er eine Hand spürte, die sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn noch näher gegen das harte etwas zog, das Draco nun als warmen Körper identifizierte. Und das war bei weitem nicht der Körper seines sechsjährigen Sohnes! Der schlief friedlich neben ihm und hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Misere sein Vater gerade steckte.

Also wenn Ian vor ihm lag, wer lag dann hinter ihm und hielt ihn in einem eisernen Griff fest?

Draco wusste, es konnte dafür nur eine Antwort darauf geben und die gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn es sich eigentlich doch schön anfühlte, nicht allein aufzuwachen und….

„Scheiße was denk ich denn da? Immerhin rede ich hier über Black!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst und schlug sich im gleichen Moment gedanklich gegen die Stirn. Führte er jetzt schon Selbstgespräche oder was?

Schön, im Moment kam er hier wohl nicht weg und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es wirklich noch recht früh war. Also einfach die Augen wieder zu machen und den Trottel hinter ihm ignorieren. Was er allerdings überhaupt nicht ignorieren konnte, war die etwas andere Härte die sich gegen seinen Hintern presste und etwas in ihm auslöste, was er ebenso wenig ignorieren konnte.

Nun erlaubte sich Draco, doch ein bisschen in Panik zu geraten. Immerhin hatte Black eine Morgenlatte, wenn auch eine recht beachtliche, wie er zugeben musste, bei ihm sah es nicht besser aus und sein kleiner Sohn schlief seelenruhig daneben. Scheiße.

Also gut, dann noch mal von vorne. Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte Draco, den Arm von Black anzuheben und wegzuschieben. Doch der schien von der Idee wenig begeistert und zog den blonden Mann noch näher zu sich. Draco konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und versuchte seine hektische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er versicherte sich selbst, dass das überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten hätte, es war einfach zu lange her seit er überhaupt mit irgendjemandem das Bett geteilt hatte.

Halbherzig unternahm er noch einmal einen Befreiungsversuch, doch er bemerkte dass er sich dabei eher noch an Sirius rieb. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus und er hasste sich dafür, dass er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, das Gefühl war einfach zu gut.

„Malfoy, solltest du nicht bald damit aufhören, doch wie eine läufige Hündin an mir zu reiben, werde ich dazu gezwungen sein, Dinge mit dir zu tun, die ganz sicher nicht jugendfrei sind," hörte Draco plötzlich eine heisere Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Schlagartig lag er still und spürte ganz deutlich, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Verdammt, er war doch ein Elb, er hatte zum Teufel noch mal nicht Rot zu werden! Und wieso stand er einfach nicht auf und schmiss diesen Trottel aus _seinem _Bett? Er sah an sich herunter. Ach ja, da war ja noch dieses kleine Problem.

„Hör mal Malfoy, wieso verfrachtest du den kleinen Zwerg nicht in mein Zimmer und ich verpflichte mich persönlich dazu, dir bei deinem kleinen Problem zu helfen, hm?"

Draco brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen, er konnte das dreckige Grinsen auf Blacks Gesicht förmlich spüren und die vorwitzige Hand die sich zurück in seine Leistengegend schob. Draco war mehr als Stolz auf sich, das er es schaffte die Hand weg zuschlagen und sich aufzusetzen.

„Erstens Black, dieses verdammte Problem wäre ohne dich erst gar nicht entstanden…."

„Danke für das Kompliment." Sirius stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete belustigt wie Draco nach Luft schnappte und den Mund aufriss.

„Zweitens…" Draco hatte beschlossen, den Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren, „….bringt mich das zu der Frage, was zum Teufel du überhaupt in _meinem _Bett zu suchen hast und drittens hat der Zwerg einen Namen, den du gefälligst benutzen wirst."

„Und besagter Zwerg…" Dracos Augen schossen Blitze ab und Sirius hob entschuldigend die Hände und versuchte halbherzig ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Pardon. Ian wird bei deinem Gebrüll sicher bald aufwachen. Ich weiß, es fällt dir allgemein schwer, auch nur für fünf Minuten den Mund zu halten, aber der Kleine hat die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen aus lauter Sorge um seinen Daddy. Also verschieben wir doch das Geschrei und Gezeter auf später, in Ordnung?"

Eigentlich war Draco überhaupt nicht der Typ dafür, der sich so einfach den Mund verbieten lies, jedoch genügte nur ein Blick auf seinen Jungen um ihn ruhig zustellen.

„Wieso Sorgen gemacht?" fragte er in sanfter Tonlage, die Sirius doch sehr überraschte. Eigentlich hatte er mit weiteren Ausbrüchen gerechnet.

„Du hattest die halbe Nacht Albträume, er kam zu mir rüber und hat mich geweckt. Deshalb bin ich auch hier, danach habt ihr beide wesentlich ruhiger geschlafen. Muss eben an meiner umwerfenden Ausstrahlung liegen," grinste Sirius, bei dem Versuch die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.

Draco kommentierte dies nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen, sah dann aber wieder ernst auf seinen schlafenden Sohn.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, aufgewacht zu sein und die Träume kamen in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr so oft." Draco bemerkte dass er schon viel zu viel preisgegeben hatte und schloss hektisch den Mund. Doch das hinderte Sirius nicht daran weiter zu fragen.

„Diese Träume? Sind sie von…früher?"

Draco entschied mit einem Seufzen, das es nun sowieso egal war, also konnte er auch reden.

„Teilweise. Auch aus der Zeit in Mandos Hallen. Es war…hart alles noch einmal zu erleben und die Taten, die ich begannen habe am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Tja, aber ich schätze ich habe bekommen was ich verdient habe." Da sein Problem sich inzwischen von selbst erledigt hatte, stand er nun auf und ging Richtung Bad, froh endlich von Black und seinen Fragen wegzukommen.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen. Heute Mittag geht unser Flieger," rief er ihm noch zu, bevor sich die Badtür schloss.

Sirius nickte nur und fuhr sich durch das kurze schwarze Haar. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das sie nach England kamen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen sollte. Und Harry.

**TBC**

* * *

**So nun sind sie endlich alle auf dem Weg und die große Zusammenkunft kann beginnen. Freue mich wieder auf jede Art von Lob und Kritik, ihr wisst ja, Inspiration bekomme ich am besten durch eure Kommentare. Liebe Grüße Kayla**

**P.S: Wenn ihr mir ein Kommentar schreibt und nicht angemeldet seit, schreibt doch eure email-adresse dazu, damit ich euch auch antworten kann. **


	13. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Es war schon später Abend als Remus und Harry in die kleine Stadt zurückkehrten. Die Fahrt hatten sie größtenteils schweigend verbracht und nur einmal hatten sie angehalten um im Maklerbüro McCarthy and Finnegan nach einer Adresse oder Telefonnummer von Brian Fraser zu fragen. Allerdings hatte man sie äußerst höflich wieder hinauskomplimentiert, mit der Entschuldigung, dass es ihnen untersagt sei die Kontaktdaten herauszugeben. Die Prominenz sei nun mal sehr eigenwillig. Nach dieser Pleite hatten sie sich entschieden erst am nächsten Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und in einer kleinen Pension in der Stadt zu übernachten.

Harry war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, er fand ihm und Remus würde ein wenig Abstand zueinander durchaus gut tun, aber nach diesem anstrengenden Tag konnte etwas Ruhe nicht schaden. Die Pension war klein aber gemütlich und freie Zimmer gab es reichlich.  
Harry meldete sie an und buchte zwei Zimmer für die Nacht, während Remus etwas abseits stand und sich gedankenverloren einige Gemälde an der Wand ansah.

„Die Saison neigt sich ja dem Ende entgegen, da verirren sich nicht mehr so viele Touristen hier her," erklärte die Dame am Empfang lächelnd als sie Harry die Schlüssel überreichte, aber es war ihr anzumerken, das die Wintereinbrüche allen hier schwer zu schaffen machten. Ihre Haare waren schon vollständig ergraut und um ihre Mundwinkel schlichen sich tiefe Furchen, obwohl Harry sie jünger schätzte als sie aussah. Diese Kleinstädte an der Küste lebten von den Touristen, doch die Winter waren hart und lang und raubten den Menschen hier oft die letzten Kräfte.

„Wissen sie früher war dieser Ort hier sehr beliebt, viele Leute haben hier Urlaub gemacht, sich Ferienhäuser gemietet, doch dann, dieses grauenvolle Unglück…" Sie unterbrach sich plötzlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf, wie um die alten Erinnerungen wieder in die dunkelsten Ecken ihres Unterbewusstseins zu verbannen. Harry hatte das Gefühl sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch sie schwieg und er bemerkte, dass sie Remus mit einem seltsamen Blick musterte.

„Eve, halte die Leute nicht mit deinem Geschwätz auf," hörten sie plötzlich eine krächzende Stimme, die zu einer alten weißhaarigen Frau gehörte, die aus dem hinteren Teil der Pension auftauchte. Sie ging gestützt auf einem knorrigen Gehstock auf sie zu und machte ein so griesgrämiges Gesicht, das es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Was weißt du schon von den alten Zeiten Mädchen, warst doch damals noch ein halber Säugling. Um sieben gibt's Essen, sie sind gefälligst pünktlich!", sagte sie harsch. Harry wandte sich überrascht von dem Themenwechsel um, doch die alte starrte Remus mit ihren wässrigen blauen Augen an.

„Werden wir Madam, seien sie unbesorgt", antwortete Remus belustigt und lächelte die Alte warm an. Die stieß jedoch nur ein ungläubiges „Ha!" aus und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Doch Harry bemerkte, wie sich um ihre Züge ein kleines Lächeln schlich. Er wollte Remus fragen, was das hier vor sich ging, doch dieser hatte sich schon auf den Weg nach oben gemacht und so folgte Harry ihm schweigend und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zimmer.

oooOOOooo

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon auf dem alten knorrigen Bett lag und die schmutzige Decke betrachtete. Er war Remus sehr dankbar dafür, dass er ihm Zeit allein ermöglichte um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dieser hatte ihm nur gesagt er würde ihn pünktlich zum Essen abholen und war dann in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwunden. Harry drehte sich zum wiederholten male auf die andere Seite und seufzte lautstark. Diese ganze Geschichte war ja interessant und abenteuerlich gewesen solange sie sich nicht um ihn gedreht hatte, aber schon wieder wurde er unfreiwillig in etwas hineingezogen und er hatte das ungute Gefühl das dies hier längere Bahnen als Voldemort hinter sich her ziehen würde. Jetzt verstand er erst richtig, wie Remus sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben musste.

Und hier lag auch Problem Nummer zwei. Remus. Jetzt da dessen Erinnerungen zwar langsam aber stetig zurückkehrten, wusste Harry nicht mehr wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. War er immer noch der alte Remus oder war er jetzt Aurel? Eine Sagengestalt, ein Elb, älter als die Zeit, der wahrscheinlich schon alles gesehen hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte es hier mit einem völlig Fremden zu tun, nicht mehr mit Remus, der gerne Tee trank auf dem alten zerschlissenen Sofa im Grimauldplatz, in seinen Büchern stöberte und meistens nie genug Geld hatte um sich neue Kleidung zu kaufen.

Harry setzte sich plötzlich ruckartig auf. Viel wichtiger war doch die Frage, was oder besser gesagt wen sah Remus in ihm? Er hatte ihn Fion genannt, aber er war doch Harry, er fühlte sich nicht anders. Remus liebte Fion, nicht Harry. Dieser Gedanke sollte ihn eigentlich beruhigen, denn er hatte schließlich keinerlei romantisches Interesse an Remus, an Männern im Allgemeinen. Aber warum tat dieser Gedanke dann so unendlich weh?

Es klopfte und Harry fiel fast aus dem Bett vor lauter Schreck.

„Harry?" drang es von außen herein. Es war Remus, wahrscheinlich war das Abendessen fertig und so wie sich die Alte vorhin aufgespielt hatte, wollte ungern zu spät kommen.

„Moment ich komm gleich," rief er und fuhr sich kurz durch das unbändige Haar. Er war überhaupt nicht bereit Remus jetzt gegenüber zustehen, aber welche Wahl hatte er schon? Sein Herz pochte wie verrückt und er musste mehrmals tief Luft holen um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, lehnte Remus an der Wand und lächelte ihn an. Ganz wie früher. Und als sie sich auf den Weg in die kleine Gaststube machten, dachte Harry bei sich, dass sich eigentlich gar nichts fremd anfühlte. Hatte er sich ganz um sonst Sorgen gemacht?

Eve, die Dame vom Empfang brachte ihnen die Speisekarte, auf der es zwar nicht unbedingt viel Auswahl gab, aber es hörte sich durchaus genießbar an.

Als die auf das Essen warteten, sah sich Harry in dem kleinen Raum um. Viele Gäste gab es  
nicht. Außer ihnen saß nur noch eine Familie mit ihren zwei kleinen Kindern am anderen Ende, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Mit Schrecken stellte er auch fest, das die Alte von vorhin auch da war. Sie saß auf einem alten Holzstuhl nahe der Theke und beobachte ihn und Remus ganz unverhohlen.

„Lässt du dich jetzt schon von einer alten Frau einschüchtern?" fragte Remus leise und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Alten.

Er wollte schon etwas Pampiges erwidern, hielt jedoch den Mund als er Remus warmes Lachen bemerkte das dieser ihm zuwarf. Kein spöttisches Grinsen, nein eher nach dem Motto ‚Mir ist sie auch unheimlich'.

Eve kam mit dem Essen und wünschte beiden einen guten Appetit.

„Ich…ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen, wegen heute Mittag," sagte sie dann plötzlich gerade heraus.

„Meine Großmutter ist oft etwas ruppig, und…" Sie brach ab und wusste offensichtlich nicht weiter.

„Das macht überhaupt nichts," meinte Remus leichthin. Ja wenn es Harry sogar recht bedachte, machte er einen sehr vergnügten Eindruck.

„Warum setzen sich nicht ein wenig," sagte er dann und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Natürlich nur wenn sie Zeit haben", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, doch in anbetracht des fast  
leeren Gasthauses, stand ein Nein nicht zur Debatte.

Eve setzte sich zögerlich und Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Remus war sonst so gar nicht der Typ, der sich so offen mit Fremden unterhielt.

„Sie haben es wirklich hübsch hier", begann Remus unverbindlich, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl er wollte auf irgendetwas hinaus. Also beschloss er, sich erstmal zurückzulehnen und die Show zu genießen.

„Naja, das Gebäude ist schon ziemlich alt, es müsste alles mal dringend renoviert werden, aber ich geben zu, es hat seinen Charme von früher bewahrt," sagte Eve mit gewissem Stolz.

„Durchaus, durchaus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass hier früher eine Menge los war. Ich meine die Lage am Meer ist optimal, das Wetter angenehm."

„Ja, früher hatten wir immer ein volles Haus und auch die Ferienhäuser waren voll besetzt, aber das ist schon lange her, ich war damals noch ganz klein, kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern. Die Leute machen heute Ferien in der Südsee und seit…" Sie brach ab und hatte denselben verstörten Gesichtsausdruck wie am Nachmittag.

„Seit was?" fragte Remus behutsam und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Sie erwähnten ein Unglück, was ist passiert, dass die Leute nicht mehr herkamen?"

Und da ging Harry ein Licht auf. Remus wollte wirklich herausfinden was hier nach seinem tot passiert war, er hatte keine Ahnung! Er kannte diese Menschen, diesen Ort, hatte mit ihnen hier gelebt und natürlich wollte er wissen was passiert war.

Plötzlich wurde Eves Gesichtausdruck ärgerlich.

„Als ob sie dass nicht genau wüssten! Sie sind doch deswegen hier oder? Um irgendwelchen Nachlasskram zu erledigen oder? Ich meine sie müssen doch…müssen doch mit ihm verwandt sein, sie sehen aus wie er," hauchte sie nur noch und sackte in sich zusammen wie ein nasser Sack.

„Sie kamen doch alle wegen ihm, nachdem sich erstmal herumgesprochen hatte, das er hier ein Haus besitzt," sagte plötzlich eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Alte war herübergekommen und hatte Eve eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Was sind sie? Sein Neffe, sein Enkel? Mrs. McDougall hat mir erzählt das sie nach Frasers Haus gefragt haben."

Remus antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage und Harry hörte gespannt weiter zu.

„Nathaniel Fraser ist hierher gezogen um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben, von dem ganzen Trubel der da draußen um ihn herrschte. Die hatte er aber nicht lange, denn bald sind sie alle hier eingeflogen, Presse, Prominenz oder einfach nur Neugierige. Unserer Stadt hat es mehr als gut getan und wahrscheinlich ist er nur deshalb geblieben."

„Nein," sagte Remus leise. „ Ich glaube er ist hier geblieben, weil er die Menschen mochte und weil er sich hier wirklich zu Hause gefühlt hatte."

„Naja wie dem auch sei, nach seinem tot, starb auch diese Stadt und nachdem sich sein Freund in dem alten Haus das Leben nahm…"

„Was?" rief Remus erschüttert und starrte die Alte ungläubig an.

„Der junge Mann der bei ihm lebte, natürlich wusste jeder das es sein Geliebter war, aber…"

Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Sein Blut kochte, der Atem beschleunigte sich und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

_Seit Tagen streunte er schon durch das Haus wie ein Fremder. Aber das war er doch auch oder? Alles war hier fremd, ohne ihn. Er wollte es nicht glauben als Thranduil ihm die Nachricht unter Tränen überbrachte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, nicht Aurel. Sie waren Elben, sie hatten sich noch niemals Gedanken über so etwas Belangloses wie den Tod gemacht. Sie hatten sich doch geschworen für immer zusammenzubleiben. _

_Das Whiskeyglas in seiner Hand fühlte sich plötzlich unsagbar schwer an und er nahm einen tiefen Schluck in dem Versuch den Schmerz wenigstens etwas zu lindern. Warum nur wirkte das Zeug bei Elben nicht ebenso betäubend wie bei den Menschen? Wie nur sollte er mit diesem Schmerz weiter leben._

_Er betrachtete die Gemälde an den Wänden, die fast alle von seinem Liebsten stammten. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen ohne vor Schmerz fast zu vergehen und doch trugen ihn seine Beine weiter hinauf. Hinauf ins Atelier. Wie viele Stunden hatten sie dort gemeinsam verbracht, wie oft hatte Aurel ihn dort gemalt, wie oft hatten sie sich dort geliebt. Ein verzweifelter Schluchzer entrang seiner Kehle, als er an die sanften Hände dachte, den starken Körper, die Wärme und Liebe die von ihm ausging. Er konnte gar nicht ohne ihn leben, er konnte es einfach nicht. _

_Er war nun angekommen, in ihrem kleinen Reich. Das Fenster war noch geöffnet. War es wirklich erst ein paar Tage her als sie zusammen hier gelegen hatten. Und nun war er fort? Für immer? Er fasste einen Entschluss. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er schon festgestanden, nachdem er von dem Unglück erfahren hatte. Ein letztes Mal sah er sich in dem Raum um und schwor bei sich, dass keine lebende Seele mehr dieses Haus betreten sollte. Alles sollte so bleiben, alles sollte an Aurel erinnern._

_Das Meeresrauschen drang von draußen herein und er trat näher ans Fenster. Ganz nah. Das Meer hat seit jeher sein Volk nach Hause geholt. Er wusste wenn er es tat, würde er Aurel möglicherweise nicht wieder sehen, denn sein Volk verachtete diejenigen die Freiwillig den Tod suchen, aber er war doch schon ein Verbannter. Er konnte diesen Schmerz nicht ertragen, wollte nur noch vergessen. Als das Meer ihn verschluckte spürte er schon nichts mehr._

Harry griff sich an die Kehle, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, bekam keine Luft mehr. Erst langsam, ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und jetzt bemerkte er dass er auf einem Bett saß. Sein Hotelzimmer? Jemand hielt ihn im Arm und flüsterte in sein Ohr. Er wusste es war Aurel….nein Remus, es war Remus. Jetzt verstand er auch die Worte.

„Wieso nur Fion, wieso?"

oooOOOooo

„Oh Gott ist mir schlecht". Sirius hielt sich an Draco fest und schwor sich zum hundertsten Mal nie wieder in ein Flugzeug zu steigen.

„Black wenn du kotzen musst, dann bitte nicht auf meinen neuen Armani." Er machte sich von Sirius los und kaufte sich und Ian ein Eis und schwenkte damit demonstrativ vor Sirius Gesicht hin und her und beobachtete fasziniert wie dessen Gesichtsfarbe immer grünlicher wurde.

„Das macht dir wahnsinnigen Spaß oder?"

„Klar." Draco grinste ihn verschmitzt an und Sirius bemerkte zu seiner Verzweiflung, dass ihm dieses Lachen durchaus stand. Er sah soviel jünger damit aus. Gott, es stand schlimmer um ihn als er gedacht hatte. Plötzlich hörte er ein schrilles Klingeln. Dracos Handy.

„Fraser", meldete sich Draco. „Hi Dad…ja sind gerade in Heathrow gelandet….WAS?...Wieso denn…ja aber hätten wir nicht gleich da landen können?…Wie du wusstest noch nicht, wo wir genau suchen müssen….und da schickst du uns auf gut Glück hierher…Dad?...DAD!! Aufgelegt, dieser elende.." Ein Blick zu Ian brachte ihn allerdings zum schweigen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" fragte Sirius nun neugierig geworden.

„Das war Dad. Wir müssen gar nicht nach London sondern nach Schottland."

„Hogwarts?" fragte Sirius geschockt. Er wollte da nicht hin. Noch nicht.

„Nein, irgend so ein Kaff an der Küste, er hat mir die Adresse gegeben. Am besten nehmen wir gleich den nächsten Flieger nach Edinburgh."

„Niemals, du bringst mich nicht noch mal in so eine Maschine. Wir fahren!"

„Black es dauert Stunden, bis wir mit dem Auto ankommen."

Aber Sirius hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, er stiefelte entschlossen auf den nächsten Autoverleih zu.

„Na meinetwegen, kommen wir wenigstens Zeitgleich mit den Anderen an."

Sirius riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Welche Anderen?"

TBC

Meine Lieben, steinigt mich, schlagt mich, tut mir wirklich leid das es solange gedauert hat. Aber ich bin von zuhause ausgezogen und war plötzlich mit der harten Realität konfrontiert. Kein PC und kein Internet. Aber ich hab mir geschworen diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen und das werde ich auch. Also falls ihr mich noch nicht ganz vergessen habt würde ich mich über ein kleines Lebenszeichen von euch wahnsinnig freuen.

Ganz Liebe Grüße Kayla


	14. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Wie konntest du das nur tun? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Harry beobachtete Remus nun schon eine halbe Stunde wie er Furchen in den Teppich lief und dabei laut vor sich hinschimpfte. Nachdem er sich von seiner unfreiwilligen Ohnmacht langsam erholt hatte und Remus es für richtig fand ihn endlich wieder loszulassen, war dieser plötzlich vom Bett aufgesprungen und hatte angefangen mit einer nicht enden wollenden Tirade.

„Ich meine, wie konntest du nur so etwas Dummes tun? Selbstmord? Warst du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Remus fuhr verzweifelt durch sein Haar und lief weiter vor dem Bett auf und ab. Er sah Harry kein einziges Mal an. „ Ich glaube ich habe in meinem ganzen langen, wirklich langen Leben noch nie von einem Elben gehört der Selbstmord begangen hat."

Erst jetzt blieb er stehen und blickte Harry das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall im Speisesaal in die Augen. Und Harry bemerkte mit Schrecken, das Tränen sein Gesicht bedeckten. Er hatte seinen früheren Professor noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen.

„Wie hätte ich den nur einen Tag weiterleben können ohne dich. Du warst meine ganze Welt ohne dich war ich doch nichts," versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen, obwohl er nicht wusste warum. War es den wirklich er, der jetzt sprach oder nicht doch eher Fion? Doch er wusste auch, als er vor wenigen Wochen noch dachte, er hätte Remus für immer verloren, hatte er sich so unglaublich leer gefühlt , so völlig hoffnungslos wie in seiner Vision.

„Außerdem kann ich wohl nicht der einzige Elb gewesen sein, der jemals eine geliebte Person verloren hat und das nicht überwinden konnte."

Remus sah ihn fassungslos an und versuchte erfolglos die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Nein natürlich nicht, aber Elben gehen mit Schmerz anders um. Sie können an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, aber das geschieht nicht freiwillig, sie vegetieren praktisch dahin,…"

„Also tun sie es doch freiwillig, wenn sie sich gegen jede Hilfe wehren und in ihrem Schmerz versinken. Ich habe nur den schnelleren Weg gewählt."

„Den Weg eines Feiglings", schrie ihn Remus an und packte Harry an den Schultern.

„Du hast sich entschieden freiwillig aus dem Leben zu scheiden, das Recht nach Valinor zu gehen hast du mit Füßen getreten. Denn eine Seele die so achtlos weggeworfen wird, ist es nicht wert in den Unsterblichen Landen wiedergeboren zu werden. Verstehst du denn nicht was du getan hast?"

„Nein! Nein ich verstehe es nicht". Harry riss sich von ihm los und starrte Remus entsetzte an.

„Denn ich bin ein Mensch, ein Mensch Remus und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen das dein Elb vor sechzig Jahren aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist, weil er anscheinend so abhängig von dir war, das er in seinem Leben keinen Sinn mehr ohne dich sah. Ich bin Harry und nicht Fion und vielleicht hat er es sich ja gefallen lassen von dir so behandelt zu werden aber ich ganz sicher nicht."

Er griff sich seine Jacke und riss die alte Holztür auf. „Gib mir Bescheid wenn du wieder du selbst bist."

Remus ließ sich verzweifelt auf das Bett sinken als das Knallen der Tür verhallt war. Er stemmte den Kopf in seine Hände und dachte verzweifelt, dass er doch nach all Jahren endlich er selbst war.

~~oooOOOooo~

„Wahnsinn!!!" schrie Sirius gegen den Wind und gab noch mehr Gas. Elegant nahm er auf der eng gewundenen Landstraße eine Kurve nach der anderen und überholte den schnittigen Sportwagen in dem Draco mit Ian saß.

„Guck mal Daddy, Sirius hat uns schon wieder überholt. Gib Gas Schnell!!" Ian sah bewundernd dem schwarzen Motorrad hinterher, das schon wieder hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwand, während sein Vater neben ihm schimpfend am Steuer saß.

Es war für Draco unverständlich wie sich ein erwachsener Mann so dermaßen kindisch verhalten konnte. Er musste fast schon Lachen als er an den Ausdruck auf Blacks Gesicht dachte, als sie in dem Mietwagenverleih angekommen waren. Black wurde wie magisch von der „heißen Maschine" wie er sie nannte, angezogen. Alles protestieren von Draco, das es doch völlig unlogisch sei sich ein Auto _und_ ein Motorrad für nur drei Personen zu mieten, wurde einfach übergangen. Black hatte schon längst den Vertrag unterschrieben.

Obwohl er eigentlich wütend sein wollte, huschte ihm doch ein Grinsen über die Lippen, als sie Sirius wieder einholten. Diese Unbeschwertheit war nur in seltenen Fällen bei dem anderen Mann zu sehen und Draco genoss gegen seinen Willen diese neue Seite an Black.

Doch dann sah er, wie Sirius sein Tempo verringerte und auf einen Parkplatz abbog.

„Was macht er denn jetzt schon wieder?" Draco grummelte laut vor sich hin, folgte jedoch dem Motorrad. Jetzt bemerkte er auch die schwarze Limousine die auf dem Platz stand und den Mann der vor dem Wagen stand.

„Daddy, Daddy schnell da ist Grandpa, schnell lass mich doch aussteigen", rief Ian und kämpfte mit seinem Sicherheitsgurt. Draco drückte gerade auf die Bremse da sprang sein Sohn schon aus dem Wagen und in die wartenden Arme seines Großvaters.

Es klopfte am Fahrerfenster und erst jetzt bemerkte Draco Sirius der neben dem Auto stand und genervt auf ihn wartete. Den Helm unter den Arm geklemmt und mit seiner schwarzen Lederkluft musste Draco durchaus zugeben, das Black eine unheimlich gute Figur machte. Mehr den je sah er aus wie der wilde Rebell der er einst gewesen war, bevor Askaban und der Krieg ihn entstellt hatten.

Draco konnte nicht leugnen das er langsam nervös wurde. Das Treffen mit seinem Vater machte ihm unweigerlich bewusst, dass auch das wiedersehen mit Potter in nicht allzu weiter Ferne lag. Ein Gedanke der ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. Potter bedeutete Vergangenheit und diese wollte der junge Mann eigentlich für immer vergessen. Er blickte zu den Hügeln zu seiner Rechten und er wusste, dass dort nicht weit entfernt, Hogwarts lag.

Als er endlich das Auto verließ bemerkte er, dass Sirius blick ebenfalls in die Ferne schweifte und zum ersten mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass Black genau so Angst vor dem Wiedersehen hatte wie er.

„Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen?" Black sprach, ohne Draco dabei direkt anzusehen.

„Ich meine, ich hab mich nie für einen Feigling gehalten, aber ich bin einer. Remus hatte es mindestens genau so schwer, aber hat er sich verdrückt? Hat er Harry im Stich gelassen? Ich bin sein Pate und bei der ersten Gelegenheit mach ich die Fliege".

Es war die Gelegenheit, die perfekte Gelegenheit Black endlich fertig zu machen, aber zu seinem entsetzen merkte Draco, dass er es nicht konnte.

„Du hast es nur getan um zu überleben. Die Aussicht auf ein besseres Leben, wer würde die Chance nicht ergreifen? Ich meine, was wäre denn passiert, wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen wärst? Erneutes verstecken, Rechtfertigungen, Anhörungen vor dem Ministerium. Sirius Black wäre niemals frei gewesen, selbst wenn sie ihn frei gesprochen hätten!"

Sirius blickte den jungen Mann erstaunt an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du mich in Schutz nimmst."

„Wenn ich dich dafür verurteilen würde, müsste ich mich selbst verurteilen. Ich habe diese zweite Chance genauso ergriffen wie du und eines kann ich dir sagen, Lupin wird sich nicht anders entscheiden!"

Black sah ihn verwirrt an.

Draco schüttelte lächelnd denn Kopf und sagte: „ Ich meine was ist das denn für eine Wahl? Verarmter Werwolf oder heldenhafter Elbenprinz?"

Sirius nickte nur und dann tat er etwas, was Dracos Herzschlag aussetzen ließ. Er nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf Dracos Wangen und flüsterte: „Wir werden das schaffen! Und wir werden überleben!"

Draco konnte nur stumm nicken und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sein verräterisches Herz plötzlich schneller klopfte.

„ Draco, ich störe euch zwei ja nur ungern, aber wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren." Thranduil schritt mir schnellen Schritten auf die Beiden zu und augenblicklich ließ Sirius ihn los, wie Draco zu seinem Bedauern feststellte. Er seufzte einmal laut auf, ehe er sich seinem Vater zuwandte.

„Hallo Ada", sagte er leise. Er benutzte diese elbische Koseform nur in seltenen Fällen, aber er merkte, dass er jetzt mehr den je die Stärke seines Vaters brauchte. Er hatte über zwanzig Jahre auf die Liebe eines Vaters verzichten müssen.

„Ich weiß, es nicht leicht für euch beide, aber wir brauchen Aurel. Es ist wichtig ihn zu finden." Er lächelte leicht.

„Also, das Maklerbüro hat Bescheid gegeben, das die Beiden in einem Bed and Breakfast in der Stadt abgestiegen sind. Wir werden sie dort abfangen. Die anderen warten schon vor Ort auf uns."

„Ja, wer sind denn nun die anderen?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

Thranduil lachte laut auf. „Ich glaube _das _willst du nicht wirklich wissen."

~~oooOOOooo~

Es war kalt hier in Schottland. Obwohl er ein Wesen geschaffen aus Feuer war, spürte er den eisigen Wind der um seinen Körper strich. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er allmählich schwächer wurde, stellte er seufzend fest. Narthan zündete sich seine mittlerweile dritte Zigarette an, während er auf einer alten, knarrenden Holzbank, inmitten der schottischen Wildnis wartete.

Worauf? So genau wusste er es selbst nicht. Auf die Elben, die ohne Zweifel ein paar Meilen weiter ihre Zusammenkunft planten? Auf eine günstige Gelegenheit sie endlich zu töten? Zweifellos der Auftrag den ihm Norui zugedacht hatte. Dieser Idiot war so voller blinder Wut und Hass. Dieses Feuer verzehrte ihn, nahm ihn vollkommen ein, während Narthan mit jedem weiteren Tag spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Balrogs nährten sich von diesem Feuer, dem Feuer der Wut und der Zerstörung, doch er fühlte schon seit langem nichts mehr. Er war des Kämpfens Müde geworden, fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Narthan nahm einen letzten Zug, dann stand er auf und blickte sich um. Diese Landschaft erinnerte ihn sehr an sein Zuhause, an Mittelerde und zum ersten Mal gestand er sich ein, dass es genau das war. Er wollte nach Hause.

Er klopfte sich den Staub aus der Jacke und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Nun, Mittelerde existierte nicht mehr, jedoch ein andere Ort, weit entfernt. Ein mächtiger Ort, kraftvoll, magisch. Ein Ort an dem er wieder zu Kräften kommen konnte. Er brauchte nur den Schlüssel.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf. Der Wind nahm zu und etwas lag in der Luft. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Das Feuer der Zerstörung war nah. Und es wollte den Schlüssel.

~~oooOOOooo~

Ein knallen. Er zuckte zusammen. Schon wieder!

„Das war doch nur der Auspuff des alten Fords da hinten. Man fragt sich, wie du den Krieg überlebt hast." Joshua Doyle lehnte lässig an seinen schnittigen Mietwagen, während er Severus zynisch angrinste. „Ach, ich vergas. Hast du ja nicht."

Severus würdigte Doyle keines Blickes, auch wenn er vor Wut kochte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dieser nichtsnutzige Tölpel stand seinem Bruder in nichts nach. Aber es knallte schon wieder und er zuckte erneut zusammen. Seit er Fuß auf britischen Boden gesetzt hatte, fürchtete er eine Horde Auroren, die sich auf ihn stürzten um ihn auf direktem Wege nach Askaban zu verfrachten. Er wusste diese Angst war irrational, den er galt ja als verstorben, aber eine uralte Angst ließ sich nicht so schnell ausmerzen.

Und Joshua Doyle aka James Potters elendiger, elbischer Zwilling war im keine große Hilfe dabei.

Schon wieder ein Knall, diesmal jedoch gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schrei.

Severus blickte ernst zu Josh.

„Das war auf keinen fall der Auspuff!"

~~oooOOOooo~

Harry war am Ende der Straße angekommen, als er den Schrei hörte. Sofort drehte er um und lief zurück in Richtung des B&B und zog seinen Zauberstab. Als er um die Ecke bog erhaschte er nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf die alte Frau bevor sie von einem unglaublich großen Feuerball umschlossen wurde. Die Schreie verstummten und zurück blieb ein kleines graues Häufchen Asche. Harry war erstarrt. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, aber so etwas? Das Feuer materialisierte sich, nahm eine körperliche Gestalt an. Er konnte ein Gesicht erkennen, eine Fratze voll Hass und Zerstörung. Das Feuer kam auf ihn zu. Harry trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

„Der Schlüssel," fauchte es. „Wo ist der Schlüssel?" Es kam immer näher, der beißende Rauch brannte Harry in den Augen, er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen. Langsam ging er zu Boden, er unterdrückte den Hustenreiz, der sich heranbahnte. Er versuchte den Zauberstab zu heben, sich an irgendeinen Spruch zu erinnern, aber es wurde immer heißer, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Ich werde dich vernichten, Elbenjunge," hörte er wieder die kratzige Stimme. „Auf ewig sollst du im Feuer brennen, du und das ganze Elbenpack."

Es war zu nahe, so heiß, es brannte. Harry sank komplett zu Boden, er konnte nicht, er….

„HARRY!"

~~oooOOOooo~

Remus sah Harry am Boden liegen, umgeben von einem Ring aus Feuer. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und hoffte das seine Magie in nach der Verwandlung zum Elben nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Er sprach einen Löschzauber, doch dieser hatte keinerlei Wirkung auf das Feuer. Im Gegenteil es loderte noch höher und umschloss Harry fast komplett. Remus fühlte die Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch wieder erzielte er keine Wirkung. Jetzt wurde er wirklich panisch. Er konnte Harry nicht verlieren, nicht schon wieder. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich durch den Feuerring zu kämpfen, der sich immer enger um Harry zog. Die Flammen loderten Mannshoch, er konnte den Jungen kaum noch sehen. Doch das Feuer war zu heiß, an seinen Händen bildeten sich Brandblasen, als sich das Feuer auch um ihn schloss. Und dann hörte er die Stimme.

„Ich werde dich vernichten, Elbenprinz und diesmal wird dich nichts retten.

Vernichten, verbrennen,…. "

„…_verbrennen." Er merkte wie die Loge unter ihm einzustürzen drohte und ihn das grausame Feuer ganz umhüllte. Hörte die Schreie seiner Familie, die er nicht mehr schützen konnte._

„_Lass sie leben, verschone die Anderen, du willst doch nur mich", flehte er, doch es war zu spät. Er sah Rhovan zu Nion kriechen, doch für den jungen Elben kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Beide stürzten sie in die tiefen des Theaters in die vernichtenden Flammen. Und dann fiel auch er und sein letzter Gedanke galt Fionin._

~~oooOOOooo~

Sirius, Draco und Thranduil kamen zeitgleich mit Severus und Joshua am Cottage an, als sich ihnen das grausige Bild darbot. Draco war gottfroh, dass er Ian im Auto gelassen hatte, als er Lupin und Potter am Boden sah, umhüllt von Feuer und sich windend vor Schmerz.

„Was zum Teufel geschieht hier?" rief er zu Thranduil, der wie versteinert auf die Szene starrte.

„Balrog," war alles was er sagte, dann rannte er los. Doch er kam nicht weit und wurde von Severus zurückgerissen, als plötzlich ein zweiter Feuerball heran schoss und sich mit dem ersten zu vereinigen schien.

„Ada," schrie Draco verzweifelt und wollte zu ihm, doch Sirius schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn zurück.

„Sieh doch," flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Und Draco sah es. Von Lupin schien ein schwaches weißes Licht auszugehen, dass das Feuer von ihm und Potter fernhielt. Es war nicht genug um es ganz zu löschen, doch das Licht drängte es stetig weiter zurück. Auch schien es Draco so, als ob der zweite Feuerkörper, den ersten bekämpfen und nicht zu stärken schien. Ja er sah es deutlich und das Licht schien dem zweiten zu helfen.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein schrilles Kreischen die Stille und das Feuer zog sich komplett von Lupin und Potter zurück und formte sich für kurze Zeit zu einer männlichen Gestalt.

„Noch ist es nicht vorbei", fauchte er und dann war das Feuer komplett verschwunden.

Remus und Harry lagen bewusstlos am Boden. Um sie herum der rußgeschwärzte Boden auf dem die vernichtende Spur des Feuers zu erkennen war.

Sirius kniete sich neben Harry und fühlte den Puls. Er war schwach, aber vorhanden. Thranduil tat das gleiche bei Remus. Sirius merkte ebenso, wie das weiße Licht Remus und Harry immer noch umgab.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Draco und der andere Mann mit dem Snape gekommen war, zum Auto zurückgingen um Ian zu holen. Irgendetwas Seltsames war an dem Kerl, aber er hatte ihm nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt. Er sah jedoch wie er sich im gehen immer wieder in die Richtung drehte, in die der zweite Feuerball verschwunden war.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Sirius hörte die Frage die Severus Snape Thranduil stellte. Dieser ganze Tumult hatte ihn so überrumpelt, das er nicht ein kleines bisschen schockiert über diese Tatsache war, das Snape hier direkt neben ihm stand. Aber der Schock würde vermutlich später einsetzten.

„Ich fürchte, wir sind soeben einem Balrog in die Quere gekommen, jenen Wesen, die es schon einmal geschafft haben euch zu töten."

„Aber warum? Was wollen sie von uns?" fragte Severus.

„Den Schlüssel, sie wollen den Schlüssel nach Valinor."

TBC


End file.
